What Was The World Coming To?
by Sofabox12
Summary: What was the world coming to? Were pigs going to fly? Was it going to rain cats and dogs? Was Ozai going to put on short-shorts and start booty dancing on my moms coffee table? Oh God, I hope not. COMPLETE/SEQUEL UP
1. Bad Day

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 1

Bad Day

It was just one of those days, where it wasn't your day. When everything you wanted to go right, went terribly wrong. Nadra DeCaprio, she was having one of those days.

Nadra eyes were piercing green with a speckling of hazelnut; like someone had gotten a hazelnut pencil crayon and coloured over the green. Despite living in California, Nadra kept her skin pale; the kind Victorian girls would kill for. Raven black hair cascading down until her middle back. The tips of her hair curled softly. Her black skinny jeans were old and battered and frankly, they were getting a little bit too tight. Her shirt went down to half her thigh and stayed there, it was a faded teal color; skin tight and V-necked.

Nadra groaned and flopped on her coach; she kicked off her converse and shoved a pillow in her own face. Why did her life suck so much? Her straight iron had broken this morning, so she couldn't straighten her curly and frizzy mass of hair. Gum got stuck on the bottom of her favourite converse. She was late to class due to the stubborn piece of gum that wouldn't snap in half. She missed her bus to school and her sky train home. Three times.

It just really wasn't her day.

Nadra's parents traveled around the world looking for Ancient cities and treasures, making Nadra quite the rich young lady, and making her house quite….gargantuan.

She grumbled profanities' under her breath and shuffled herself over to her kitchen. Her counter was marble top and her table was glass. The walls were a pastel lime green. Nadra lazily opened the cupboard and knocked down a cup noodle. She put tap water in the kettle and opened the cup noodles and put in the spices.

Nadra pulled up a chair and spun it around so the back was facing the table. She sat with her legs on either side of the chair and waited for the water to boil in the kettle.

The California girl leaned on her palm, with her elbow propped up against the thick glass table. She sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. The kettle went off and stream flew out form the top. Nadra swung her leg over and she grabbed the kettle, forgetting it was so hot, she burned her hand. Nadra immediately let go of the kettle and it fell to the ground, steaming hot water spilling all over the floor, burning the soles of her feet. Nadra jumped up trying to get the burning sensation to numb- instead she slipped on the water.

Nadra landed with a thud, the water had cooled down and it was a sensible temperature. The pale girl growled and carefully stood up and limped away from the kitchen and to the living room to get her bag then up the stairs to her room.

Her private sanctuary.

Nadra changed out of her wet clothes and into something more comfortable- A baggy white shirt and some booty shorts. She sat on her king sized bed with one leg underneath her and one leg dangling over the edge of the bed. She unzipped her bag and dumped the contents out of her bag, then threw her bag across the room. Instantly, she grabbed her iPod and set it next to her. As she untangled her ear-buds with one hand she opened up her math homework with her other hand. Once her ear-buds were untangled, Nadra shoved both in her ears and turned it to 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars on full volume.

Nadra got out a mechanical pencil and filled it with led, ready to forget about her bad day and just relax and work on some homework.

Unfortunately, God just really didn't like her that day.

As soon as her pencil hit the paper, two men crashed through her window. Not any men though. Hell naw, the world didn't play like that, one of the men or, per say- boy was bald and looked presumably twelve and the other had most of his head shaved other than his one ponytail at side of his head.

Nadra gaped as they fought with fire and air in her room.

In her private sanctuary.

Nadra snapped right then and there.

TBC

Me: CLIFFHANGER! Please tell me if this is a good idea and review if you want to see me :)) thanks guys.


	2. Anger

**Me: yay! New chappy already! I`m SOO happy people are reading this :)) thanks guys. When I uploaded chapter 1, it was about maybe 2am in the morning, and 15mins later, someone had reviewed my story, as well as putting me on their fav author list, story alerting the story, and favoing the story. And that person is `**_**SpikeDawg45**_**` :)) SOOOO this chapter is dedicated to Spikey over here. Thanks a bunch ;D. And now I`d like to thank the other people who decided to bother with this story : `**_**Cinderpool-Accio Chaos**_**` and` **_**Lala girl in lala land**_**` :)) thanks for the support. ;D **

**Enjoy the chappyyy (hopefully this is good enough for you Spikey ;D)**

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 2

Nadras hate that had been festered the whole day through finally came out of that slender body of a seeming 'angel'.

"Who the HELL are you people? Why did it have to be MY house? Couldn't you have crashed into my neighbours? It really isn't that hard, just a house down and the window on the right!" Nadra got up from her bed, ignoring the sting on the soles of her feet once the soles touched the ground. Her nostril's flared and her hands balled into a fist, she faced down, her raven black hair covered her face.

The twelve year old boy stopped fighting, as well as the older one.

Baldy's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around Nadras' room, "Uhm, I'm sorry about crashing your window, but where are we?"

Nadra took deep breathes and reluctantly calmed herself down, "You're in California. If you want to get specific, you're, sadly, in my room."

"Aang!"

The door fell off of its hinges and two more people came out of God knows where.

One was a girl and the other was a boy. Enough said. Enough explained.

Nadra glared at the bald boy that went by the name of Aang. He laughed nervously as he slowly went to go pick up the broken down door.

The boy that had so politely broke down Nadra's door, unsheathed a weapon of his own.

The one with the scar on his face got into a battle stance.

"Alright, everyone, out of my room, we're going to discuss what the hell just happened in the living room. You can break things there." Nadra squeezed through Aang and the other girl and motioned for all of them to follow her.

"Tch, what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Scar sneered with his hands crossed over his chest.

Nadra's left eye twitched, "Well," she clenched her teeth, "If you don't want to be thrown out of that window and then be _mobbed_ by rabid fangirls, then I suggest you come." Nadra put on a sickeningly sweet smile and swiftly turned and left the room, with the three others following willingly.

The people kept distance from the one with the scar, in one way or another, Nadra couldn't blame them. He looked scary.

Nadra stood in front of her mom's black coffee table while everyone took a seat on the couches.

Nadra knew all along whom these people were. She could name them off; Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko. Her younger cousin had come over to her place a couple years ago to watch the show with her. Sadly, the show had ended around last year, Nadra recalled to herself.

Nadra wondered to herself, was she going insane? What was the world coming to? Cartoon characters weren't supposed to crash through your window while doing your homework. Was it going to rain cats and dogs? Were pigs going to fly? Was Ozai going to randomly emerge from her couch pillows, and start booty dancing on her mom's coffee table in short-shorts? Nadra prayed that she would be lucky enough NEVER to see Ozai do such a thing.

"Alright, everyone introduce yourselves, I'm listening." Nadra sat Indian style and propped her elbow on top of the coffee table and then rested her chin on the flat surface of her palm, finally clearing the bizarre thoughts in her head.

They stayed silent and exchanged glances.

Nadra growled, "You," she pointed to Scar, "Introduce. Gimmi your name and where you come from."

It was unnecessary pieces of information Nadra was about to suck in, but what choice did she have? She wasn't just going to tell them they were from a cartoon, she thought that it was better if she made friends with them, and when the time was right, she'd tell them- When she earned their trust.

"Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation."

Nadra nodded to him then looked at baldy.

"Aang, monk, from the Southern Air Temple."

"Katara- younger sister of Sokka, waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Sokka- older brother of Katara, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe."

Nadra cleared her throat, "And I," she pointed to herself, "am your worst nightmare."

The lights went out and lightening cackled in the back round illuminating her face, almost making her look crazier than her Aunt Flo. Ahh, Aunt Flow….

She chuckled at everyone's somewhat disturbed faces, "Joking, but If you get on my bad side, I _will _become your worst nightmare." She glared, "But seriously, the names Nadra DeCaprio, I'm the daughter of two crazy parents who travel the world to find Ancient cities and treasures."

"So, what are we doing here?" Katara asked.

I shrugged, "Don't know, and frankly at the moment I don't care….but I'mma help you out for now."

Sokka looked at Nadra suspiciously, and then blushed dark. Nadra, realizing what she was wearing, scurried as fast as she could with burnt feet and changed into more decent clothes. She came back down the stairs, "Do you guys know how you got here?"

All of them shook their head.

The suspicious stares from Sokka came again.

Nadra sighed, "Look buddy, I'm in a bad mood today. You got something to say to me, say it to my face. Don't stare at me like I'm green and purple polka dotted Saber tooth tiger dancing on a beach ball."

Sokka inched slowly backwards but continued to look at her. Katara nudged her brother, "I'm sorry, he's just being paranoid."

Nadra let her lips twitch upwards in the smallest fraction, "It's fine Katara. All I needed was an apology."

"You're from the Fire Nation!" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at the pale girl standing in front of the black coffee table.

Nadra face-palmed, "Sokka, I am not from the Fire Nation."

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "Sure, you're not. I'll be watching you…" he used his two fingers to point at his eyes then point at me. The second time he pointed to himself, he double poked his eyes.

"What were you guys doing before you just had to crash through _my_ window?"

Aanh looked up, "We were being followed by some weird metal worm, it had tracked us _everywhere_."

"Oh no, Toph!" Katara said alarmed.

Nadra tapped her chin. Oh yes….it was that episode where Appa was shedding, and Katara and Toph had gotten into a fight and she left, and Zuko went his own way and was following the 'metal worm' which in reality was a train.

"I see, then what?"

Katara shrugged, "Our friend Toph….I got in a fight with her and she left. In the metal thing were three girls, they we're after us. Aang's giant bison, Appa was shedding and left a trail for them to follow us. We eventually figured this out and, Aang left a fake trail for them to follow after we had bathed Appa so no more shedding would happen for a while."

"Appa and Momo!" Aang exclaimed.

Nadra shook her head, "Havn't saw a 'flying bison' anywhere, or your 'Momo'." Nadra made quote signs with her fingers and motioned Katara to finish the story.

"Azula, the leader had followed Aangs trail along with Zuko. When Sokka and I arrived, Toph was there too, then after that there was this large flash of light….we ended up in your room."

Nadra nodded, if Toph wasn't there, where was she? She would have to be with Iroh or Azula, though. They were the only ones missing. Appa and Momo were a mystery.

"Well, I'm pretty sure a flying bison would be pretty big and would be easy to find, but what if he's not here?" Nadra questioned. What if Appa really wasn't here? Then what? If the Gaang were to return back to their own…world, I guess, how were they supposed to travel the world? Zuko would probably travel on his own, so he wasn't a problem.

Sokka raised a brow, "What do you mean, '_what if he's not here'_? He's obviously somewhere, we'd just blow his whistle and he'd come running…flying."

"You still havn't figured it out?" Granted, Nadra hadn't exacted figured everything out. _Yet_.

When she had received strange looks from all of them, Nadra had decided it was time to place matters in her own hands.

"Sokka said something about a whistle," Nadra extended her hand in front of Aang, "May I?"

Aang pulled the whistle out of his shirt and placed it into Nadra's palm. Nadra nodded her thanks and exited through the front door, leaving it wide open. "Hold on, don't move."

Nadra held the whistle to her mouth and blew. Honestly, she really didn't want Appa. She would have to hide him (if that was even possible) in her backyard. And since it was in fact Spring, the giant bison would be shedding.

Nedra blew once more and waited. _Looks like Appa isn't here_, Nadra thought and was about to turn back into the house when she heard a growl. Nadra chuckled, as Appa stood on the driveway with Momo resting on the top of his head.

The whole neighbourhood came out to stare at the giant bison. Nadra panicked what if someone recognized the bison? What if someone called animal control?

Aang, Katara rushed out of the house then Sokka, he pushing Nadra out of his way and into a rose bush.

Nadra yelped and wriggled around trying to get out of the bush, but alas, it still wasn't her day.

"Appa!" Aang laughed and spread his arms out around Appa's nose.

The children from the neighbourhood broke off from their parents and began petting the bison. Nadra sighed, _in around 5 minutes, this'll be all over the news._

Katara and Sokka hugged Appa as well with smiles while the children began climbing the beast.

"Yeah, um it's great that you've got Appa and Momo back, but could someone like you know, _help me up_?" Nadra waved her hand trying to get anyone's attention.

Nadra stopped wriggling, since the thorns were piercing her skin. "Well," Nadra blew a strand of loose hair out of her face, "this is uncomfortable."

Abruptly, a pale hand was stuck in her view. Nadra looked up; Zuko. Nadra almost cracked a smile. _Almost_. "Judging from your hand, you want to help me up, right?"

Zuko said nothing but extended his hand a little farther to her. Nadra gladly accepted the help and let Zuko pull her out of the bush.

"Phew," Nadra let of his hand, "Thanks."

Zuko walked back into the house.

Nadra rolled her eyes, _flaming bag of douche_….

Nadra gingerly rubbed her back, and walked over to Aang, "Aang, fly Appa over to the other side of the house. Tell Sokka and Katara to get rid of the audience that you guys have attracted."

Aang nodded and jumped up on Appa and told Katara and Sokka to get rid of the people.

Nadra walked slowly back inside her house and closed the door behind her.

"Stupid Sokka…why did I even plant a rose bush there? Horrible place for a rose bush…." Nadra grumbled to herself and took a seat on the sofa across from Zuko.

Nadra flinched when her back touched the sofa, "My life sucks…" she groaned and screamed into a nearby pillow.

Zuko 'heh'd me.

Nadra removed the pillow, "Oh, you think your life is so hard?" she sneered, then immediately felt bad. She sighed, _you can't take words back_, "I mean- I," she frowned, "I'm sorry. I'm just having a really bad day."

Zuko leaned back into the sofa ignoring her apology, "What Nation are you from? I've never heard of this 'California' you speak of."

Nadra chuckled, "I'll explain _our_ where a bouts over dinner."

Aang, Sokka and Katara came into the living room and sat on both sides of Nadra.

"Nadra, what Nation are we in? It's so different than every other place Aang, Sokka and I have ever seen." Katara explained.

Aang nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen anything like it, and I'm a hundred and twelve!''

Sokka choked on his saliva and stared at Aang, ''You`re so old!"

"You don`t say!" Nadra snorted sarcastically as she gazed on the clock. "Can you guys behave while I pick up my siblings?"

"You have siblings?" Zuko asked from 'his' sofa.

Nadra nodded, "Their annoying little buggers, but deep down I still love 'em." Nadra let out a chortle.

"It'll take only 5 minutes, so I won't be gone for long, is that okay if I leave all of you guys in the same room with no supervision?" Nadra looked over at Zuko who was glaring at Aang.

Katara nodded and smiled, "Yup. We'll be fine."

Nedra was relieved, form the cartoon, Katara was ALWAYS reliable.

Nadra gingerly stood up from the couch and felt her back, "Oh my gosh! What happened to your back, you're bleeding!" Katara stood up and opened her pouch that holds her bending water.

Nadra shrugged, "Oh nothing happened Katara, it`s just your brother just _had_ to push me into a rose bush while running to Appa though. It's not big though, it's not like it's going to get infected." she spat each word and glared at Sokka.

"What? You were in the way." Sokka shrugged it off.

Aang looked at him, "He doesn't mean that, he's sorry."

"No, I mean it." he scoffed.

Nadra rolled her eyes, "Joyous." she limped to the stairs, "No, wait! Let me heal your back before you pick up your siblings. You don't want them being worried, do you?" Katara bended the water to stay in air.

Nadra shrugged, "I'll live."

"Sokka's my brother, I insist since it's his fault." Katara glared and flicked his forehead.

Sokka shrugged, but Aang could see in his eyes there was a tinge of guilt.

Nadra looked at Katara, "Come with me to my room, you can heal me there."

Katara smiled, "Alright." she bended the water back in the pouch and followed Nadra.

Zuko jumped off the couch and got into battle stance. Aang and Sokka stood up too, boomerang sheathed and glider ready.

"Once I capture you, I'll get my honour back!"

He threw a fire ball at the pair, scortching the top half of the sofa.

"Zuko, stop your wrecking Nadra's house!" Aang dodged attack after attack.

Zuko threw another one and completely disintegrated a wooden chair that had been lying around in the living room.

"Zuko, stop! Nadra's going to get really mad!" Sokka threw his bommerang trying to throw Zuko off his game.

"I could care less! She should obey me; _I am the Prince of the Fire Nation_!" Zuko grunted and kicked in the air and lit the ceiling on fire as Aang dodged the blow.

Aang bended water out of a cup that had been laying on the kitchen table and put out the fire.

Quick footsteps were heard on the stairs. Aang gulped as Nadra and Katara saw the mess.

Aww, _crap_...

TBC

**Me: awww shiz….Zuko, Aang and Sokka messed her living room up! What would you do if that happened to you? Peronsally, I….I actually wouldn`t know what to do. Maybe blow up in their faces and start screaming. ;D hha til next time! **


	3. Possible

**Me: I don't know if anyone noticed but the episode where they were explaining was in SEASON TWO, but the hair of Zuko's hair is actually grown out and shaggy one, not the one where his head is practically bald and there's one weird ponytail sticking out of his head. Sorry, my bad! ^-^' **

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 3

Possible

Nadra and Katara stood at the foot of the stairs. Katara looking quite shocked while Nadra…..oh _hell_, she was frickin _furious_. Her left eye twitched, her nostrils flared and she clenched her fists' so hard, her knuckles turned _white_.

Sokka cowered behind Aang, which wasn't working out that well. He was taller than the blue arrowed boy. Zuko came out of his stance and sat back on the couch, emotionless face almost _taunting_ Nadra to do something she would regret.

Nadra believed in that whole 'count to ten when you're mad' thing, so she closed her eyes and slowly calmed herself down in the silence she had granted from the group of cowering people-minus Zuko in her living room.

_One._

_Two._

Crickets chirped.

_Three. _

Appa roared from the backyard.

_Four._

_Five._

Nadra really hoped that Appa wasn't eating her mom's naturally grown cabbages. Her mom cared for cabbages. Strange, right?

_Six._

_Seven._

The chandelier that hung from the ceiling looked unharmed from Nadra's blind fury against the cartoon characters gone real. She was relieved that the chandelier hadn't got harmed. It was a gift from her grandmother who had passed. It was the only thing the DeCaprio family had of her left.

_Eight_.

Nadra exhaled quietly, _almost done_.

_Nine_.

The chandelier fell.

Nadra snapped again.

"Oh my frickin God! Katara and I can't leave for literally _two_ minutes, and almost all of my living room is destroyed, not to mention the chandelier from my grandmother!"

"Nadra, just calm do-" Aang tried to interrupt the girls fury rant.

"Calm down?_ Calm down_! Aang, _I AM PERFECTLY CALM_! How am I supposed to fix this? My parents are coming home from Ancient Rome _three days from now_!" Nadra huffed with a crazy look in her eyes, while hyperventilated.

Sokka slightly came out behind Aang, "We'll fix it." Sokka raised a finger.

Nadra shot a glare at each and every one of them in the room, minus Katara, "_You frickin better."_

Zuko glared at the girl, daring to boss him around, "I refuse to be ordered around by a mere _peasant_." He spat.

"Peasant? _Peasant_?" Nadra sputtered, "Excuse me, you would have _nowhere_ to go if it weren't for me!"

Zuko stood, "I can manage on my own, then!"

"Fine then! Leave! Get mobbed, I don't give a horse's anus about what happens to you!" Nadra shouted at him, unleashing her anger she held in for the whole day.

The California girl watched as the Prince simply walked out the door and out onto the foreign streets of her world. _No way would he survive here! This isn't even his WORLD!_ Nadra's inner self squeaked in the back of her head. Nadra honestly wanted to run out of the house and grab that stubborn Princes arm and drag him back to the house where it was _safe_. She rolled her eyes at her own kindness towards the oh-so-stubborn-one, _that's his problem now_.

Nadra looked back at Katara, "I'm putting my house in your trust, and I'm going to pick up my siblings. You can sit on the couch and relax, while the boys do ALL the work. Please, don't let them do anything else." Nadra kept a straight face and an emotionless voice, but her eyes pleaded that nothing else went wrong that day.

Not bothering to go upstairs to change her bloodied shirt, she stalked to the front door and left, slamming the door behind her hard enough the windows shook.

Once she was out of the house Katara took over the yelling job, "Why did you do that! You could've brought the whole house down! And Nadra's absolutely furious! _Again_!"

"Katara, I'm sorry. You know we wouldn't have done this on purpose." Aang apologized.

Sokka nodded, "Yeah, it was all Zuko's fault." He grumbled and stuck his tongue out at the front door of which Zuko had exited.

Katara sighed exasperated and rubbed her forehead, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. Apologize to Nadra when she comes home, right now, we need to fix this place up."

Zuko wasn't a stupid person. He achieved awards for his academics and his writing. He was an exceptional fighter, but was never known to be better than Azula, unfortunately.

This being said, all Zuko did was find a way to Nadras backyard.

He leaned against Appa's side that faced the fence; he was to be caught still in her property, Nadra would _flip_. Or so Zuko thought.

The scarred ex-prince realized he was somewhere a long way from home, and decided against wandering around alone. Also, he didn't want to be mobbed by rabid fangirls that which foamed at the mouth and attempting to strip Zuko clean.

_That_ was a no-no.

Zuko ran a hand through his coarse hair and exhaled deeply, earning a grunt from Appa. Zuko shifted his position and put a finger to his lips, "Shh." Zuko and Appa had sort of a 'relationship'. He had set him free instead of capturing him, and Appa repaid the favour by letting Zuko hide behind me. (**I'm too lazy to actually check of that episode came after the one I described last chapter. Sorry ;D)**

Appa licked him.

Zuko wiped the slobber off with his other hand and rolled his own eyes, not willing to let out a hallow laugh to the bison, but instead pat his furry side with the corners of his mouths twitched upwards.

Zuko had made a new friend.

More or less, that is.

Zuko's mind flowed over to thoughts of Nadra. No one had ever treated him like that. Okay, that was a lie; Azula treated him like that. But that wasn't the point, usually if people knew who he was; they didn't _dare_ speak out of turn, let alone order him around. He sighed, _she was different_ he thought to himself.

He looked at Appa form the side, "Yeah, she's different alright." He muttered.

"The nerve of that stupid, stubborn, airheaded, repulsive, obnoxious-" Nadra ranted, squeezing her siblings hands tighter the angrier she got.

The seven year old twin 'buggers' as Nadra liked to say, paid no heed to their hands being squished.

"Don't obnoxious and repulsive mean the same thing?" the girl of the two looked up with her big forest green hues.

Nadra shrugged, slightly lifting their arms with her, "Addi, sweetie, I'm ranting, I don't care."

Addi was tall for a seven year old, but obviously still not quite reaching the height of Nadra. Her black hair that shone midnight blue had been tied in a high ponytail with two straight pieces that were purposely let out of the ponytail to frame her face. She, unlike Nadra, had tan skin from staying in the sun for too long, but she was also born with it. That day, she had worn a green, strapless sun dress that stopped a little before her knees. She walked bare-foot to her home, her free hand carrying her flip-slops.

The boy on Nadra's left looked confused, "Who're you ranting about? You look so upset and stressed today."

Nadra sighed, and remembered Zuko, "It's a surprise Aiden, even though _he_ left, I guess you'll be glad with the other additions." She chuckled.

Aiden was three inches taller than his sister, but Addi didn't mind. His hair, same shade as his sisters; the middle top of his hair was spiked to perfection. Along the sides of his head were shaved patterns, nothing to dorky, but nothing to hard-core. He _was_ still only seven. Despite the whole '_he was still only seven'_, he wore clothes gangsters, or more presumable, _wangsters_ would wear; low ride army green pants with a white baggy t-shirt with white and black jumpers. Nadra didn't really care what they wore, as long as it didn't make _her_ look like a bad role-model.

The twins leaned a little in front of Nadra to look at each other; their eyes speaking for them and they shrugged, leaning back into place.

Katara did as Nadra told and sat back on the couch while Sokka and Aang got to work. She was lovin' being in charge. Katara wasn't a slave driver though. She wouldn't go carrying a whip around wearing stripper clothes.

Another no-no.

Aang kept himself a float with his airbending and scrubbed the black burn mark from Zuko's fire; it wasn't working out for him.

Sokka spent his time on the floor picking piece by piece of the glass chandelier that had so dramatically fallen and crashed onto the ground. The water tribe warrior yawned, "I'm hungry, and bored and hungry." His stomach growled as he lazily picked up another piece of glass.

Katara rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry, and you brought this upon yourselves. You could have repelled the attack or extinguished the fire before it did any damage."

Aang looked down at Katara, "But _Zuko_ started it. He should be here with us." The young airbender whined, vigorously scrubbed at the burn mark on the ceiling.

Katara sighed and rested her chin on her palm, "I know Aang, but he's not here anymore. And it's better off that way, too."

"She has a point." Sokka stated flatly.

"I feel kind of bad though. Zuko's out there and by the looks of this place, it's much different from where were from."

"Puh- uh, Aang! How could _you_ feel bad for someone like _Zuko_!" Sokka sputtered, immediately dropping his work.

Aang shrugged, "I dunno."

Before Sokka could retaliate or Katara could tell them to get back to work, the door fluttered open like magical pixie wings. Naw, I'm just playin' with you guys. It opened like….a normal door.

There stood at the foot of the door, Nadra and her siblings, the light shined at the backs making their shadows pop out in front and their faces and bodies darkened to make one of those affects you see in movies or video games when Mario or some other crack head comes to save Princess Peach or some other blonde bimbo.

"We're home." Nadra nudged the twins forward to look at the familiar strange people. Their jaws dropped as well as their knees.

Aiden was the first to speak, "You're- you're the _Avatar_!" he pointed at him in awe scrubbing the black residue on the ceiling, "And you're scrubbing our ceiling!" he flashed a smile to his twin.

She seemed to agree that this was probably the most fascinating thing known to man. It probably was. She nodded vigorously, "This is the coolest day ever! The _Avatar_ is cleaning our ceiling!"

Being seven years old, everything seemed to fascinate them.

Aang laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head then floated down from the ceiling. "Uh, hi! I'm Aang."

Addi squealed and jumped up and hugged him around the waist, "Can I have your autograph?"

Aang shrugged and cracked a small smile at the girl, "Uh, sure."

Her eyes brightened and her smile widened as she let go and sprinted up the stairs to her a pen and paper.

Aiden got up, "May I have your autograph too?"

Aang nodded and smiled, more confident around the pair of children, "Sure."

Aiden grinned as wide as his sister and hurried to get a piece of paper and pen as well.

Sokka coughed into his fist, gaining the attention of the two twins that had come down form the upper story.

Aiden, avoiding all the glass shards went over to Sokka and bowed, left hand balled into a fist, and right straight, "I'm Aiden, and it is an honour to be in your presence."

Addi went for Katara, "You're the greatest water bender ever! I want your autograph too." Her smile was true; her forest green hues sparkled in admiration.

Nadra had long ago entered the house and closed the door behind her, then taking a seat and watched the twins unfold as their favourite cartoon characters were cleaning their living room. Though, they hadn't cared the room was in a complete mess, they were just happy to see that anything is possible.

Even cartoon characters that just happened to crash through your window and destroy your house.

Katara smiled back, "What's your name?"

"Addison," she looked left and right and whispered in Kataras ear, "but it's Addi for short." Addi put a finger to her lips and said in a hushed tone, 'shh'.

Katara giggled and copied her then grabbed the piece of paper and the writing utensil. She wrote her name in cursive then handed it back to her.

Sokka had a proud look on his face, "Well, Aiden," he grabbed the piece of paper and writing accessory, "I could teach you how to fight with a sword." He tried showing off, but Aiden was well aware, Sokka wasn't the best warrior out there. Yet.

Aiden nodded though, eager to start lessons as soon as possible, "Sure thing, SiFu Sokka." He bowed and once again, avoiding the glass shards, he stood in front of Aang and smiled big.

Aang chuckled and wrote his name on the paper and handed it back and ruffled his hair. Normally, Aiden doesn't stand for such things as 'hair ruffles' but this time, Aaang ruffled his hair. The Avatar.

Oh yah, I bet that made you go weak in the knees too.

Addi came straight after and had gotten an autograph from Aang, then Sokka; lastly, Aiden had gotten an autograph from Katara.

"Is everyone nicely acquainted now?" Nadra sat with her legs crossed with a bored look on her face.

The twins grinned and nodded, while the Gaang exchanged looks and shrugged decided, yes they were 'nicely acquainted'.

Nadra suddenly clapped her hands together, Katara jumped, "Rwins, Aang and Sokka, you guys can continue cleaning the living room. Katara and I will prepare dinner." She stood from the couch and grabbed Katara by the arm dragging her towards the kitchen.

Aang and Sokka groaned while Addi and Aiden shrugged and placed their autographs on free couch and began working.

"So, Katara, I'm assuming you can cook, right?" Nadra asked, occupied by looking through the cupboards.

Katara didn't want to brag, "Well, I picked a few things here and there."

Nadra smiled, "You're much more appealing than Sokka. No offence."

Katara let out an airy laugh, "None taken. He just thinks you're form the Fire Nation. Once he figures out you aren't he'll lighten up."

Nadra nodded, "I'm sure." She looked out the kitchen window and saw Appa. And then her mom's eaten cabbage plants. She shrugged inwardly, _oh well_.

"What would you like for dinner?"

Katara tapped her chin and shrugged, "It's up to you."

Nadra smirked then pulled out a rectangular object from her pocket. Katara stared at it strangely, "What's that?"

"It's a cell phone. Almost everyone has one these days. They help you communicate with people. Watch." She came up besides the clueless girl and dialled the 'Panago' number.

A voice erupted from the cell phone which made Katara jump, "Hello, this is Panago Pizza, how may I help you?"

Katara stared in awe at the little rectangular object while Nadra put the phone her ear and ordered.

TBC

**Me: WOOO! KATARAXNADRA BONDINGGGGGG! TWIN LOVEEEE 33 ;D till next time folks! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Zita DeVario

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 4

Zita DeVario

Once the twins plus Aang and Sokka were done cleaning the living room to their best ability (that being said, since that horrible burn mark refused to come off of the ceiling), the gaang had gotten a full house tour by the twins. They explained each piece of technology they had in the house with as much detail a seven year old can muster within their bodies.

Addi gave Katara the spare room beside hers and Aidens, and right beside Katara's room was Aangs', across from his room was Sokkas.

The doorbell rang and Nadra jogged over to the door; she unlocked it and yanked the door open.

"Here's your pizza." the nerdy pizza delivery boy breathed in hard and sucked up all his snot in his face. He turned his face towards the rose bush and spat. His face was covered with pimples and her pants were much too high for comport. His hair was copper and _hella_ greasy, his socks were pulled high and he had type holding his glasses together. Worst of all, he smelled like cheese. Not even the good kind too!

Nadra scrunched her face up in disgust, but not wanting to be rube, she smiled at him. With two fingers she grabbed the pizza box, scared of what Snot-Boy had done to it. Poor Pizza Box...

Nadra pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to him, "Keep the change." _caz i really don't want to see your face_ Nadra added in her head.

She turned around and closed the door with her swinging leg.

Nadra kept holding the pizza box by the corners, like it was a contaminated Platypus-Bear; even though there was no such thing in the 'Real' world.

She placed it on the table and opened the box, she wouldn't tell them that the boy delivery the pizza smelled like cheese and looked like a complete nerd. Who knows, that nerdy dude could've been an exceptional boyfriend, she scoffed to herself in the kitchen. Nadra was never one to 'judge a book by its cover' but that delivery boy, oh yah, he was an exception.

"Dinner!" Nadra walked over to the foot of the stairs and called once more, "Hoy! Dinner!"

The twins came out first then soon after the gaang came out of their rooms.

Addi was first and jumped into Nadra's arms half way down the stairs. Nadra spun around for a short moment then set her down, the same thing went down with Aiden.

"You don't need me to help you reach the kitchen, right?" Nadra smirked at Sokka.

Sokka coolly walked past her and turned back around, "Nope, I got it down."

Sokka, not noticing the small table that was behind him that had her home phone on it, tripped over one of the legs. He yelped in surprise and fell back, his head hitting another leg of the table.

Nadra walked over and frowned, "Are you okay?"

Sokka, surprised by the change of attitude, but he wasn't complaining, "Yeah, I'm-"

Nadra laughed, "Not you. The poor table." she rubbed the table top tenderly and sniffed pretending to cry, "Herman..." she wiped an invisible tear from her eye, "You were so young."

Sokka rolled his eyes at the dry humor at himself and got to his feet heading to the kitchen. Katara and Aang held in laughs behind her. She grinned at them and the three of them went in the kitchen.

Sokka stared suspiciously at the round mass of dough with cheese and tomato sauce on it- not in that order, on the table. "What" he pointed at the pizza, "is that?"

"It's a pizza, SiFu Sokka." Aiden licked his lips and reached for a piece. He picked up two pieces and put it on his plate.

Nadra took a seat beside Aiden, "It's one of the most famous foods in the world, but you can't eat it every day." Nadra patted her stomach, "Gets you fat." she picked up two slices as well.

Aang sat beside Katara who sat beside Sokka. They exchanged glances and picked up a slice. "I don't trust anything that doesn't have any meat on it." Sokka poked at the cheese.

Nadra rolled her eyes, "I was just being considerate; Aangs a vergetarian."

Katara loked at her, "I didn't tell you that how do you know?"

_Aww shit_, Nadra made something up fast and put on her poker face, "Aang did say he was a monk right? Monks think every life has a value...or something like that, so hence reason why I called him a vegetarian. I didn't know if I was correct though. Lucky guess, I suppose." she picked up her slice and took a large bite, trying to silence herself.

Aang smiled, "Thanks for noticing."

She smiled back and swallowed, "No probs."

Eventually Nadra had all three of them eating like crazy.

Aiden looked behind him and peered out of the small kitchen window and saw a big furry object, "No way! Aang, is that your flying bison?"

Addi immediately stopped chewing and jumped on the counter to see out the window, "It's a flying bison!" Addi and Aiden were careful not to say his name out loud since Aang hadn't told them his name. They were much better at being subtle than their older sister.

"Aang, can we feed him please?"Addi asked, "We've got lots of fruits and vegetables we need to get rid of. None of us eats them anyway." she waved her hand dismissively.

Aang nodded, "Sure."

Aiden took a hold of his plate and his sisters while she got out some cabbages and fruits out. "Wash them first." Nadra reminded them.

Addi did as she was told then she and Aiden were out the back door to Appa.

Aiden happily followed his sister to Appa. "Wow! You're so big!" Addi craned her neck to look up at Appa.

"You want to eat, Appa?" Aiden came beside her. Appa let out a growl and Addi began to throw cabbages and apples into his mouth.

Aiden stepped in his fur, "Ewww, he's shedding." Addi giggled, "Atleast Aang takes care of Appa, his fur is soft."

Zuko hid under the fur of Appa, though it was still completely obvious he was there. You could still see his feet. _Ehh, how hard is it to fool some kids_? Zuko smirked;_ I just might be able to get away with tonight_.

The smell of pizza eventually evaded his nostrils as there was an afternoon breeze. Zuko held his stomach, he was hungry. He wished for his stomach not to make any sounds. But then again...when do things ever go right for Zuko?

Aiden snapped his head to the right of Appa, there was a bodily outline coming from his fur and feet were coming out from the bottom, "Addi, look." he pointed.

Addi tilted her head, "Um...we know you're there. You can come out now."

Zuko sighed and shoved his way through the now fur that was sticking to him and his clothes. Now he looked like a damn chicken. Though neither Aiden nor Addi laughed. "You-you're Zuko!" Addi squealed.

"Shh! Quiet, I'm hiding out here." he whispered harshly. Addi nodded and pretended her mouth was a zipper, and zipped it shut. She was not fazed by his harsh tone of voice.

"Why? You didn't do something to upset our sister right?" Aiden handed Addi her plate back.

Zuko raised a brow, these were her siblings? They looked so...not Nadra-ish.

"It's okay, I don't care if you answer or not." Aiden whispered and smiled. Noticing Zuko's gaze on his plate full of food, he held it out to him. "Here. I can always get more later, you look hungry."

"What is it?" He asked then took the plate.

"It's pizza." Addi answered and took a bite. Zuko, not having any other options of food took a bite. It was good. _Really_ good. Like, really really good. Like when you havn't eaten in the longest time because that one dumbass in the line doesn't know shit about ordering food, then when it's finally your turn and you get your food. _It was that kind of good_.

Zuko finished the one piece that was left and handed Aiden the plate back, "Thank you."

Aiden smiled, "You want more? I'll go back quickly and see if there's any left." Before Zuko could protest, he ran off in the direction of the house.

Addi sat on Appa's shedded fur, "You can sit you know." she offered a spot in front of her. Her left side forever and always belonged to her twin.

Zuko obliged and they sat, "My name's Addi, that boy who just sacrificed his pizza is Aiden."

Zuko couldn't put his finger on it, but Addi seemed to remind him of someone..."I'm Zuko." he introduced himself despite him knowing that they knew him already. Zuko thought nothing of it; he was the Prince of the Fire Nation and they should know who he was. Addi heard the screen door opening and Aiden came, "Here." he handed the plate over to Zuko with two slices on it.

Aiden sat beside Addi and looked longingly at the pizza, "That was the last of the pizza wasn't it?" she asked dryly.

Aiden nodded and grinned sheepishly, "Yeah...can I have some of yours?" Addi gave him her extra piece.

Zuko was almost compelled to give the food back. He gave up his own hunger for him. "Why are you being so nice?" he asked, expecting them to be scared or atleast hesitant to approach.

They shrugged, "I think I'd like someone to give me food if I was hungry and hiding in a giant bisons shedding fur, you what I mean?" Addi attempted to make a joke.

Yeah...no one laughed.

She pouted, and Aiden took over the conversation, "Were you the one Nadra was ranting about?"

Zuko raised a lone brow, "Ranted?"

Addi nodded, the memory coming back, "Yeah, she was like" she cleared her voice and imitated her older sister, "The nerve of that stupid, stubborn, airheaded, repulsive, obnoxious."

"Then we stopped her at there." Aiden cut in. Zuko face-palmed. He wasn't that bad. Right? _RIGHT?_ Yeah...

"Don't repulsive and obnoxious mean the same thing?" Zuko brought up a question. The twins exchanged looks and shrugged.

In the backround a twig broke, "Hide!" Aiden got up to his feet quickly and helped his siter up while Zuko hid.

"Heyyy twinies." Zita DeVario stood infront of them casually and waved. It seemed she was completely oblivious to the giant bison.

Zita DeVario was good friends with Nadra. The two girls looked somewhat alike; her skin was as pale as Nadras- if not more and they were both sexy slim mamas. Haha, you guys wish. Her black hair stopped between her waist and her mid-back. Her deep blue hues stood out and contrasted with her pale skin. That night she wore knee length navy skirt over fishnet stockings, knee high heel-boots, and a white-and-violet not-quite-corset.

"Nadra's inside with some...guests." Aiden told her, triyng to get her inside.

Zita smiled, "Considering the bison, I suppose the Avatar's here?"

The twins nodded, "Yep, I'm sure they would love to meet you." Addi said a little too quickly for comfort.

Zuko rolled his eyes, they were nervous; it was giving them away. Though, he had to give them credit, any other seven year old would've told immediatley. They were helping him.

Zita leaned on one leg and crossed her arms, "You gus are hiding something arn't you?"

Aiden gulped and the twins once again exchanged glances. Zita smirked, the twins were bad at lying. "Nope, no hiding here." Addi laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it's not like were hiding Zuko under Appa's fur." Aiden tried helping out her sister, but under the pressure, he failed.

Zuko face palmed.

Zita gasped, "Omigod!"

Addi and Aiden pulled her where Zuko was, "Shhh! He's hiding." Addi told her.

Zita nodded, "Oh okay" she whispered. Zuko came out of the fur.

Zita held in a squeal and jumped him- I mean, glomped him. "You're- you're! Omigod!" Zita squealed quietly making Zuko flinch.

While Zita thought _'omigod!I'm touching him_!' Zuko thought _'oh Agni, she's touching me!' _

Arn't they frickin perfect for eachother?

Zuko pushed Zita off of him and side stepped. Zita coughed into her fist, "Sorry, just a small fangirl moment."

Zita's personality was quite the opposite of Nadra. Nadra was blunt and didn't a horses anus about what you thought of her, she was loud and proud. She loved large crowds, as most of the time the attention was on her. She didn't like reading, but she did if she absolutely had to. Zita though, gave a small incentive about what people thought of her, but didn't give a damn just like Nadra. She was quiet and a bookworm, she hated large crowds but sometimes if you were lucky enough to see her out of her shell, she broke out into random spazz and or broke out into song or Gir impressions. Yeah, we're talking 'bout Gir from _'Invader Zim'_.

"I'm Zita, pleasure to meet you." she bowed respectfully and calmly on the outside. But inside, she was on full fangirl mode. Addi and Aiden were surprised she didn't foam up like that guy on Kyoshi Island (_LOL i'm sorry, I just had to :PP_). Zuko nodded to her.

"Why're you hiding? Did you get Nadra mad?"

Zuko was perplexed by this 'did you get Nadra mad'. She honestly wasn't that bad if you got her mad.

Zuko didn't answer and sat down on the shedded fur.

The screen door creaked, "Hey! Twins come in now. It's getting dark, and finish feeding Appa." Nadra called from the door.

"Okay!" the twins answered in unison. Aiden dusted his pants of the bison fur, "You want a blanket or pillow? We'll sneak one for you."

Zuko shook his head, "The fur would be enough."

Addi smiled at Zuko and picked up the remaining fruits that were forgotten, "If you need anything, throw a pebble at that window." she pointed to the one beside the broken one.

Zuko nodded. He was somehow...very grateful for the twins. They were giving him food, offering him blankets and pillows and kept him hidden and hadn't a problem with him not answering them half the time.

"Hey, I'll go see Nadra now. I'll try to prevent anyone who tries to come here." Zita got up and dusted of her skirt and waved to the three.

The twins waved back. Aiden walked to the kitchen to return the dishes then came back to help feed Appa.

Once the twins said their goodbyes to Zuko, he was left alone with Appa….and his fur. Zuko was still confused by their actions. No one had ever treated him with that much respect….with that much kindness…..save for his uncle Iroh. He didn`t complain as they were willing to help, he was just confused. He relaxed against Appa and closed his eyes.

As the sky got darker, Zuko`s lips twitched upwards in the slightest fraction about the events of today.

For the first time in a long time, Zuko _smiled_. Sorta.

TBC


	5. Parents

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 5

"Eyy, mama Zita." Nadra spread her arms out for a hug. Zita obliged and laughed at her joke.

"So, whatcha doin' here?"

Zita shrugged, "Bored. I'm wondering if I can sleepover?" she smirked. Nadra chuckled remembering their previous sleepovers involving random spazzm attack about the most random things. Nadra nodded, "Find a spare room, and your good to go." Though this time, Nadra wasn't that sure their sleepover this time will be as hearty and random as the others.

Katara turned around to see what was going on; she smiled and quickly head over to Nadra and her friend.

Zita let go and looked at Katara, she shot a smile back. "I'm Zita DeVario, one of Nadra's friend." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Katara, pleasure to meet you." She shook the hand and pointed to Sokka and Aang, "I'll introduce you to them, if you want."

Zita nodded eagerly, "Yes please."

Nadra yawned and stretched she walked to the foot of the stairs and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Hey, I'm going to bed. Katara and Zita are in charge if anything happens."

There was a protest from Sokka, then the sound of someone flicking his forehead so he wouldn't make her mad anymore that day'. Ahh, you gotta love Katara and Zita.

Groggily, Nadra made it up the stairs, walking straight past her room she headed for her sibling's room. Not bothering to knock, Nadra entered to say goodnight. Her hand on the knob she began twisting it.

"What are we going to do about him?"

Nadra instantly let go of the handle and pressed her ear against the door. Nadra had taught Addi and Aiden, eavesdropping was bad…._eh who cares I'm older_.

There was some shuffling around in the room until Aiden answered, "We just have to keep him hidden, I guess."

Nadras brows knitted together, who the hell were they talking about?

"How? One way or another, _he_ will eventually check up on _him_ and find 'who-know-who." Addi sighed exasperatedly. Nadra was impressed, they didn't use names and they whispered even though they 'thought' they were alone; they were much too smart for seven year olds.

"Obviously he's going to be found sooner or later, but what're we supposed to do about it?" Aiden snapped. Addi frowned, "Sorry…."

Some more shuffling, "No, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I suppose we'll figure something out tomorrow. G'night Addi."

Nadra took a couple steps back from the door then waited till there were no more movements, no more shuffling and no more 'good nights.' Cautiously, she entered the room, the two small heads turned towards her and smiled.

"Just came in to say good night." Nadra leaned against the door frame. Aiden and Addi sat up and leaned against their head board, "G'night." They replied simultaneously. They relaxed back into bed and Nadra left. Nadra quietly shut the door behind her and head to her room, now fully awake and intrigued by her sibling's conversation.

She subconsciously reached for her doorknob, but the realized that Sokka and Katara kicked down her door right of the hinges. She sighed and let her hand drop as she walked over her door that was lying on her carpeted floor. No longer caring about the door, she carelessly walked over to her window. She hissed in pain and lifted her foot up, _glass_. Nadra face palmed at her stupidity, she had forgotten aobut the glass shards that had been scattered around the same area in her room.

"Your bad day just won't end, will it?"

Nadra turned her head, since she didn't want to risk another cut on her foot if she spun around. Nadra chuckled and settled on her bed which was conveniently right beside the broken pieces of glass, so she didn't have to walk much. Sokka walked over the door and then propped it where it should have been.

"Thanks." Nadra closed her math homework and placed it on her small table beside her bed, and then picked up her iPod and put one earbud in her ear, "So, any particular reason you're here? I'm pretty sure it wasn't just to prop my door up against the wall to cover up the hole that my door has forever been." She smirked as Sokka came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've come up here to apologize." Sokka smiled apologetically, he stared at the device in her hand but quickly averted his gaze back to her face. Nadra noticed his stare, but that was typical. She had never seen Sokka like this in the cartoon. Well, she did, but it rarely came out.

"Eh, it's alright." Nadra shrugged it off and waved her hand dismissively. Sokka shook his head and frowned, "No it's not. It was wrong the way I treated you." He said softly. Nadra smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "I said it's fine. You were just being precautious. I understood why you were acting like that; you and Katara are travelling with the Avatar and you guys can't afford anything bad to happen."

Sokka, "But still..."

Nadra chuckled, "What happened to sarcastic Sokka, eh? You're becoming a softy."

Sokka gaped and smirked, "Hmph, I was just being a gentleman." Nadra laughed, "Just keep thinking like that, and you just might believe it one day."

Sokka chuckled, finally being on good terms with the girl that had so kindly welcomed him, his sister and Aang. His gaze went back to the pocket fitting rectangular thing in her hands.

Nadra held it up to him, "This is an iPod. It projects music by…"Nadra paused; she didn't really know how an iPod worked or how it was made.

"Well, I don't really know." She grinned sheepishly, "all I know is that it was made for people to have a handheld object to project music. You can download the music on iTunes."

Sokka nodded, not really understanding what he said, but went along with wht she was saying.

Nadra held up the other earbud and put it in his ear, Sokka pulled the earbud out. "Any reason why you're shoving random things in my ear?"

Nadra rolled her eyes, "Put it in yourself then, I wanna show you how it works."

Sokka hesitantly obliged and there was a clicking sound as Nadra browsed through songs. "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a song that you'd like." She smiled as she found one and pressed play.

_It's too late baby there's no turning around, _

_I've got my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds, _

_This is how I do, when I think about you._

Bewildered, Sokka took the iPod from Nadra's hands and inspected it trying to figure out how it worked.

_I never thought she could break me apart _

_I keep a sinister smile, and a hole on my heart_

_You wanna get inside, then you could get in line, but not this time_

"These are headphones." Nadra pulled lightly on the earbuds, "They make the music come out of the iPod." Nadra tried her best to explain. Sokka nodded absorbing the information, his thumb brushed over the controls and the small screen lit up, "Hero Heroine by Boys like Girls?"

"It's a band."

'_Cause you caught me off guard, now I'm running and screaming,_

_I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine…._

_I won't try to philosophize, so just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes. _

"Sorry if you don't like the song choice." Nadra took back the iPod and rested it on the covers. Sokka shook his head, "I like it; it's a good song." He smiled at her.

_This is how I feel, and it's so surreal. _

_I've got a closet filled up to the brim with the ghosts of my past_

_And my scattered things, and I don't know why, you'd even try, but I won't lie_

Nadra's face felt hot and she cleared her throat looking down, "I'm kinda tired Sokka….so…."

Sokka pulled the earbud out, "Alright, good night Nadra." Sokka stood right away and exited the room so not to get in between Nadra and her sleep. Sokka exited the room by squeezing through a small crack he left.

Nadra sighed heavily. That was weird; really weird. Nadra placed a hand over her quickening heart as she continued to listen to the song.

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

_(I feel like a hero)_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong _

_(and you are my heroine)_

_Had my heart on lockdown…._

Nadra pulled her earbud out and turned the iPod off, her face covered with a dark blush. She rubbed her forehead, "Oh God…please tell me I did not just blush because of Sokka…."

Aang sat on his bed, meditating. He was trying to reach Avatar Roku; which was basically impossible because he was in a completely _different world _and there were no spiritual places or shrines. Aang worried on how he was to save the world if he couldn't even get to his world.

_Aang breathed in and out deeply and concentrated harder; soon enough his arrow glowed as well as his eyes and he was in the Avatar State. _

_Aang awake in his sitting position in the Avatar State. He stood quickly, determined to find Avatar Roku. "Avatar Roku! I need your help!" Aang called out to an empty forest; his voice echoed. _

_Aang sighed and walked to an abandoned cave; Avatar Roku was usually in abandoned caves for some odd unexplainable reason. "Avatar Roku?" Aang whispered wishing not to wish anything- if there was anything to wake, of course. _

"_You wish to see me Aang?" Avatar Roku tapped his shoulder from behind, giving Aang a scare. _

"_Yes," Aang sat Indian style in front of Avatar Roku, "I'll start from the beginning."_

_Avatar Roku chuckled, "That would be for the best." _

_Aang explained the absurd story to Avatar Roku and listened for his advice. "So the time has finally come." Avatar Ruko smiled and looked at Aang seriously. _

"_What? I'm confused, what're you talking about?" _

"_In order to defeat the Fire Lord and restore order to the world is to gain the trust of the Banished Prince and The Raven Haired Maiden." He emphasised the word trying to make Aang think._

"_What? Why would we need Zuko to help us? He's trying to capture me! And who's The Raven Haired Maiden?." _

"_You will figure it out in time, my child, but you must hurry or both yours and her world will perish…."_

Aang opened his eyes slowly and fell back onto the bed. He had so much to think about for a boy his age. Well, technically he was a hundred and twelve, but still!

Aang sighed as he thought about it. How was he supposed to get Zuko to join his team? Who the heck was this maiden!

_**Morning~! **_

Nadra groaned and opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight, "Gah!" she rolled over and soon adjusted to the lighting. She groggily got out of bed, not bothering to grab and brush to comp through her messy mop of what she called her hair.

She pushed the door aside and let it fall to the ground, the loud sound form the door crashing to the ground probably woke everyone up. Nadra didn't give a damn; she was going to make breakfast anyway. Might as well get everyone up.

To her surprise, no body woke up. She shrugged to herself and shuffled to the washroom. She brushed her teeth and all that crap and picked up her brush. She looked at herself in the mirror and shivered at the sight of her hair. It was in complete disarray; her hair stuck up in every way possible and defied gravity itself.

"Ehh, I've had worse." Nadra shrugged and attempted to brush her hair. She tugged on the brush for it had gotten stuck on a knot, groaning in frustration she pulled again but harder.

And the brush got stuck; her hair stuck up in every way possible and defied gravity itself.

"Ehh, I've had worse." Nadra shrugged and attempted to brush her hair. She tugged on the brush for it had gotten stuck on a knot, groaning in frustration she pulled again but harder.

And the brush got stuck.

Addi and Aiden always woke at the same time as their sister. It was siblings' intuition. Addi gently nudged her brother, "Hoy, I think Nadra's up."

Aiden groaned and shoved his face deeper into his pillow. Maybe it wasn't an always when it came to waking up. "Aiden, we have to go out and check on Zuko." Addi tried another excuse to get her brother up.

Aiden sighed into his pillow, "I'll catch up with you, go check Zuko and wake Zita."

Addi smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Addi did as she was told and she went to go check on Zita first. She hesitantly knocked and poked her head into the room. She was still sleeping. Addi took her head out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Addi turned around and jumped. "Hey." Aiden smirked tiredly. Addi punched him in the arm, "Hurry up, we don't have that much time. Zita isn't awake to keep Ndra busy once she comes from the washroom ." She whispered. Aiden nodded, "You go to Zuko while I fetch some food for Appa as an excuse."

The twins went their own way and met up at the backdoor in the kitchen to the backyard. Aiden looked behind him and slowly opened the screen door, the screen door squeaked and the twins snapped their heads towards the kitchen for any signs of life.

Aiden shrugged and whispered, "Heavy sleepers." Addi nodded and they tip-toed their way to Appa, watching out for the open windows that held the people that resided in the two story house.

Appa awoke as they headed towards him. Appa yawned and licked Aiden covering him with slobber. Aiden wiped the slobber off of him, "Good morning Appa."

Addi pet his nose, and then looked at Aiden, "Is Zuko awake?"

Aiden knelt down beside the banished prince and shook him lightly, "Zuko, are you awake?"

Zuko groaned in his sleep and rolled to his side in the bison fur. Aiden went back to the front of Appa and set down his food. Appa made a growling sound in thanks. "Shhh, Appa. You'll wake everyone." Addi patted his side.

The seven year old girl sat beside her twin and watched Zuko sleep. "He looks so…calm when he sleeps. Vulnerable."

Aiden nodded, agreeing, "It's strange to see him like this, no?"

"I'm not complaining though, he looks kinda….._cute_." Addi blushed. Aiden made a quiet barfing sound, "Pedo Bear." Addi pouted and slapped him, "That's not even the right word!" she exclaimed quietly in protest.

Zuko groaned once more and slowly opened his eyes. He hissed for a moment at the light change, but soon adjusted. He looked at the twins in the middle of their quarrel.

Addi looked back at Zuko and took back her hand that was about to slap Aiden again, "Did we wake you up?" she frowned, feeling the guilt creep into her.

Zuko shook his head, even though they did. He sat upright, "Is anyone else awake?"

Aiden shook his head, "We checked on Zita, but she's still-"

"Sleeping?" Zita poked her head behind Appas head.

"Nevermind." Aiden mumbled. Zita yawned and sat beside Zuko but keeping her distance, she was terribly shy sometimes.

Addi chuckled, "Nadra's awake too, and she's going to make breakfast soon. Anything in particular you want? We'll ask her for it."

Zuko shrugged, "Blueberry pancakes?" His mother; Ursa, always made the best blueberry pancakes.

Addi and Aiden exchanged glances but put on a smile and nodded. They knew they didn't have any blueberries.

"Anything else?" Zita piped.

Zuko shook his head, "It's up to you guys."

The three of them stood up and left Zuko sitting, "We ought to be heading back now." Zita told Zuko. He nodded.

"Find a place to hide other than behind Appa, I'm pretty sure Aang will greet Appa this morning." Addi gave Zuko a heads up.

Zuko hadn't thought of that.

"Wait," Zuko called them back, the looked at him, confused, "Thanks."

The three of them looked at eachother and chuckled at the banished prince. Zita spoke up, "It's no problem."

"What you guys want for breakfast?" Nadra looked through the cupboards, Katara behind her brush in hand brushing her hair.

"Blueberry pancakes." Addi piped from the table.

"And I got blueberries!" Aiden brought them from beneath the table and showed his sister with a childish grin.

Nadra raised a brow, "Where'd you get the blueberries?"

Zita raised her hand, "I bought it from the corner store a couple blocks from here."

Nadra nodded, making the brush in her hair yank. She hissed and stopped Katara, "Thanks Katara, but I think my hair just isn't being good today."

Katara laughed and nodded, placing the brush on the table, "Alright."

Nadra looked at Katara for help, "Could you scramble some eggs and fry some bacon?"

Katara happily obliged and looked through the fridge gathering the items. Aang airbended his way into the kitchen, Sokka following close behind.

"Morning, you two." Nadra smiled as she broke out the ingredients to make the batter for the pancakes.

"Good morning Katara, good morning Nadra, good morning twins." He smiled his grey eyes shone from the sunlight that came through the window.

Katara turned her attention to Aang, "How'd you sleep?"

Aang shrugged, "Good, I guess."

Katara knew something was wrong, but she continued to crack the eggs. Sokka pulled up a chair beside Aiden, "Oh I slept fine Katara, thanks." He said sarcastically to his sister.

I stifled a laugh as I put the KitchenAid to work to blend the batter. "How'd you sleep?" Sokka looked in Nadra's direction.

Nadra pointed to herself, unsurely, "Me? Oh, I slept fine." She turned herself back to the KitchenAid and smiled shyly into the batter. She turned the KitchenAid off and unlocked the stainless steel bowl. She set the bowl on the counter and looked at the twins, "Go wash the blueberries and you can take turns folding them into the batter."

The twins excitedly headed towards the tap with the blueberries and washed them less than thoroughly. Katara opened the kitchen window as it seemed to get stuffy, and Aang's flying lemur flew it and landed ontop of Zita's head. Zita picked the lemur from her head, "Awww! You're so cute!" the pitch of her voice had gotten suddenly high and she squeezed Momo into a bear hug. She let go and Momo went to Aang. "What's his name?"

Aang pet Momo and picked up some blueberries that had been washed but not used, "Momo." He smiled and pet the lemur.

The grey hued boy walked to the backdoor, "I'm going to go check on Appa."

The twins and Zita exchanged worried glances, "Wait, Aang!" Addi blurted grabbing his sleeve. She got a suspicious stare from Nadra. Addi gulped, "Uh..I want to come with you!" she blurted out of nervousness failing to come up with a better excuse.

Aiden focused on folding the berries into the batter while avoiding Nadra's eyes boring into his soul. She was already becoming suspicious. Zita coughed into her hand, "I needa get some air." She left the table and through the front door.

Aang shrugged, not bothered by the random outburst, "Sure, c'mon!" he grinned wide and grabbed her arm.

Once Aang and Addi walked to Appa, Addi decided to give Zuko some warning. "So, Aang," Addi said a little louder than normal, "When did you get Appa?"

Zuko shot up and quietly got up, his head looked left and right, but he was incapable of finding some place to hide in such short notice. Someone grabbed Zukos wrist, catching him off guard. He prepared a glare to whoever had grabbed his wrist, only to find it was Zita. She put a finger to her lips and tugged on his wrist. The instinctive chatter become louder as they neared Appa, Zita pulled Zuko behind Appa to his tail then to the darker side of the house.

"Stay here until Aang goes away." Zits whispered to Zuko, "I have to back inside, Nadra is already so suspicious."

Zuko nodded to her and she ran back around the house to the front door. Zuko crouched against the wall of the house and stayed there listening to the conversation.

~  
TBC


	6. StarGazing

**Me: hey guys this is my 6****th**** chappy :)) and id like to thank the ppl from some previous chappies for bothering with this story: '**_**Edlover23'**_**, '**_**Yoyogirl13'**_**, '**_**SpikeDawg45'**_** annnddd FINALLLYYYYY –DRUM ROLL PLEASEEEE- '**_**Miloflygon'**_**! **

**Milo has been SOO frickin supportive and even helped me wif some ideas. She IS Zita. :)) **

**I'd like to dedicate this chappy to her since she's been wif this story since chappy 1! :)) hope you like it Milo! Just for you I put in some 'Invader ZIM' quotes. Lets see if you can find them! ENJOY THE CHAPPY **

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 6

StarGazing

Aiden constantly looked out the kitchen window watching Aang and his sister talk. He continuously folded blueberries into the batter then looked to see if the batter had enough.

"Nadra, I'm done." Aiden pushed the bowl to her. Nadra picked it up and with a ladle she scooped some batter and put it on the hot pan. Nadra let the bottom of the pancake cook until she flipped it over. Katara worked on the other burner making scrambled eggs.

"You guys make a pretty good team."Sokka complimented, put his feet on a nearby chair.

Aiden sniffed the air, "Oh, Sokkas' right, it smells really good." He grinned, "We eatin' good today!"

Zita entered the house and sat down, "Who missed me?" Nadra raised her and grinned, "Mee!"

Zita looked blankly at Katara, "Why do you have a head?"

Cue awkward silence.

The girls laughed. Aiden looked out the window once more; Anang and Addi were heading back inside. Aiden gave a breath of relief, Aang didn't find Zuko.

Aang opened the door for Addi and they gathered around the table. "The pancakes will be done shortly." Nadra flipped the pastry of goodness then placed a coked on a plate. Katara grabbed another plate and put the scrambled eggs on it. She put some more oil on the pan and let it heat up before putting bacon on.

"Wait, isn't Aang a vegetarian?" Addi tucked on Kataras' robe. Katara looked at Aang apologetically, "Whoops….."

Aang waved his hand, "It's fine."

While Katara fried the bacon, Sokka stood to open the screen door to let the air come in.

Once breakfast was finished cooking and was laid on the table everyone gathered around the table. Everyone loaded their plates with food; especially Aiden. "I want to eat outside with Appa." Aiden stood up, "Excuse me."

Addi followed his lead, "Yah, me too. Excuse us."

Nadra looked suspiciously at the twins but let it slide then she turned her gaze to Zita, "I don't suppose you want to go with them?" she had caught her in the act of slowly getting u from the table plate in hand.

"Uh…..yah…." Zita rushed out and followed the twins out of the house and to Appa.

Nadra cut a piece of pancake and popped it into her mouth, "Something's going on with them…." Nadra mused and looked behind her to the window and watched them sit at the side.

Katara shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Nadra shrugged, "If you say so."

Aang cleared his throat, "Um, everyone I have something to say."

All eyes were on him, even Momo's. "I contacted Avatar Roku. I'm pretty sure you know who that is since…were kinda not real." Aang looked at Nadra. She nodded as the night before at dinner she had explained where they were.

"What did he say?" Katara brought the subject back. "Well, he said if we were going to defeat the Fire Lord we would need Zuko's help." Aang told them.

Sokka almost spit out his orange juice, "What! Why Zuko?"

Aang shrugged, "I don't know. I said that too, and we need the help of some Raven Haired Maiden." Aang made quotes signs around 'Raven Haired Maiden'.

Nadra bit some bacon, "Who the hell is that?" she popped some pancake in her mouth, "That's a really stupid name if you ask me." She scoffed.

Sokka sighed, "Just great. Now we need to find this maiden person and we need to get Zuko on our side! This is going to be a piece of cake!" he said sarcastically waving his fork in the air, pieces of the scrambled egg on the pointy parts.

Nadra looked perplexed, "But….that didn't happen…you didn't need…."

Katara looked at her, "You mean when you watched the show, we didn't need their help?"

Nadra shook her head, they needed Zuko but who the hell was the maiden? "Well…not exactly. I can't really tell you because it would put the story in whack and I wouldn't know the outcome to help you if need be."

Aang nodded, "I get what you're saying."

Cue awkward silence.

"Today we need to go shopping." Nadra declared as Sokkas eyes sparkled, Nadra looked strangely at Sokka but blew it off, "If you guys want to blend in here, you're going to need new clothes." She looked at Aang, "And hair."

The Avatar blushed, embarrassed and scratched his head.

Nadra chuckled, "I have a baseball cap for back up Aang, no worries. We'll leave around lunch time; you guys can borrow some of my clothes. In Sokka's case, you can borrow some of my dad's old ones."

With all of them agreeing the put their dishes in the sink and they dispersed doing their own thing.

Zita, Addi and Aiden came back after everyone had left. Zuko had been fed and chatted with and breakfast was done and over with.

The trio put their plates in the sink. Addi and Aiden headed to their room as Zita was left to find Nadra. Zita wandered up the stairs and pushed her door out of the way, "Nadra?"

Nadra lay on her bed, her legs crossed as she flipped pages to the 'Oprah' magazine. "Sup, Zita."

Zita grinned and sat Indian style on the bed, "Not much, you?"

Nadra shrugged, "Eh, I really don't know anymore." She flipped another page then spoke up, "You know, I really want to be on one of Oprah's episodes. Like the ones where she's like," Nadra sat up straight and held the magazine with one hand, "'YOU GET A CAR!' 'YOU GET A CAR!'" Nadra pointed at inanimate objects in her room. Zita laughed, "If you ever, you better bring me along."

Nadra nodded and laughed alongside with her, "Sure thing."

Cue silence.

"So," Nadra put the magazine down and picked up 'Cosmo Girl', "You're getting along pretty well with Appa, eh?" Nadra smirked behind the pages of 'Cosmo Girl' and it's quizzes about how to make guys love you.

Zita held a nervous expression but soon hid it, "Yah I guess. Appa's really….something, you know?" she chuckled.

Nadra flipped the page and found her reading a segment called 'How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days', she mentally barfed, "You know that 'Invader Zim' Gir hoodie you want?" Nadra completely ignored her question of 'you know?'.

Zita nodded, thinking the worst was over.

"Well," she sat upright, "It's on sale and I _could_ buy it for you, because of all the things you've done for me and maybe some '_Doom_ _Juice'_?"

Zita nodded, "Really!" she grinned ear to ear, ecstatic on getting her dream hoodie from her favourite show, "But wait….." Zita knew better; Nadra only got things for people on three occasions. One, she was in an abnormally good mood. Two, birthday gift. Three, if she wanted something in return.

Nadra chuckled, an evil glint in her eye, "Yah, you know me much too well."

Zita sighed, her hopes deflated. "What is it this time?" Nadra was never too keen on the idea of bribing someone, but in extreme circumstances she did what she must.

"You tell me what's going on with you, Addi and Aiden. I've noticed Aiden has been taking too much food and then goes out in the back with you and Addi and hang around Appa. I find it kind of suspicious…."

Nadra knew all too well that Zita caved easily, especially if she was bribed correctly.

Zita's palms began to get sweaty as her eyes darted around the room to avoid the look Nadra was giving her.

"_Zita….the hoodie….the Doom Juice…."_ Nadra's voice echoed through her head as Zita caved.

"Alright, alright! I better get my hoodie and my juice after this! Zuko's hiding on the side that's against the fence. Addi, Aiden and I have been keeping him company and feeding him. We asked him why he was there, but he didn't answer." Zita took a big breath, considering she didn't stop to breath.

Nadra blinked in shock. _Zuko_? She caught herself smiling before Zita saw it. "Alright, the gaang, the twins and I are going shopping today; go get '_his_' measurements so I can get him some clothes too. Don't tell him I know about him. Wanna come with?" Nadra rummaged through her desk drawer and found a tape measure. "Use this to get '_his_' measurements, don't tell the twins either."

Zita nodded.

Nadra sighed and smirked, "You should really learn not to give in so easily."

Zita fake gasped and flailed her arms, "But... invader's blood marches through my veins, like giant RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! The pants command me. Do not ignore my veins!"

Nadra blinked, "That didn't even make sense…..are you sure you don't need to be tested?"

~  
_**Three Hours Later~**_

Zita had gotten Zukos measurements' and the gaang was dressed accordingly to what the world wore. Katara let her hair down and stopped with the braid; she borrowed Nadras' pink tight fitting tank top, then over top was a semi-see through top. Katara wasn't comfortable with the short-shorts Nadra had given her, so she stuck to some skinny jeans. She wore some old converse on her feet. Strangely, Katara and she was the same size in clothing and shoes. Aang wore a 'Detroit Red Wings' cap with a loose read t-shirt with the word 'AVATAR' written across it. His shorts were plaid and he wore flip flops on his feet. Sokka looked pretty damn ridiculous. Since he wasn't as small as Aang, he couldn't borrow some of Nadra's younger cousins clothing that had been left by him. His shirt was two sizes too big and he squeezed into Aang sized pants. Poor Sokka…..

Nadra looked over Sokka and stifled a laugh, "Let's, pfft, go." She opened the door and once everyone filed out she locked the door.

Aiden opened the doors to the car and the gaang froze, "What's that?" Katara pointed to the red BMW. "It's a car." Addi answered and went in the back seat with Aiden.

"It's for transportation. Best way to get around besides like a bus or plane or skytrain or anything." Zita shrugged and went for shotgun.

Katara looked unsure of the strange machine, "You're sure this is safe? Can't we just take Appa?"

Nadra shook her head, "You know we can't. It'll draw too much attention." Nadra ignored Sokka and Aangs protest and hopped into the driver's seat.

_**After Shopping~! **_

Dinner had past and Zita had been dropped off at her house due to the fact she had randomly yelled 'GIR! Unleash the monkey!' while Nadra was driving. The twins turned in and so did the gaang. All who was awake now was possibly Momo who had bunked with Sokka and Nadra.

Nadra got up and tiptoed down stairs and to the kitchen. She made as little sound as possible not to wake her guests or her family. Nadra pushed the screen door open and shuffled her feet over to Appa; she wanted to see if Zita was making up a messed story or she was telling the truth. In all reality, Nadra knew her friend wasn't lying; she just wanted to see Zuko again. That sexy flaming bag of douche….

Appa didn't awake, so that was one less problem to worry about. She looked over at the window of her siblings; thankfully and typically they weren't awake. Who was awake at 2am trying to creep some cartoon character? Nadra, that's who.

Closer she got the quieter she got, unfortunately she had stepped on a hard twig and it snapped in half.

Zuko, hearing the snap of the twig shot up still half asleep, and threw fire at where he heard the sound, "Who's there!" seeing as he was half asleep he hadn't thought it could be someone from the house.

Nadra jumped back, but not fast enough, "Gah!" she yelped and fell on her behind with a thump while the fire disappeared burning the grass around her. Nadra whimpered at the sting of her feet, it was even worse than the hot water burn she had gotten the day Aang and Zuko crashed through her window. Nadras feet were burned with fire; her feet throbbed.

Zuko rubbed his eyes, pulling himself together, "Wah-?" he looked at Nadra on the ground, trying to inspect her foot in the dark. "I-I'm sorry."

Nadra glared at Zuko, "Pft, it's nothing." She got to her feet and cringed falling to the ground, "Okay…_maybe_ it's something." She sat with her feet not touching the ground.

Zuko felt almost guilty for burning her feet. "How'd you know I was here?"

Nadra shrugged, ignoring the throbbing stinging pain she felt on the soles of her feet, "I'm not stupid you know, it was pretty obvious something was going on."

Zuko mentally cursed himself.

"You know, I'm still mad at you for crashing through my window." Nadra picked at her nails. Zuko put his weight on his arms, "Your point being?"

Nadra shrugged, "Sometimes, I don't know."

Zuko knew she wasn't only referring to the statement or question, but something much deeper and complex.

"I bet it gets cold here out at night."

Zuko shook his head, "I've traveled like this since I was thirteen, it's nothing different."

Nadra nodded, "Oh…..well, I've got an extra room…." She hinted at him. Zuko smirked, "Giving into me already?"

Nadra scowled then rolled her eyes, "All I wanted to do was be generous. My siblings are quite attached to you."

Zuko remained silent.

Nadra yawned and crawled her way over to Zuko, "The sky looks pretty tonight." The raven haired girl pointed out while leaning on Appa. Zuko nodded mutually agreeing.

"What's your story?" Zuko asked her.

Nadra tilted her head confused, "My story? I don't understand what you mean."

Zuko looked up at the stars, "My uncle once told me everyone has their own story. Whether it's complete, unfinished or they don't know about it yet."

Nadra smiled at Irohs advice, "I get it now." She thought of Aang and Monk Gyato and Sokka and Katara about finding Aang. "Well, I don't have much of a story. I'm a normal girl living in California, I've got twin siblings that are now seven years old- I'm pretty sure you know. My parents have been travelling the world once the twins were born; they left me in charge of them and the big ass wad of money. My life was pretty average after that." She stayed silent then carried on, "Then one day, I was having a terrible day. My straight iron had broken that morning, so I couldn't straighten my curly and frizzy mass of hair. Gum got stuck on the bottom of my favourite converse. I was late to class due to the stubborn piece of gum that wouldn't snap in half. To top it all off, I missed my bus to school and her sky train home. Three times." She sighed remembering the awful day, "When I got home I burned my feet with some water then headed to my room. I had my iPod on and relaxed trying to clear my mind with some homework." She looked at Zuko and chuckled, "Then, out of the blue a quite handsome sixteen year old and a bald twelve year old had crashed through my window and the rest? Well, you'll just have to stick around long enough to find out." She grinned at him, the moonlight providing them some light.

_Handsome_? Zuko smirked at the thought, "You're not so bad yourself, beautiful."

Nadra hid her light tint of pink and responded casually, "Gee thanks." She yawned once again and then lay on her back looking at the stars an arm to prop her head up, "You don't mind if I just sleep here do you? Sine you burned my feet," she pouted, "I can't walk back to my room, and I don't appreciate being carried."

Zuko rolled his eyes and her childishness and nodded to her, "Go right ahead." Truth be told he was getting pretty tired too; he lay down beside her with a reasonable amount of space between them.

"Damn, Appa's fur makes nice bedding." Nadra chuckled at herself, "Good night Zuko."

"Hn." Zuko responded back and kept looking at the stars. It had reminded him of home; of his mother. He and Ursa had occasionally come out at night and sat on the room star gazing. He had missed doing that.

He heard soft snores beside him and saw oh so tough Nadra curled in a ball at the side, nibbling on her thumb. Not sucking, _nibbling_. Zuko chuckled; she looked so vulnerable in her sleep, not like the usual tom boy Nadra.

Zukos brows knitted together as she began to shiver. _She must not be used to sleeping outside, _he thought. He tried covering her with more fur, but it failed. She sneezed and rubbed her nose, not waking up. Zuko groaned and shuffled over a bit to the shivering girl. He sat upright and leaned against Appa, he slowly and carefully pulled Nadra onto his lap. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and noticed how cold she was. Perhaps she got a cold? Zukos muscles tensed as Nadra snuggled into his chest for warmth. Zuko avoided looking at the girl nestled in between his legs while the smallest tinge of pink made his way onto his cheeks. _I'm sooo not going soft_, Zuko thought to himself sarcastically.

Zuko tightened his grip lightly around Nadra as a cool breeze flew by them making him and her shiver. Zuko yawned and closed his eyes.

He really hoped Nadra wouldn't be so pissed when she woke up in the morning.

TBC

**Me: phew! It's finally done, sorry if it's in a rush ^-^'. Milo, you likey? ;D did you find the few quotes from 'Invader ZIM'? haha I hoped you did. Thanks everyone for all your support these couple of chapters, the story alerts and the favs and everything but, not to be ungrateful, but despite all the favs and story alerts, barley anyone has reviewed ;-; not that I'm complaining I'm grateful to the people who do, but their basically the same people. So, Im just asking for people to review alittle more, please? Hehe, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just a suggestion. **

**Thanks everyone! Till next time! **


	7. No Use

**Me: hey guys ;D a new chappy and a new day! This chappy will have some of a surprise or twist… hur hur hur….. :PP ESPECIALLY for MILO! YOU READING THIS? WAHAHAH! You are SOOOO going to suffer this chapter. ENJOY THE CHAPPY! AND TO YOU MILO, ENJOY THE SUFFERING! WAHAHA, but then again you wouldn't really classify what I'm going to put you through as 'suffering'. =-= **

What Was the World Coming To?

Chapter 7

No Use

It had been around three or four days since they had just disappeared in a bright light. It sounds cliché when people tell you, but when it -if- it actually happens to you, it's like a hard punch in the gut with an extremely large boulder.

Toph and Iroh had searched every library for any scroll that would tell them what had happened to their friends. Azula couldn't care less.

"Ugh! This is no use! We're never going to find them, and the fact that I can't even read slows us down!" Toph threw her hands up in the air and sat herself down.

Irohs' gaze didn't leave the scroll, determined to find his nephew and Toph's friends, "We cannot give up Toph. Who knows where they are? They could be in trouble and need our help." He closed the scroll he had been reading and picked up another.

Toph sighed and blew her bangs out of her face, "I know but….I can't feel them anymore. Their presence is completely gone."

Iroh froze, "Perhaps they are out of range." He covered up his nervousness. Toph looked at Iroh, "You know something that I don't." Iroh couldn't fool Toph.

Iroh turned to look at Toph, "Perhaps Toph, but it's just a hunch." Toph shrugged, "Lay it on me Tea Man, we've got no other leads."

Nadra's eyes flew open, "Fuck balls! School!"

Zuko snorted and instantly woke up by the girl that was sleeping on his laps, outburst.

"I gotta-"she then noticed her hands were on some ones chest and she looked to meet nose to nose with Zuko, "Why the hell was I sleeping on you!"

Zuko opened his mouth to respond but Nadra was already crawling away, "Nevermind! I have to drop Addi and Aiden to school and I have no idea what time it is!" she frantically scurried away on her knees.

Zuko got to his feet and followed her, "Let me help you.' He grabbed her upper arm causing her to stop crawling.

"Gee, I would accept but my feet are so badly burned I can't even walk on the outsides of them and I really don't appreciate being carried." Nadra responded snatching her arm back and continuing to crawl.

"Too bad." Zuko carefully snaked his hand underneath around where her tummy was and flipped her over. Before her back could hit the ground he effortlessly picked her up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch where you put your hands!" Nadra slapped Zukos shoulder and tried wriggling from his grasp, "Didn't I tell you that I didn't appreciate being carried?"

Zuko shrugged, "This is the fastest way to get to your siblings." Now _that_ silenced her. Zuko smirked inwardly at his success. He used his back to push the screen door open.

"Zuko! What're you doing with Nadra?" Sokka got out his marshedes while Katara and Aang got into defensive stance.

"Zuko!" the twins from the table exclaimed.

"Hey, what're you two doing here? You guys are supposed to be at school!" she pointed her finger at them. Aiden shrugged, "Well, you're supposed to be at school too, but you were too busy sleeping on Zuko's lap to care!" he pointed his accusing finger back at her.

Addi snapped her fingers and rolled her head in Z-Formation, "Mmmmhmmmm!"

"Pfft, uh- pshhhh." Nadra made random noises to cover up not having an excuse, "Whatever!" she hid her blush well but Zuko could still see it.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sokka let his hand drop, "The twins know Zuko, Zuko's carrying Nadra, and Nadra slept on his lap! What is the world coming to?"

Nadra coughed into her fist, "Trust me Sokka, I ask myself that everytime I wake and see you guys are still here."

"What? It's not like we could leave him hiding behind Appa to starve!" Addi threw her hands in the air just like she didn't care! Ahem, sorry. Nadra explained her story of the night before leaving out the details of him burning her feet. The gaang would certainly feel at unease once again.

"Yes, you could have!" Sokka replied to Addi doing his own movements. Zuko didn't look insulted.

Katara and Aang sucked in the information nicely and pleasantly, though still uncomfortable around the banished prince. Zuko, as well, sucked in the information about him and the rest of them being cartoon characters very nicely.

"Calm down Sokka, everyone's on Aangs side _temporarily_," Nadra shot a look at Zuko, "Until we can figure out a way to bring you guys back home."

Sokka glared childishly at Zuko, "_Fine_." He spat and took a seat next to the just awoken girl.

"Nadra," Katara began, taking a quick look at her feet since they were resting on the top of the coffee table in the living room, "Why're your feet so red?"

Nadra looked at Zuko then shrugged; she didn't want them hating him more than they did already because of an accident, "Walking to much bare foot. Bad for my feet." She lied.

"I burned her feet." Zuko said from his seat.

Sokka pointed an accusing finger at the prince, "He's not to be trusted!" Aang put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it was an accident." He said trying to sooth the warrior.

Nadra nodded, "He was half asleep and I was stupid enough to step on a twig and snap it. He was just startled or something."

Sokka crossed his arms and inched closer to the girl, "That's what he wants you to think."

"Ohh, getting' close to my sister, eh SiFu Sokka?" Aiden winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Aria nudged him, "You know, I always expected to her to be with an actual _man_, you know? Like Zuko."

Sokka sputtered, "Excuse me? I am _soooo_ much manlier than him!"

"Says the one who had a difficult time deciding whether or not he should buy his man-purse." Katara scoffed form her place beside Aang, remembering the shopping trip in Gaoling. Aang laughed as he remembered too that Sokka, after he purchased the purse, that he had specifically yelled stubbornly 'why did you let me buy this?'.

Addi and Aiden applauded at Kataras comeback.

"It's not a man-purse Katara, It's a bag! A satchel even!" he disagreed hotly crossing his arms over his chest and stuck him nose up in the air.

Nadra laughed, "Ahh Katara, you are my frickin' role model. Damn! I love you." She raised her hand for a high five which Katara returned happily, smirking at her brother in victory.

Zuko let a small grin show at Sokkas embarrassment.

Katara cleared her throat earning everyone's attention, "Now that making fun of Sokka has been crossed off my list, we need to discuss other matters." She said in all seriousness. Laughing gone and no more smiles- everyone paid attention to what she was going to say; but nothing could prepared Zuko and Nadra for what Aang was about to say.

"Nadra, Zuko we need you to join us on our journey to restore peace when we get back to our world."

"You sure this is the only way, Tea Man?" Toph looked at Iroh sceptically as he continued to draw a large circle in the dirt with a stick. Iroh had gained the nickname shortly after joining Toph on her search for her friends and his nephew.

'Tea Man' nodded and drew the symbol of the Water Tribe on one 'corner' of the circle, then drawing the Fire Nation symbol on the other 'corner' and so forth. Inside the bigger circle was a smaller one with a triangle inside.

"I'm not sure what will happen if we try this, though." He sat inside the smaller circle and patted the ground across from his, motioning Toph towards him. "Where'd you get this information from?" Toph sat like Aang did when he meditated.

"The Fire Nation library. One day I was researching about the Spirits that kept the world in check, and I came across this." He spread his arms out to Toph to look at the circle.

"Oh, well I can't really see Tea Man, but okay I know what you're pointing at." He joked trying to remove the tension from doing the ritual.

Iroh chuckled, "Oh yes, I seem to forget sometimes."

Toph cracked a smile; Zuko was such a lucky guy to have an uncle like him. "So, how do we do this? I'm beginning to miss Sugar Queen, Twinkletoes and Snoozles."

"All you have to do is meditate and release your chi." Iroh explained clapping his hands together and closing his eyes in concentration. Toph did the same and let her chi flow form her arms to her feet to her hands. Soon, Irohs and her chi began to flow out of them, creating a bubble of chi around them. She could feel Iroh getting nervous, like something bad was going to happen. Toph relaxed and cleared her mind putting aside Iroh's nervousness.

The bubble of chi grew and grew engulfing the whole circle and the nations symbols. It caused the earth to rumble beneath them, Toph 'saw' the chi and began to feel nervous herself, what if this was a wasted effort? What if it didn't work? What if she would never get to 'see' her friends again?

"Relax, Toph." Iroh said calmly to her as if he read he mind. Toph breathed in and out and relaxed letting her shoulders drop again.

And the chi bubble popped leaving Iroh blinded by the light and Toph shocked by the outcome. The pair felt a tugging sensation on their soul- they held on to their life, but they blacked out as the life had been 'sucked' out of them.

The circle was gone and so were Toph and Iroh.

Zita let her feet dangle off her computer chair as she literally laughed out loud as she listened to the oh so famous quotes of 'Invader ZIM'.

Zita wiped an invisible tear from her eye from laughing so much, there seventy five quotes in the video. _Seventy five_! She opened up her email and paused the video, she clicked '_New'_ and inserted Nadra's email and copy and pasted the url to the video. She cracked her fingers and began typing to her buddy, '_Bet you didn't know this! At YouTube, there's a video that has 75 Gir quotes. 75!_'. She laughed to herself and then pressed '_Send'_.

She exhaled happily and decided to take a break from her computer and the endless random things she had found on _Youtube_. She jumped on the couch and put her feet underneath her as she grabbed the remote and began surfing through channels. After probably fifteen minutes of surfing, Zita found herself unbearably tired. From what? Zita suspected laughing at all the random shit she found on the internet. Ahh, internet. She switched the television off and yawned as she curled up on the couch_. A nap couldn't hurt right? _Zita thought and decided that after her nap, she would visit Nadra again. She bet on her life that they would need help containing the stubborn banished prince.

As she fell in a deep sleep she hadn't bothered that her T.V had a blue ominous glow around it or that it practically sucked her off of her couch when the ominous light engulfed the whole living room while the blue light shone through the windows.

Then again, as Aiden _did_ say, she _was_ a heavy sleeper.

"They are all exterminated. They will bother us no more." Azula knelt on one knee in front of her father- Ozai.

Ozai stared at his daughter, pride shining in his hues, "Very good Azula. I am very proud of you." He refused to smile but the twinkle in his eyes showed he was in fact astounded by his daughter's ability to knock out the Avatar and his friends as well as his stupid son.

Azula smiled at her fathers praise, "Thank you, father."

No matter how many times Ozai had said '_I'm very proud of you'_ it had never gotten old to her. She was praised all her life by her father- all she ever _wanted_ in life was to be acknowledged by him and she did as she pushed Zuko farther and farther out of the picture. It was only fair in her eyes though- she got father and he got mother. Even though, mother had been gone for years, it hadn't mattered. As long as Azula got what she wanted, when she wanted it was all a pretty picture to her.

He nodded at her, "You were _certainly_ born lucky."

Azulas eyes sparkled as she smiled upwards to Ozai in his throne- he had praised her again, "Thank you, father."

Zita woke up confused, dirty and coincidentally on dirt. _That_ was never a good sign. She sat up stiffly then heard a pop in her back, "Well, that's never a good sign." She muttered incredulously.

She stood up and bent backwards and heard another pop, "That's better." She said to herself and took in her surroundings, "Well, this is going to sound cliché," she said to herself while walking in a circle, "But this place looks awfully familiar."

She shrugged it off, "Eh, whatever." Zita took off on the dirt bath leading to her to somewhere she _really_ hadn't anticipated.

~  
TBC

**Me: since ALL of you guys probably know where Zita is, who wants to join her? And I'm dead serious about it too. I need some other people involved in this too, you're not necessarily going to be a friend of Nadra's but you'll certainly be somewhere in the story. I only need about 6 or seven people. So if you're interested, just review in the review thingy. I need your name, height, appearance, attire, hobbies and personality. You might want to get into detail when it gets to 'appearance, attire and personality' I really don't want to get your character portrayed incorrectly in the story. Thanks guys :)) hoped you enjoyed this chapter! See yah next time!**


	8. Of Cambell Soup and Freddy Bensen

**Me: hey guys :)) hows everyone doin'? Good, I suspect. So, I've got like two people willing to participate in the story. And one, that wants to, but hasn't given in her information….. The girl who hasn't given in her info is '**_**Priness.' **_**so, Stary, if you don't mind reviewing your info. Here's what you need, I've added some more things to the list : name, height, appearance, attire, hobbies, age(your true or make it up), eye color and personality.**

**And SOMEBODY deserves a cookie. 'Aguywithnorealaccount'! I like the name….has…PIZAZZ. :DDD –hands virtual cokie- that's for giving me three review :33 **

**Here's the chappy guys!**

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 8

Of Cambell Soup and Freddy Benson

"I can heal your feet if you want." Katara offered. Nadra waved it off her eyes close, "Ehh, I'll just let it heal by itself. It's not like anything big is happening in my life."

The twins exchanged nervous glances. Nadra popped open one eye, "Something important is supposed to happen today, am I right?"

Addi nodded slowly and glanced at her feet, scrunching at her almost raw feet. Zuko burned her pretty bad.

"I'll get the calendar." Aiden stood from his seat and jogged to the kitchen.

"Well, by your guys' expression, I can tell that I'm not going to like what's coming up." Nadra sighed and sat up right instead of slowly sinking into the couch.

"If you're going to get mad, don't take it out on me." Sokka told her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Take your anger out on Jerkface over there!" He grinned as he got out a wooden target circle. It was the ones you see at carnivals- the circle that got smaller and smaller and was painted red and white with a tiny dot in the center. He rested it on Zukos' chest, "Perfect! Now you can hit him dead-center in the gut!" he flashed a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

Katara face palmed as Aang smiled nervously at the prince as smoke began to emerge from his clenched fist.

"Calm your balls, princess. Sokka's just playin'." Nadra smirked and stuck her tongue out.

Sokka stuck his pretty little nose in the air like he always did when discouraged and sat the farthest away from Nadra.

She was the one flashing a toothy grin.

Aiden came back to Nadra with the calendar, "I suggest everyone backs away from Nadra." Aiden advised while he handed her the calendar to browse. He scurried over to Addi once calendar in Nadra's hand.

"Puh-lease, you're over reacting!" the teen rolled her eyes and then searched for the date. _August 9__th_…. Nadra used her finger to trace random lines on the glossy paper until she found the date.

"Ahah!" she placed her finger on the number and then looked at the events, "All it says is 'Parents Visiting'." Nadra scoffed.

She froze and shoved the calendar in her face and got a better look, "No, no, no!" she chanted, "Holy crap!"

"Shouldn't you be happy? You're going to see your parents again!" Katara inquired, perplexed by her reaction.

"Well, of course I'm happy!" she stated obviously, "But the fact that _you_ guys are here, and the fact that my feet are _burned_ and that stupid black residue is _still_ on the ceiling and- and there is a big ass _**HOLE**_ where my grandmas chandelier should be, is making me not so FRICKIN' _**HAPPY**_!" Nadra rambled, expressing every detailed word that needed to be stressed.

The gaang plus the twins and Zuko was backed against the wall at the other side of the living room.

Nadra hyperventilated and looked at the calendar again, "What the fuck! The finals for the dance competition is three days from now!" her blood boiled as her hands couldn't stop themselves as her palms crushed the calendar into one big paper mess.

Nadra looked at her feet, "Oh, whoopdie-frickin-doo! My feet have like, friggin' second degree burns on them! And my parents will see them and start babying me telling me that I need to be more careful then ontop of that-"

You'd think Aang would learn to stop telling angry girls to 'calm down'. He didn't.

"Nadra, you just have to calm down." He interrupted, "Deep breathes in and-" Aang demonstrated and he got hit in the head with a lamp.

"Ontop of that," Nadra decided to finish her rant, "I have the finals to my dance competition! What am I going to do?" she sighed in defeat as she had finally calmed down, "My feet won't heal in three days…." Nadra under handedly threw the calendar at Zuko's feet, "I have to drop out." She mumbled sadly.

Nadra fell to her knees from the couch and sloppily dragged herself upstairs. At the foot of the stairs, she threw a hateful look at Zuko, "I know it's an accident, but you just happened to do that 'accident' at the wrong time." Her hair hid her face, but if you looked right, you could see something glisten on her cheek sliding down her chin then fell.

Zuko felt like he had just been squashed by a bunch of bricks. He was _guilty_.

"Don't mind her, Zuko. She's just upset on not being able to compete." Aiden told him, worried that his sister might actually hurt his feelings. Addi nodded, "Yeah, don't mind her. She'll get over it."

"I'm going to heal Nadra as much as I can." Katara headed up the stairs not bothering to even spare a glance nor glare as the ex prince.

Aang headed towards the kitchen and came back with a bucket of water, soap and a wash cloth. Aang looked at Sokka sternly, "She's helped us. It's time to repay the favour."

Aang floated in the air with his bending and scrubbed vigorously at the black residue. Sokka looked at Zuko, "I may not like you, but you have to help to. You're the whole reason she's all depressed and junk."

He was right, but what was he to do?

"What am I supposed to do?" Zuko questioned the Water Tribe boy. Sokka shrugged, "Fix her feet. Oh wait!" Sooka cried out in fake surprise, "You can't." he said blandly.

"Look, I'm sorry I burned her feet!" Zuko fumed at him.

"Why're you apologizing to _me_? Apologize to the girl whose dreams had just been burnt to a crisp."

Iroh groaned as he slowly got up on all fours and rubbed his aching back, "Ohhhh, my back…"

Toph rubbed her forehead and felt a sharp pang in her back, "Ugh, you're tellin' me Tea Man." She planted her feet on the ground and couldn't 'see'. Her eyes flew open.

Iroh stood up and offered a hand to Toph who was still on the ground. When Toph wouldn't accept the hand, Iroh bent down to her level, "Toph, are you alright?"

The earth bender looked up, her eyes not a pale green but a bright forest green. She turned her head left to right as tears brimmed.

Toph could see.

"Toph! Your vision!" Iroh exclaimed, happy that his friend finally could enjoy the gift of sight.

Toph still couldn't believe it, she could see! She wiped her eyes and her usual sarcastic grin, turned into one of joy. "Iroh, Iroh! I can _see_!" Toph giggled excitedly and headed off in the right direction.

Iroh chuckled and caught up to her, "Yes, Toph. Are you happy?"

Toph nodded, "Happier than I've ever been in my life." She sighed contently as she looked up into the sky then flinched, "Agh! The sun was in my eyes…."

Iroh laughed, "You are not supposed to look directly into the sun, it will damage your eyes."

Toph took that lesson to heart. The last thing on her list now, was to damage her eyes.

"Hey, Tea Man, do you know where we're going?" Toph looked his way and studied his face.

Iroh stopped, "Uh oh…."

"I told you, I didn't know where I was going!" Zita said through gritted teeth as she refrained herself from pulling out all her hair from her scalp.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" the teenager raised a sceptical eyebrow at her.

Will Cambell was his name, you know like 'Cambells Chicken Noodle Soup'? Zita laughed. He was roughly 5'8 and his age probably thirteen or fourteen, give or take. By his hair Zita could tell he was one of _those_ guys- the kind of guy that had fuzzy, spikey hair that always had a hand running through his locks, because honestly, he couldn't care less. Those guys were _trouble_. To Zita, Will honestly just looked like Freddy from_ iCarly_, expect with light brown hair instead of dark. He was a skinny tan kid with broad shoulders- for _his_ age at least. His voice was abnormally low for someone like him- Zita couldn't take him seriously. He wore grey sweat pants and a blue faded t-shirt and the most shocking thing Zita found out was that he wore _fedoras_. You know what I talkin' bout? It's those pimp hats Micheal Jackson wore. Yeah, baby. Will explained to her, he was wandering around the village out of uniform since he had a day off from work.

"Sureee, what kind of work Will?" Zita followed behind him, as her wrist' were bound and were connected to a string that was clenched tightly between his fingers.

Will shrugged, "Nothing big, basically doing shit around the palace and waiting for that bald avatar to crash through on one of our stain glass windows in slow motion."

The older girl burst out and laughed, "Oh Agni, you, Freddy Benson, crack me the fuck up." She tool deep breathes to calm down but eventually laughed again.

Will looked back, "Who's 'Freddy Benson'?" while tugging the rope to hurry her up.

Zita waved her wrists dismissively, "Oh, no one in particular. Just _you_. It's _your_ new nickname! Isn't that great, Fredward?"

TBC


	9. Dancers Dream

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 9

Dancers Dream

"Well, my life still sucks ass." Nadra sighed as she dipped her feet into a bowl of water. Katara lay on her bed facing her, "Well, Zuko is never to be trusted. You shouldn't have gone out there by yourself. Accident or not."

Nadra shrugged. Perhaps she was right, but she hadn't seen what happened as Sozins Comet neared. They joined Aang and helped bring down Ozai.

"Wow," Nadra started, "I just felt a wave of de ja vu." She thought of how Toph was the only one who believed Zuko had truly changed and in the dead of night she went after him only to get her feet burned by a half asleep Zuko.

Katara raised a brow, "You've had your feet burned before?"

The older girl shook her head, "Naw, it's nothing you need to worry about Katara."

Nadra shifted and lifted her feet from the bowl of water, "Okay, how do they look now!"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Nadra, they aren't going to heal in a day, let alone get better in five minutes."

The raven haired girl sighed and crossed her arms, "Then how am I supposed to dance?" Katara sat Indian style facing her from the bed, "What do you mean?"

"Dancing is my dream." She held a hand up to silence Katara, "I know that sounds ultra cliché, but it's true." She started explaining, "When I was a kid, my dad took me to this dance academy to check it out. I ended up liking it. _A lot_." She sighed, "Ever since then I took dance lesson after dance lesson. From interpretative to break dance to hip hop." Nadra paused to look at Katara to see if she was following- Katara nodded and she continued, "Eventually, I got a dance group together with the most talented dancers I know- my friends. A couple months ago we started competing and we made it into the finals."

Katara smiled, "That's great!"

Nadra twirled her finger in the air, "Whoopdie-frigging-doo. In case you've forgotten Katara, I can barely stand. No way I'll be able to dance at the finals. I'm letting my whole team down…."

Katara frowned, "That's horrible."

"I know."

"But you don't need to win some dance competition to prove you're a great dancer!" Katara piped.

Nadra shrugged, "I know that, but me and my team-we're underdogs. People look at us and think 'oh they won't amount to anything in a dance career'. It just gets annoying, I want to prove to them, that we can and we _will_ amount to something in our life, even if it's not dancing." She slammed her fist down on her arm rest.

Katara smiled, "That's what I like about you so much. You're so head strong, you always think of others first and you never give up."

Nadra scratched her head embarrassed, "Pffft."

Katara laughed and gently punched her arm before someone knocked on the door. The girls exchanged looks before shrugging, "Come in."

Zuko came through the door making Katara glare and sit a little straighter. "Hey, Katara, I got this." Nadra patted Katara on the back. Katara nodded and walked out the room, purposely pushing Zuko out of the way.

Zuko glared at the figure that walked down the stairs and entered her room. He took a couple steps forward.

"Stay there!" Nadra pushed her hand out like a crossing guard, "Uhm…Sorry….Kinda freaked there, hehe." Nadra heaved a nervous laugh. She knew she shouldn't be so nervous about him; the feet thing was an _accident_.

"I'm sorry." Zuko looked away shamefully.

Nadra raised a brow, "No, no. I'm sorry, I totally told you it was okay, and then I bash you. I just got so frustrated and sad and all that crap." Nadra sighed.

Zuko slowly inched towards her bed and sat on the edge, "Sokka told me about you and dancing…."

"What the hell? Does the whole world have to know? I _just_ told Katara." She raised her arms with a 'are you frickin serious?' face.

Zuko shrugged, "I'm still sorry though, Sokka told me how important the competition is to you and your group." He frowned.

Nadra looked into his eyes. People said the gateway to a person's soul or heart or whatever was through their eyes. She took that to heart; she had always looked into people's eyes to see if they meant what they said. When she looked into Zuko's, she saw sadness and remorse, regret…..

Nadra shifted and balanced on the edge of her chair, "Move closer."

Zuko was confused but obliged, "Okay…what now?"

Nadra smiled warmly, "I don't do this a lot or in fact at all," her face hardened as he jabbed Zuko in the shoulder, "but if you tell anyone I did this, I guarantee you I will shave my initials into your hair."

Zuko raised his lone brow and was ready to reply until Nadra extended her arms and pulled him into a hug. Zuko stiffened and let the younger girl hug him_. Should I hug her back? _Zuko contemplated on what to do and eventually loosened up. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her torso and hug back.

Nadra let go, "I could tell you needed a hug." She pat his shoulder, "but seriously," she pointed her accusing finger, "if you tell anyone I hug you, I'm shaving my initials into your head."

Zuko chuckled, "I wouldn't expect any less."

Nadra grinned superiorly, "Good. Now lift me up, I'm hungry."

"Is this what the other villages and cities look like too?" Toph looked around to the strangely sculptured buildings and surroundings.

Iroh shook his head, "This place is like no other I have been to." Iroh frowned; perhaps his nephew and Toph's friends were in this peculiar place.

"What's the stuff we're walking on? It's not dirt." Toph stomped her foot on the grey cement. Iroh shrugged, "We best be careful, we do not know where we are or its customs."

He earned a few stares from people on the crosswalk, Iroh waved and smiled. The girls at the other crosswalk thought he was a pedophile; they cringed and speedily walked away.

Toph face-palmed at Iroh's innocence of the situation.

You gotta love Iroh.

"I mean, seriously. You let your men dress in non-nation colors? And another thing Willy over there doesn't even LOOK like a Fire Nation citizen." Zita scoffed and nudged Ozai.

Ozai wasn't one to be toyed with or messed with or….don't those words mean the same thing? Anywho, Ozai was just not one of those people you would like to joke around with.

He simply just wasn't a people person.

Will groaned at the comment, it wasn't _his_ fault he was wearing blue! It was….okay, it _completely_ his fault. He liked the color! It looked nice with his skin….

Ozai stroked his beard, "You have a point." He looked at Zita, "What _are_ you doing wearing blue?"

Will scratched his neck nervously, "It looks good with my skin..?" the tone of his voice made itself into a higher falsetto that Zita nor Ozai knew he could reach.

Ozai sighed and leaned on his arm rest, "Will, release her wrists'." He waved his free hand.

Will blinked and did as he was told. Zita smiled slyly at the younger boy, "Thanks." She rubbed her wrists, and then she remembered that he was the Fire Lord, "Fire Lord." She went down on one knee and stood back up, flipping her hair like 'Legally Blonde' bending and snapping.

"Will," Ozai began. Will looked up at him, "Zita will live with you from now on. She had something that I need."

Will gaped as Zita silently cheered. "Yeuh baby!" the girl laughed and fist pumped the air, "In yo' face!" she pointed her finger dangerously close to Will's face.

Ozai refrained himself from face palming.

Zita and Will bowed and excused themselves from the throne room.

"How did you do that?" Will asked Zita while adjusting his fedora. "Do what?" Zita replied confused and tempted to knock that stupid fedora right off of his head.

"How'd you get him to like you so fast? People who 'trespass' usually end up in the dungeon or doing community service or something." Will pointed out.

Zita shrugged, "Well, he did say I have something he needs. Perhaps I've got an amazing ninja skill and I don't even know it!"

Will facepalmed.

"Whatever you say, _Zorro_." He smirked as he yet again, adjusted his fedora.

Zita slapped her hand down at the rim of the hat making it slap him in the face before landing gracefully on the ground, "Don't call me that, Fredward! And how do you even know Zorro?"

Will glared and picked up his fedora then dusted it off, placing it on his head he replied, "So 'Zorro' gets to you, eh?" he smirked disregarding the other question.

Zita crossed her arms over her chest, "You know, you're really degrading with your dumb nicknames."

"Pfft, you're one to talk!" Will scoffed.

And then a stare down commenced.

Then Zita cheated and poked both his eyes at the same time…with only _one_ finger.

Fourteen year old Cindy was stuck.

She was stuck in the most horrible situation a fourteen year old girl could possibly have.

No, it wasn't shopping and no the problem was not boy related. That was _far_ from the actual problem, though she wished it was something as trivial and simple _as_ a boy problem or a shopping crisis.

She was stuck on Admiral Zhao's boat.

Yah…The Spirits love her don't you think?

It all started out as a normal day. Well, normal enough that is. Cindy JiFu- a fourteen year old girl born from her two awesomely insane parents. Her skin, a really light tan- if not pale. Cindy's bottom half of her body was full and her waist slim. She left her hair down that went a little past her shoulders and her bangs were swept to the right. Her hues an unusual color for an earthbender- golden honey with specks of green. Cindy usually got strange looks from people out on the street thinking she was some Fire Nation spy. Her height was average among her peers but maybe a little shorter- 5'1.

Her mother told her to pick some moon peaches from a nearby tree and BAM! As cliché as it sounds, it happened much to quickly for Cindy to get a grasp on what was happening and she ended up in a prison cell.

Not fun.

"Okay, what's up with you weird fire people and capturing people?" Cindy asked bitterly clutching onto the bars in front of her.

The two guards guarding her cell remained silent and still as Cindy began to ramble. "I mean, seriously. What's the point? It wasn't like I was doing anything illegal. I was picking moon peaches, is that illegal in the Fire Nation?" Cindy pondered on the fact, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it was illegal. The Fire Nation is a pretty messed Nation, I'll tell you that right off the bat." She extended her hand through the bars and snapped her fingers.

Five minutes through Cindy's rambling about being locked up in 'boat prison' and how moon peaches were utterly delicious, the guards began getting aggravated.

"Why do you even stand around here keep guard of me? I can't bend metal, what's the point?" Cindy sighed as she was met with the same silence.

"You know, will all the silence I'm meeting, they're going to get pissed off and- and EXPLODE!" Cindy screamed through the bars.

"Will you shut up! That doesn't even make sense!" the guard on her left responded with a scowl and a vein popping out of his neck.

"Ewwww, did you know there's like this gargantuan vein coming out of your neck?" Cindy exaggerated and stretched her arms as wide as they could.

The guard on the right sighed, "She can't metal bend. You wanna leave?"

Left Guard fell to his knees and praised the Spirits, "Oh, hell yes!" he got to his feet and exited the room with the other guard.

"Hey!" Cindy attempted to shove her head through the bars, "I'm really not that bad!" Cindy succeeded sticking her head through the bars as she yelled after them. The metal door closed and Cindy tried to pull her head back in so she could huddle in a corner and start pretend wailing so she could attract more guard she could annoy.

Sadly, Cindy hadn't exactly planned the whole 'lets stick my head through the bars and see what happens!', her head wouldn't come back through the bars.

Eventually, Cindy realized struggling or panicking wouldn't help her head get out from between the bars, she sighed, "I _really_ have to think these things out more."

TBC

**Me: heyyy ;D fortunecookie, I finally added you in! And I just had to make your head stuck in between bars! WHOOPIEE! Okay yah…. TILL NEXT TIME ;D**


	10. Spade

**Me: hrmm, hey guys ;DD so ive been checking my emails and stuffs…and ive just realized that my reviews area has become a CHATROOM! WOAHHHHH lol I don't really mind because it makes it look like I have more reviews ;D but don't let it get out of hand and everyones joins in and stuff. Spade and Aguywithnorealaccount, GO MAKE ACCOUNTS NOAWWWWW! RWARRRRRR **

**And I realized Zhao like died or something in the first season and this story takes place in the second season…..and Cindy is in Zhao's ship…..so just you know….disregard the whole dying thing…..LOL :DD ill make it work ;D**

**Sorry this is kinda late, my friend slept over for like two days straight and she was on the laptop the whole time because hers broke down at home. Hahaha, sorry guys :PP **

**Enjoy the chappy ;D**

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 10

Spade

"No, _you're_ sleeping on the couch." Zita pointed to the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"This is _my_ house! _You're_ sleeping on the couch!" Will shouted and ran after her.

"Oh _contraire_," Zita pulled her feet up onto the kitchen table and grabbed a grape-apple, "I am your guest, oh mighty Will." She took a bite out of the fruit, "Shouldn't you be a good host and let _me_ have your bed?" she smirked, "I mean, seriously. You can sleep on it anytime you want- I'll just have it for…however long I stay here!" she threw the pit over her head and into the sink and pulled her feet off the counter.

"No, no, no, no! Fire Lord said _nothing_ about giving up my bed! All he said that you had to live with me!" Will retorted stubbornly.

Zita shrugged, "Oh well, life sucks. What can you do, right?" she slipped off her chair and headed upstairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Will grabbed her wrist before she could make it any farther.

"Going to your room," she shrugged and then smirked evilly "just going to _Zita-fy_ it….add some," she clicked her tongue, "_pizzaz_. Some, I don't know…. _je ne sais quoi?"_

Will gulped.

Addi and Aiden were sent by their sister to buy blueberries. Why? As everyone knew, their parents were coming back home- and they had a _slight_ obsession with blueberries. Yah…..

"How do you think Nadra's dance group is going to take her not being able to dance?" Aiden shoved his hands in his pockets.

Addi shrugged, "Obviously, they're going to be disappointed. But, if they were her true friends, they wouldn't mind."

Aiden nodded, "True, true. Separate the friends from the enemies."

His sister rolled her eyes, "Not enemies stupid." She stated.

Aiden shrugged, "Whatever."

As the twins neared the corner store, they began to witness a strange scene. Addi sped her pace to get a better look and maybe eavesdrop a little. Aiden followed her lead and slowed down when they neared the strange looking people.

Addi's eyes widened as she nudged her brother, "It's Iroh and Toph!" she said out of the corner of her mouth so they wouldn't hear her. Addi nodded, "Act calm. It doesn't look like they know where they are."

Aiden and Addi nodded and walked past them slowly. Addi half expected them to ask where they were but to her dismay and confusion nothing happened. Aiden looked at her and shrugged and they both entered the store.

At the counter a girl caught both their attention. Her hair was light brown with tips that have turned slightly blonde from sun. Aiden presumed she was about 5'3, give or take of course. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin was a light tan- Addi suspected she spent most of her time outside. Neither of them could guess her age without guessing she was too old or too young. Her hands were covered with fingerless gloves, and the rest of her arm up to her elbow was covered with poorly wrapped bandages. She wore pale brown sweat pants that stopped below her knees and from there on were again, wrapped in bandages- except _properly_ this time. Her shirt was dark brown short sleeved shirt with a loose collar that covered her neck. A piece of ripped mid-night blue clothing was tied around her upper fore arm- on the piece of clothing was a light blue 'spade'.

"Mmhmm, they're with me." She nodded and put her wallet back into her '_Guess'_ purse and smiled friendly at the cashier behind the counter. She grabbed her plastic bag which Addi thought was filled with candy.

The girl walked out of the store and greeted Iroh and Toph and pointed down the street.

"Oh crap, she's already with them." Aiden nudged his sister worriedly. Addi nodded, "We gotta make friends with her."

Aiden and Addi rushed out of the store and calmly walked over to her; Addi calmed her heart rate, fearing Toph and her awesome earth powers to see if people are lying.

Aiden tugged on her sleeve, she looked down and smiled, "Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Aiden and this is my sister, Addi." He pointed, Addi waved, "She has something to ask you." He pushed her forward in the fail attempts of thinking of something to ask her.

Addi stumbled and stiffly waved, "Um," unable to think of an excuse, she decided to use the truth, "Your friends may want to meet some of my friends."

"HELP!" Cindy screamed to an empty hallway hoping someone would eventually hear her and help her out. Her neck was aching and her legs felt like jello from standing so long. She sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face, "MEN ARE USELESS!" her shout echoed through the hall.

Her body slouched and she rolled her eyes as her arms dangled in front of the bars, "WAFFLES ARE YUMMY!"

Her stomach growled as she groaned, "BECAUSE WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE MAGICAL WIZARD OF OZ!" the hunger was getting to her- none of the guards had come to feed her since lunch and if she guessed right it was hours past dinner.

The door cracked open and Cindy's head shot up. She looked if he brought any food- unfortunately for her, it was a no. She frowned, "I thought you fed your prisoners."

The guard shrugged, "Whoopdie-dingle-doo." He remarked sarcastically and leaned on the wall beside her cell.

"Um, dude, I don't know if you've noticed….but my heads is kinda stuck." Cindy laughed nervously.

The guard rolled his eyes, "Does it look like a care?"

"Did it look like I was doing anything illegal when you guys randomly threw me in prison?"

She was met with silence from her witty comment, "That's right. Now seriously, I want my head free from these bars." She rubbed her neck, "They are _seriously_ rubbing me the wrong way."

The guard facepalm.

Nadra fidgeted nervously on her couch. She hadn't broken the news to her friends about the competition just yet, but she planned to over the phone after dinner that night.

Addi and Aiden happily worked on 'welcome home' cards on their mother's coffee table.

Aang and Katara were in the kitchen working on dinner for Nadra since she still wasn't that comfortable walking. She _could_ walk; it was just the very strong stinging sensation that shot through her soles.

Earlier that day, Addi and Aiden brought home Toph and Iroh and everyone got reunited. For the lack of rooms in the house, Nadra couldn't take them in. And that girl that was with them? Her name was Minyā Safājah. Nadra gave her the responsibility of taking care of them, she called her Spade. Nadra wouldn't admit it, but she had no idea how to spell or say her name and since she wore an arm band with a blue spade, she had decided to call her 'Spade'.

Aiden looked behind at Nadra, "Calm down, it's just mama and papa. They aren't going to baby you just because you burnt your feet."

Addi nodded but refused to look away from her art, "Yeah, you're a big girl now."

Nadra exhaled and her shoulders dropped, "Yeah, I guess." She mumbled. Sokka pat her back comfortingly, "Don't worry."

She smiled playfully, "You've never met him before, bimbo." He shrugged, "Sokka's intuition."

"Riighhtttt." She punched him.

He winced and gingerly rubbed the spot that had recently been bruised by her and Toph, "You punch like a….Toph."

Before Nadra could respond the door flew open causing Zuko, Nadra and Sokka to all flinch on the couch.

"We're home!"

Addi and Aiden pushed each other out of the way and ran to their parents, "We missed you!" they exclaimed excitedly as they were picked up by their father. He laughed heartedly, "I missed you too!" he let the twins go to hug their mother.

Nadras worried expression changed into an excited one, she squealed, "Daddy!" she jumped up as if her feet weren't burned and she ran to her father. Nadra's dad was in his early thirties his hair was raven black just like his daughters. His skin was tan like the twins. His eyes were green and his face had shown slight wrinkles. Around his mouth were smile lines. His jeans were denim and frankly, a little dirty, his shirt was a simple blue and white lined short sleeve with a couple of small holes.

His father hugged her back tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "I missed you more than the twins." She chuckled to herself as she noticed the twins annoyed expressions.

"Oh, how's my baby girl?" he set her down gently and ruffled her hair, making it in complete disarray.

Nadra held back a cringe and she leaned on her left hip, "Dad, I'm not your 'baby girl'."

Her mother came forward and chuckled as she leaned on her husband and Nadras father, "She's right, you know. She's a young woman now."

Nadra smiled, "That's right, dad." She approached her mom slowly but not too slow to show injury and engulfed her in a giant bear hug. She was in her late twenties only making her a couple years younger than her husband. Her mother's hues were hazelnut which Nadra had mostly inherited. Her skin was pale like her daughters. The twins had inherited her midnight blue hair. She had small smile lines but showed no signs on wrinkles like her husband. _Olay_ works _wonders_. She wore a pastel green summer dress.

"Oh, I missed you." She kissed her cheek and let go.

Nadra laughed, "I missed you too."

"Hey!" Aiden yelled from behind, "Excuse us, but why is _she_ getting all the attention?" Addi finished off playfully.

The family laughed as the twins handed them their cards. Dad leaned over Nadra's shoulder as his face hardened, "Nadra, why are there two boys on your couch?"

She looked back, "Oh…." She scratched her neck, "It's really not as bad as it looks. They're just friends."

Sokka waved and shot them a friendly smile, Zuko gave a small wave as he smiled crookedly. Nadra's lips twitched upwards for a split second, she'd never noticed that he smiled crookedly before.

Aiden ran and pounced in the spot between the two teenagers, "This is SiFu Sokka and Zuko." He pointed to each of them. They nodded to him. Sokka was the first to stand, "It's an honour to meet you, sir." He walked to him and grabbed his hand to shake.

Zuko followed behind him, trying to make a good impression.

He chuckled and shook it back, "No need for formalities, Sokka. My name's Christopher. I'm guessing you're Nadra's boyfriend?"

Sokka blushed brightly as Nadra chocked on her saliva.

Nadra's mom laughed and playfully hit her husband, "Oh, nonsense, Chris." She laughed and pointed to Zuko, "What's your name?"

Zuko stepped forward, "Oh, I'm, um, Zuko." He shook her hand awkwardly.

Addi coughed into her hand muffling her words, "Awkwardly social." Aiden giggled.

"My name's Jennine, and I bet _you're_ Nadra's boyfriend." She shook his hand.

Nadra once again choked on her saliva. She wiped her mouth, "Mom! What the heck, I'm still single!" she yelled through her teeth, embarrassed.

Christopher laughed loudly and patted her head, "Oh, we're just kidding. You're too young to have a boyfriend anyway- you _are_ only fifteen." He joked.

Jennine laughed with her husband, "Putting that aside, I'm guessing some more of your friends are here too? I can smell some food cooking in the kitchen."

"What would you like for dinner?" Spade looked behind her shoulder as she was doing the dishes.

Iroh sat at the kitchen table sipping at his tea, "Your tea here is very different from the one back home."

Spade shrugged, "Well, you guys are in a whole different world, so…you know. Different tea and stuff." She replied and placed a dish on the rack to dry.

Toph walked in the room and spun a chair around so the back was facing the table and she sat, "So, what're we havin' for dinner?"

As anyone could notice, Toph had been livelier with her vision. She frequently asked what this and that was and about colors. Sure, things were different here, but atleast she could experience it.

Spade shrugged, "Asking you to." She remarked and dried her hands then seated herself across from Iroh.

Iroh and Toph exchanged looks then shrugged. Spade pulled out her cell phone, "We're going to have take-out then."

Toph raised a curious brow, "What's this…take-out you speak of?"

Iroh eyed her cell phone, "And what's that rectangular object in your hand?"

Spade sighed, Nadra had warned her about this.

TBC


	11. Sitar

**Me: heyyy, ;D I'm back! I'mma update a lot this week, since WILLY IS GONE CAMPING! And I wanna surprise him when he gets home and turns on the computer :P imma try and write a chappy a day, unlikely to happen but anything's possible eh? **

**Willy has also been wondering how old Zita is….i can't remember ever confirming her age with Milo, so I just kinda branded her 15 like Nadra. Sorry, hun! D; so, here imma list of the people and their ages, just in case you guys are like confused or wondering….**

**Zuko: 16**

**Katara: 14**

**Sokka: 15**

**Aang: 12**

**Nadra: 15**

**The twins: 7**

**Cindy: 14**

**Spade/Minya: 14**

**Toph: 12**

**Iroh: 64 (he has so many WRINKLESSSS!)**

**Will: 13**

**Zita: 15**

**Did I forget anyone? Sorry if I did! I'll post it up after :)) nanddd, im not accepting any more characters because I'm really braindead for any other rolls in the story, sorry! enjoy the chappy!**

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 11

Sitar

"So, mom, how was Rome?" Nadra stabbed her fork into a green bean and popped it into her mouth.

Jennine shrugged, "We went to some tourists' attractions but nothing out of the ordinary."

Christopher stopped mid-chew, "Are you kidding me!" he exclaimed, rice almost spewing out of his mouth, "I got a picture of me holding The Pantheon!"

Zuko quirked a brow, weren't adults supposed to have good table manners and not act like little children on crack?

Jennine sighed and wiped the corners of his mouth, "Chris, what have I told you about table manners?"

Nadra laughed, "You guys are so weird."

Aiden nodded agreeing, "_I _have better table manners than you, and that's saying something." Addi laughed and got out of her seat to put her plate in the sink, "You got that right, brother."

Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled and continued eating. It was a vegan meal Katara and Aang had prepared them. Usually, Chris wouldn't stand for an all vegan meal; he was a meat-a-tarian- but not wanting to be rude to his daughter's friends, he ate anyway.

Jennine excitedly left the table, "Not to mention," her silky voice caught everyone's' attention, "I've got gifts' for you!"

Christopher looked apologetic to the guests, "If we knew you were going to be here…."

Aang shook his head, "It's fine. You didn't know." He waved it off.

Christopher nodded, "Good." He shot a smile at his eldest, "You are going to _love_ your gift." He glanced at the twins, "And you two, will be quite excited for yours." He winked.

The twins as well as Nadra grinned ear to ear. Everyone began to put away their plates and clear the tables as Jennine came back with a couple of boxes and plastic bags.

"Alright," she clapped her hands excitedly, "Let us all go to the living room."

She was not to be messed with early in the morning. No one ever woke her up in the morning- not even before school. It was just the way the world worked for her.

Until now.

"Oh my freakin' god!" Zita kicked her blankets off and grabbed a nearby pillow to cover her ears with.

The annoyed teen had been oh so rudely awoken by some kind of ruckus the floor below. At two in the morning. The ruckus, Zita presumed, was some kind of obnoxious instrument. It was .Off.

The instrument hit a loud sour note which gave her chills. Her head shot up with her hear in her face, "_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_"

She rolled off the bed with her hair in complete disarray and the covers on the ground. Nadra had this thing of 'counting to ten', Zita didn't work that way.

She stomped down the stairs, the ruckus not ceasing and getting louder the closer she got.

At the foot of the stairs, Will was playing….well Zita didn't know, but it was surely pissing her off, "What in the world are you doing!" she shrieked.

The younger boy clad in red pajamas spun on his heel to face his 'audience', "I'm playing my sitar, duh." He scoffed and continued to slide his hand over the neck of the sitar while plucking notes.

"That doesn't even look like a sitar!" Zita shouted. It was a sitar- it was just a trekked out sitar. It was much larger than the actual ones and it was colored in different shades of red. She cringed and remembered Nadra playing one of her video games. What was the title? Kingdom Hearts? She nodded mentally, it looked like Demyx' sitar.

"And that's not what I meant!" she stomped over to the boy and shoved her finger dangerously close to his face.

Will smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry, was I cutting your beauty sleep short? Was that what you meant?"

Zita nodded, "No duh Sherlock! What time is it!"

Will glanced over at the window and shrugged, "Ehh, about two in the morning." a sense of malice was in his voice as he leaned his sitar against the couch and then took a seat propping his legs on his small table.

Zita clutched her hair, "Are you frickin' insane! You don't wake me up this early!" she exclaimed as she walked over to him.

Will shrugged, "Taking my bed came with a price." He yawned, "Wow, it _is_ very early, don't you think?"

Zita grabbed the collar of his pajama shirt, "Just you wait Willy." She leaned over to his ear, "You may have won this round, but this isn't over." She whispered venomously.

Will was thrown back into the couch unfazed. He knew something bad was to come in the morning, but all he had to do was watch his back. Zita walked to a couple steps and looked back, "By the way, your sitar looks like red dingle-berries."

Will cringed.

Spade awoke fired up for the rest of the day. She hoped the day before wasn't a dream. Casually, she wrapped her bandages around her legs and arms and made her way to the washroom. She loaded her tooth brush with toothpaste and shoved it in her mouth.

Spade's thoughts wandered over to her two guests. How had they gotten here? Spade didn't get a chance to ask over dinner- she used her time explaining the modern technology. It takes a lot out of ya'.

She spit the minty tasting foam out and rinsed her mouth then putting her tooth brush back in its appropriate place. With the back of her hand she wiped the residue off and walked out of the washroom and to the kitchen.

At the table, Spade drummed her fingers across the polished oak. Her eyes fixed upon the clock and when neither Iroh nor Toph came down, she decided to work on breakfast.

She shuffled her feet over to the fridge and brought out some egg and bacon. With a kick of her heel she closed the fridge door. She gathered her ingredients and placed them by the oven as she grabbed out a pan. She turned the dial with the flick of her wrist and put the pan on the stove and poured some olive oil.

While the oil heated up, Spade took her seat once again. She straightened her posture as she heard footsteps.

"Good morning, Minya." Iroh greeted warmly and took the seat across from her. Spade smiled at the older man, "Morning, Iroh." She stood as she heard the oil sizzle and dropped some bacon in the pan.

"Is Toph awake?" Spade looked behind her shoulder. Iroh shook his head, "No, she sleeps in." Spade 'oh'd and began heating a kettle filled with water to make tea for him.

"So, Minya," he began, "Where are your parents?"

Spade stopped flipping the bacon for a moment and began again, "When I was about eight, my parents died in a car accident. Those rectangular things on wheels." She explained.

Iroh frowned, thinking of his son. "I'm sorry, it must've been hard for you."

Spade shrugged and grinned at him, "It's okay. I mean, look at me now. I'm fine. Anyway, after the car accident I kind of took up being a thief." She said sheepishly then continued, "I thieved to survive and lived along the beach. It was weird." She contemplated on the days before she came across the house.

Iroh raised a brow, "How so?" the kettle squeaked and Spade went and poured hot water in a cup and set it in front of him with a couple of tea bags to choose from. "Thank you."

Spade nodded and put the cooked bacon on a plate, "The sand followed me. It's weird since back then, you guys weren't supposed to exist. I ignored the fact and tried to sandbend." She admitted.

Iroh sipped his tea. Sandbend? The pale girl from the other house explained there was no such thing as bending.

"I never really got the hang of it," she chuckled to herself as she cracked an egg open, "but I did end up learning how to move sand. Then I found this place." She patted the counter affectionately, "I began living here after no one occupied this place."

"And you still thieve?" Iroh asked as Toph came down the stairs.

"Mornin' Tea Man, Spade." She took up a chair and spun it like she did the day before. The excitement of seeing kind of wore off after a while, but she was still attentive to the colors.

"Morning Toph and yes, I still resort to thieving sometimes." Spade greeted then answered.

"Good morning, Toph. Did you sleep well?" Iroh sipped his tea then poured Toph a cup. Toph nodded, "Yeah." She blew on the steaming tea and looked at Spade, "What were you guys talking 'bout just now?"

"My past." Spade answered and cracked another egg open over the pan. "I'll tell you about it later." Iroh told the earthbender which nodded in response.

Spade sighed and slide an egg on the plate with the bacon, "If you must thieve, then you should thrive." She muttered inaudibly to the two sitting at the table.

Cindy rubbed her aching neck as she finally got the guard to free her from the bars of DOOM. "Phew, thanks." she rolled her neck.

The guard rolled his eyes, "No problem."

Cindy smiled at him and plopped onto the ground, "You know," she began, "I didn't catch your name."

"Yew-Ta."

"Yew-Ta?" she clicked her tongue, "Nice name. Mines' Cindy." She introduced and stuck her arm through the bars, "Nice to meet you! I know were supposed to bow and stuff, but my feet are tired." She admitted sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you to." He said reluctantly and reached towards her hand and shook it.

Cindy took her hand back, "Okay, now onto serious matters." She folded her hands in front of her face. Yew-Ta slightly interested in the change of mood, he looked down unto the girl.

"When do I get fed?"

"Soon." Yew-Ta told her. Cindy nodded, "How long do you think 'soon' is? I'm starving over here!" she threw her hands up.

Before Yew-Ta could answer another guard came in with a tray of food. Cindy's mouth watered and decided it was time to stay silent. Instead of putting the tray in front of her cell, the guard gave it to Yew-Ta.

Yew-Ta nodded his thanks and with his free hand, he removed his helmet. He had fair skin with shaggy hazelnut hair. He was about fifteen or sixteen give or take. His hues were coal black.

The second guard left and Yew-Ta took a seat on the ground, "Hey," Cindy said, a little disheartened, "Where's my food?"

Yew-Ta shrugged, "I dunno. It's not my problem, though." He picked up a moon peach and bit into it.

Cindy frowned. She was hungry and tired. And for the first time, realization hit her. She probably wasn't going to get back to her home- to her parents.

Yew-Ta looked behind him in the cell and noticed Cindy huddled in the corner. He rolled his eyes and picked up his rice bun, "Here." He stuck his hand through the bars and offered it up.

Cindy looked up and tilted her head, "Food?" the angels practically sang their chorus as light shone from the top of the cell.

Cindy pounced forward and took hold of the onigiri, "Thanks, Yew-Ta!" she exclaimed and took a bit, savouring the taste.

Yew-Ta waved his hand dismissively, "It was nothing." He hid his smile behind his moon peach.

TBC

**Me: heyy :)) omg I'm sorry Will! Whenever I try writing you, I just…END UP MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE A DORK! I-I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HELP IT! Atleast, you won against Zita….**

**And Zita! I MADE YOU OOC D: I THINK! D; **

**Minya? Spade? HRMMM, I hope I got your life story right. I tweaked it a tiny bit to fit the story…..I hope that's okay! **

**Cindy? Eh, I think I did you correctly XDD I hope you don't mind a little fluff wif Yew-Ta XDD Anyone notice you pronounce his name like UTAU? LOL :))**

**Well, I can officially say this is prolly the WORST chapter I've written! I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys! P: ): **

**Till next time!**


	12. All Because of A MoonPeach

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 12

All because Of a Moon-Peach Tree

With the gifts given out the night before and her parents as well as her 'guests' sleeping in and the twins attending school she was left alone in the house.

Nadra surfed channels as she lay awkwardly on her couch. Her mind travelled back to the night before. The gifts her parents got her from Rome weren't traditional- sure they got her a golden circlet but when would she ever wear that? They got the twins matching clothes that were inspired by togas, but other than those they had got them stuff that they could have bought in Cali.

For Nadra they got gold and white vans much to Nadra's dismay. They also quote, quote said 'they'd be staying her dance competition' and 'we bought these because we knew it'd look perfect on you!' She groaned and stopped surfing channels when she reached channel 25- Spongebob was on.

For Aiden, her dad got him a white cap that said 'Daddy's Little Soldier', everyone thought the cap was cute, but it just made Nadra sad. One of her favourite episodes in the series was 'Tales of Ba Sing Se'. She remembered the whole song Iroh sang for Lu Ten and it just made her really emotional. Not like she showed it anyway…. Also they got him a black hoodie that had 'ANCIENT GLADIATOR TRAPPED INSIDE OF MY BODY' in white letters. Nadra didn't get it. For Addi, she had gotten a skin tight pale pink shirt that read 'Prettier than Aphrodite' which Nadra had to agree with. Addi has received some stunning jewellery and hair clips.

The raven haired teen was quite surprised everyone was sleeping in so much that day but didn't mind. It was nice to finally enjoy the silence she had been long deprived off. She didn't bother making breakfast or in this case, afternoon. Her parents could make lunch.

Nadra's stomach dropped as her dance crew would be coming over to rehearse and discuss about the judges. She couldn't bear to tell her parents she wouldn't be dancing- they bought her two hundred dollar vans just for her dance! If she could barely tell her parents, how the hell would she be able to tell her friends!

Nadra shifted onto her back and grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved it in her face and released her anger by screaming her guts out.

"I didn't know you were so stressed at this time of day."

Nadra rolled her eyes and lazily threw her pillow in the general direction of the husky voice. "Zuko, you're the reason I'm in this situation."

Without any effort he dodged the pillow and left it on the ground then walked over to the couch she was on and lifted her legs up so he could sit. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

Nadra sat upright, "You've apologized enough. I was just playin'." She admitted with a smirk. Zuko leaned his elbow on the couch rest and quirked a brow, "What are we watching?"

Nadra turned her head to the t.v which was currently showing Patrick tell a really crappy story to Spongebob.

'_Once upon a time, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, that everybody died_.'

Nadra cracked up, "Aw, shit. You gotta love Patrick." She wiped a fake tear and grinned at Zuko.

"I find it stupid. Why would he say that to his friend?"

Nadra face-palmed, "Are you serious? Dude, it's a cartoon. It's-" she shook her head, "I'm not gunna bother."

Zuko rolled his eyes and watched the cartoon reluctantly. Before either of them could strike up a conversation, the door bell rang.

"Oh shit." Nadra squeaked and got up slowly, "Oh God, please tell me it's not them…." She muttered.

"Who?" Zuko asked curiously straightening himself. Nadra looked back, "My dance crew. Speak when spoken to, okay?" she opened the door before he could reply.

"Hey, babe! How you doin'?" a fair skinned guy embraced Nadra in a hug and air kissed her. He wore purple skinny jeans with a white button up shirt with a pink vest. His black hair was tied back into a low slick ponytail. His eyes were a light green.

Nadra laughed, "Hey, Dwight."

He let himself in, "I brought your crew." He extended a hand revealing her crew which consisted of five people.

Nadra waved and smiled, "Come in girls."

The girls let themselves in and hugged her as they did. Ignoring Zuko, the girls plus Dwight gathered around the coffee table and sat on the couches.

Zuko raised a brow and inched away to make the biggest gap he could between Dwight and himself.

"Alright," one of the girls that looked a lot like Nadra laid down a printed paper of a man in his early twenties, "This is one of the judges. He looks at the footwork, it has to be absolute _perfection_."

"Wait, before we go any farther, I've got something to say." Nadra slammed her hand down on the coffee table. The group of people looked at her and stopped moving.

"Well, what is it? Tomorrow is the contest, we've got to move fast today." Dwight pointed out.

"Well," she hesitated and looked at Zuko for help. He looked away and hid his face behind his shaggy hair, "You see…..I'm not going to be able to dance tomorrow…..."

Zita and Will sat in silence at the table eating 'Kellogs'. Will kept his eyes on the older girl sitting across from him in case she would do something fishy or throw the salt shaker in his eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not going to throw a salt shaker in your face." She rolled his eyes and took another bite of her cereal. Will flinched and rolled his eyes, "I know that Zorro." He scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Fredward."

They sat in silence for a little more until Will finally spoke up, "Since I don't trust you with my house, you're going to have to do grocery shopping with me."

"Fair enough." She half shrugged. He was right not to trust her with his house. Who knows what horrible things she could do…..the possibilities were endless, "I need new clothes too right?"

Will looked the girl over, "Yah, I guess." He nodded. Zita grinned, "Sweet, the gold you aren't going to use for food, I get to use for my essentials."

The boy groaned and let his head fall and make a large thump sound as his head collided with the table, "Wonderful." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh come _on_, it's not that bad." Zita pointed out, "I mean seriously, all I'm going to buy is a couple pairs of clothing and some private crap and boom bam, I are done."

Will lifted his head, "Alright….if you say so." Somehow he couldn't just trust her when she said that. Oh Agni….

"Alright!" Spade fist-pumped the air and grabbed her purse that hung on the door knob, "Let's bounce!" she unlocked the door and let her guests exit first.

"Minya, where are we going?" Iroh asked the younger girl. Spade grinned at both Iroh and Toph, "Well, usually I'd steal or scam some clothes from my neighbours for you guys, but I thought I'd just bring you to the mall instead."

Toph raised a brow, "Spade, you scam?" she grinned. Spade nodded, "Mmhm, it's a gift. I know _you_ scam." She chuckled. Toph puffed out her chest, "Well, you know." She bragged.

Iroh shook his head, he would let them talk about this and that for now but he was slightly at unease with all the talk of scamming and thieving. What if someone heard them? Or recognized Minya?

Spade, noticing Iroh's worrisome expression patted him on the back, "Don't worry Iroh. I never get caught and no one ever recognizes me." She told him reassuringly.

Iroh nodded and returned a hesitant smile, "Of course, Minya. I trust you with that."

Spade nodded, "Good. We'll catch the bus here." She leaned against the bus stop pole. Before Toph could ask what a bus was Spade explained and cleared it up.

Toph and Iroh clutched the pole inside the bus as he ran over the bumps and stopped hard. Spade laughed, "Bring it on down." She lowered her hand, "We'll be at the mall soon."

Toph loosened her grip on the pole and looked out the window- no matter ow many times she saw the world or the colors, the shapes she would never get tired of it. She couldn't wait to get back to her world and explore the world with her new found vision.

Iroh still held on tight to the pole but shifted slightly to look out the scratched plastic glass. It was so much different from home. The houses looked different and they didn't have dirt roads, the roads were covered with 'cement'. The machines on wheels were similar to the machines at the Fire Nation, but the machines here didn't bring destruction to anyone they only helped the people with transportation.

"I must admit, these things are very useful when travelling."

Spade nodded, "Yah, some people don't really like walking so they take busses and cars and skytrains and stuff."

Toph looked at her, "You have trains that fly!"

Spade laughed as Toph got strange looks from people on the bus, "No, 'skytrains' aren't trains in the sky." She tapped her chin thinking of a way to explain the machine, "We'll ride the skytrain on our way home."

The two agreed with the statement as the bus rolled into its stop at the mall, Spade stood up proudly, "We're finally here."

"You're being released." Yew-Ta unlocked the door. Cindy snorted and woke up instantly, "Say what now? I'm being released?"

Yew-Ta nodded, "You're released. _From the cell_." He added with a smirk. Cindy pouted, "So….I still needa stay on the ship, but I get to leave the cell?"

Yew-Ta nodded, "Basically and for as long as you're on this ship you have to stay with me."

"Oh em gee! I can barely contain my bodily fluids!" Cindy jumped up in down in fake enthusiasm. Her face was dead pan after. Yew-Ta rolled his eyes, "Wonderful, I'm stuck with a retard."

Cindy smirked, "Oh well!" she shrugged and walked out of the cell, "You know what the first thing I'm going to do is?"

Yew-Ta closed the cell door and began walking to the door, "What?"

"I'm going to….TAKE A SHOWER!" she grabbed his wrist and spun him around so he faced her and screamed in his face.

Yew-Ta grabbed his wrist back and walked out of the door, "Joyous."

Cindy grinned happily and followed him out, "You know, this whole thing was all because of a trip to a moon peach tree."

"All because of a moon peach tree, eh?" Yew-Ta pondered upon the fact.

Three seven year olds stood out on the courtyard waiting for the school bell. They had been excused from class earlier for being 'good role models'. Though, if you looked, it didn't really look like it...

"Hey!" Aiden stood in front of his sister in attempts to protect her from the bully. Addi held back tears and got back on her feet, blood trickling down her knee.

"Awww, are you crying?" the bully put a finger to her lip innocently, "Is the big baby hurt?" the bully laughed.

Aiden pushed his sister behind him and glared, "Oh shut up Ivy! Besides, all Addi was doing was telling the truth. In the dance competition tomorrow, Nadra's dance group will win against Envy's." He scoffed with a smirk.

Ivy was the best looking girl in their grade. If girls didn`t have cooties the guys would be all over her. Her skin was mocha coloured and her eyes were a light hazelnut color. Her hair was coal black and stopped a little below her shoulder. Her side bangs almost covered her right eye. She wore a hot pink tube top with black skinny jeans. Her flats were silver.

Ivy growled and grabbed his collar jerking him forward, "You wanna bet, boy?"

Addi limped forward a couple steps and grabbed her brother back, "Back off, Ivy!" she said protectively. Ignoring his sisters attempt to protect him, he walked up dangerously close to Ivy and japed her chest, "I do wanna bet."

Ivy pushed him back and he stumbled at the force into Addi's arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Addi whispered worriedly. Aiden nodded, "Of course."

Ivy smirked, "Alright. If Envy wins, which everyone knows she will," she flipped her hair, "then you'll convince your sister to quit dance."

"It's not like she'll listen to us." Addi stepped forward only to cringe at her knee scrape. Aiden nodded, "Yah, dancing is her dream."

Ivy laughed, "Nadra will obey anything you ask her. You two are her family- her whole life. If you word it correctly, she'll quit."

Aiden glared, "If Envy is so good, then why do you want Nadra to quit? Is she some kind of threat?" he smirked.

Ivy remained silent for a split second before speaking up, "Maybe she is." she shrugged.

"Fine then. If Nadra wins, which everyone knows she will," Addi imitated in a snobby voice while twirling her hair between her fingers, "you have to leave me and my brother alone and you have to tell your stupid sister to back off of Nadra."

Ivy shrugged, "Alright, I don't really care. Nadra's going to lose anyway, Envy heard she couldn't dance from some freak fire accident."

Aiden and Addi exchanged looks, "Where'd you hear that?"

Ivy laughed, "Oh! So it's true? Now, I really have nothing to worry about."

Aiden clenched his fists' no one ever talked about his sister like that.

"It's not like it matters, Nadra always comes out on top." Addi replied.

Ivy yawned, uninterested, "We'll see about that."

The school bell rang and kids pooled out of their classes as Ivy blended in with the crowd.

Aiden helped his sister walk home as they both knew no one would be coming to pick them up that day.

Who knew grade 2 was so dramatic?

TBC


	13. Ivy and Envy

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 13

Ivy and Envy

By the time everyone was awake the twins were home, Nadra's dance crew had gone, the news got out to her parents, and everyone was a little bit worried and on the edge.

Aang still had no idea who this 'Raven Haired Maiden' was or how he was supposed to get his arch enemy to join him.

Christopher and Jennine were worried about their kids and all the stress they were taking on, but they knew they were strong and could handle it.

Katara was worried about how the world was going. Since Nadra couldn't tell them the outcome of the final battle and if they won the war or not, put her more over the edge.

Sokka went around pacing in his room when he had time about the whole situation and if they were ever to get back home. Though, of course there was that little bit of hope since Toph and Iroh had 'magically' came to this world.

Zuko and Nadra were worried primarily about the dance competition. Since it was, in fact, Zuko's fault about her feet he 'volunteered' and told the whole dance group that he was subbing in for Nadra. Nadra knew Zuko wasn't that good on his feet and she didn't know if Zuko could master the moves in only _one_ day.

Addi and Aiden had heard about Zuko filling in for their sister, but that made them nervous. They had told Ivy _Nadra_ was going to win not some guy with a scar.

"Alright, copy me." Nadra showed him piece by piece the routine and so far Zuko was handling pretty well. Zuko copied the moves with some trouble but got it done. Nadra scratched her head, "Alright, I don't wanna stress you out or anything….but you suck."

Zuko sighed frustrated, "You don't think I know that! I can't dance like you and your friends."

Nadra raised her hands p innocently, "Hey, I'm only stating the truth. And frankly, sometimes the truth hurts." She retorted back. Nadra sighed, "Maybe we should just quit. I mean, I've always got next year."

Zuko shook his head, "No, this is my fault. I'm going to take responsibility for it." He said persistently. Nadra chuckled, "You know what, you're actually pretty damn noble for someone like you." She shot him a half grin which was returned with Zuko's crooked one.

Addi had gotten her knee bandaged and healed by Katara. She got away with say she fell on the way home because she was racing Aiden. Aiden and Addi exchanged looks and cleared their throats earning the looks from Zuko and Nadra that currently occupied the living room.

"We've got something to tell you guys."Addi said quietly while scratched her forearm. That was never a good sign; whenever Addi or Aiden was nervous they'd break out into hives.

"Oh God, this isn't going to be pleasant is it?" Nadra ran her hand through her hair.

"And that scrape on your knee wasn't from falling, was it?" Zuko frowned and sighed.

Addi shook her head, "No…..sorry for lying…."

Nadra walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to her, "I can tell this is going to be a very long discussion, take a seat."

"Wow, so you guys are from a whole different universe?" Christopher asked amazed.

Aang nodded, "Yeah, right now where we live there's a big war going on. And since I'm the Avatar it's my responsibility to restore peace."

Jennine's eyes sparkled, "This is amazing! Absolutely astonishing! Is there anything we can help you with in your time here?"

Considering their job was to find artefact's and explore the world in search of new amazing things, this was quite a discovery.

"Well," Katara began, "You see, the Avatar before Aang is Avatar Roku. He gives Aang advice when he really doesn't know what to do."

After breakfast Mr. and made breakfast for Sokka, Aang and Katara. Then they began talking and that led to all of this.

The two adults nodded, waiting for them to go on.

"And Avatar Roku told Aang, in order to defeat the Fire Lord and restore balance to the world, we'd need 'the banished prince' A.K.A. Zuko and 'The Raven Haired Maiden'." Sokka explained to them.

Christopher smiled, "Well, that's good right? You've got leads."

Aang shrugged, "For the most part its good news, but we have no idea who this maiden is."

Jennine rubbed her chin in thought, "Raven haired, you say?" she looked over at Sokka, who nodded. Katara's eyes brightened, "Do you know her?"

Christopher looked over at his wife and finally got it when Jennine reached out and played with a lock of his hair between her fingertips.

Jennine took a breath, "What color do you think my daughter's hair is, Avatar?"

"Wow, so I'm finally free, huh? Well, kind of atleast." Cindy said to no on as she leaned over the rails of the deck and breathed in the fresh air.

Technically she had only spent a couple of days inside her cell and actually, it really wasn't that bad. Sure, under the circumstances she was in it probably wasn't supposed to be that bad. Heck, she wasn't fed for a while and her stomach was empty and was on the verge of shrivelling up but in reality it wasn't that bad. Besides, she had gotten the perfect guard to keep her company.

She smirked at the thought of Yew-Ta. Personally, she didn't think he was such a bad guy after all. He gave her a rice bun for crying out loud! Anyone else would have eaten it right in front of her and let her suffer.

"Admiral Zhao wants to speak with you." One of the guards tapped the girls shoulder and motioned her to follow him. With nothing better to do, Cindy obliged. Cindy had manners, and when the right time came she used them. Though, most of the time she preferred not to and decided to be the flamboyant girl she was known for. When she entered 'Admiral Zhaos' quarters, she bowed; this was definitely one of those moments where she should use manners.

Zhao chuckled, "Looks like the girl's got manners."

With Cindy's head down she mouthed the words unknown to him and raised her upper body. Zhao circled her slowly, the sound of his steel heeled boots clicking across the iron floor made her uneasy.

She stayed still, she feared that if she moved just an inch she'd be hurt or burned. Then again, wouldn't those two be the same?

He sighed, "I really don't know what the Fire Lord sees in you, but apparently it's something I don't see." He sneered.

Cindy kept her composure but panicked on the inside. What would the Fire Lord need her for? She was just some low life peasant trying to live her life out as a normal teenager, maybe get married! Usually, when times were like this, she would have either one, talk bad or two, book it the hell out of there. Neither option was in her play though.

"Ah, well. What Fire Lord wants, Fire Lord gets." He spat, "As Yew-Ta has told you, you'll be staying with him until we reach home."

In a split second he was bent down in front of her, his mouth to her ear. She was very much tempted to scream out 'rape' but her breath was hitched.

"If you know what is best for you, you'll behave. You can't escape." He whispered venomously. Zhao pulled himself back and turned his back to her, "Leave and seek out your baby sitter." He smirked and chuckled to himself.

Cindy didn't bother bow on her way out and neither did she close the door behind her, "Peh, escape? Of course not Admiral Zhao, though I have a great chance since I`m on a boat and have no land anywhere in sight!" She rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets as she did what she was told.

Cindy let out a breath of relief that was much too close for comfort. She wasn't looking forward to the next time he would invade his personal space. She shuddered, "Kyoshi, I bet he's half ape." she told herself as she remembered his abnormally large sideburns.

"Yew-Ta!" she yelled quietly as she poked her head through a hall way. Nope, no Yew-Ta there.

She went doen that halls anyway, perhaps tere was another hallway connecting to that one. Who knows? Except for the workers and all...

Her mind wandered over to her parents and friends. She knew her parents were probably bawling wile er friends probably thought she as abducted by Platypus-Bears and then was brainwahsed by them to tink she was one of them and ten they'd feed off of moon peaches for the rest of their days, living happily stinkin' after! She shook her head with a small smile, damn you gotta love her friends.

Cindy then remembered the stupid moon peaches. She was really beginning to hate those stupid delectable fruits. So good, but so evil.

Her thoughts were scattered as she crashed into a built chest, "Gah!" she stumbled back and fell on her butt. "Oh, it's just you Yew-Ta." she helped herself up and grinned at the older boy. "Admiral told me to find you."

Yew-Ta nodded, "Yah, I know. I'll lead you to my room and get you some food." Cindy followed him down the hallway and surprise, surprise! That hallway connected to another hallway! Cindy was beginning to wonder how many hallways were on this ship...

"Here we are." Yew-Ta said with fake enthusiasm as he opened the door to his room and let Cindy enter first.

For Cindy, it was pretty lame and plain. Then again, so was her room. She shrugged off the lameness and made her way over to the bed, "Nice room."

Yew-Ta nodded his thanks, "I'll get you some food now."

"Why're you being so nice to me?" Cindy blurted out unintentionally. Her parents haf taught her that the Fire Nation was evil, the nation was filled with evil, their moon peaches were evil their circuses were evil. Cindy was really reconsidering everything she had been taught about the nation.

Yew-Ta shrugged, "Don't know." and he left with that.

Cindy rolled her eyes she didn`t quite believe that. As her mother always said ` There's always a little truth behind every 'just joking', a little knowledge and secret behind every 'I don`t know', a little emotion behind every 'I don`t care', and a little pain behind every 'it's OK'.

And Cindy was determined to find out that knowledge and secret behind that `don`t know.`

"Azula, I want you to keep track of that girl that's been living with Will. Something about her chi is different." Ozai stroked his beard in contemplance as his daughter nodded, "Yes, father."

Her mouth twisted into an evil smirked as she got to her feet and bowed then excited the building.

Since the Avatar's sightings had gone down, she had alot of spare time for plotting really random things. Killing her brother things like that. She was glad to finally have something to work with.

That girl, she believed her name was Zita. Her father had taken a little bit of liking to her- she was different. Most people- well all of them- cowered in fear before him, she just stood up and started trash talking his warriors.

Azula liked someone like that. She was fearless and didn't give a damn. Perhaps they could get along quite nicely...

After shopping Spade decided to take Iroh and Toph out to her beach. Her beach was small and was seperated from everyone else- no one ever visited there so she had that place all to herself.

"Here we are!" Spade grinned at feeling the sand between her feet.

Toph grinned, "So this is wat a beac looks like..." she looked at her feet that she buried with sand. "Sand..." she muttered.

"You have this is all to yourself?" Iroh took a seat near the shade as Toph and Spade stood around in the sun. Spade nodded, "Mmhm, this is the beach where the sand started following me. See?" he sand indeed followed her.

Small particles here and there inched towards the girl slowly.

"Nadra said people here can't bend." Toph pointed out. Spade shrugged, "I like bending the rules." she giggled at her terrible pun while Toph facepalmed, "You're almost as bad as Sokka."

Spade smiled, mistaking the insult as a compliment, "Thanks Toph!"

The younger girl sighed as Iroh laughed.

Soon, Toph took a seat beside Iroh and watched Spade attempt to sand bend. "Don't laugh, I know I suck at this." Spade breathed in and out and moved her body in swift fluid movements, almost like a water bender.

The sand lifted itself up and plopped to the ground, she pouted stubbornly, "Atleast I didn't get hurt this time." she muttered.

Iroh raised a brow, "You get injured training?"

Spade nodded, "Yah, it'd why I have all of these bandages. If I move wrong, the sand like...whips me. And since sand is all coarse grain, sometimes it leaves me with scrapes and scabs. I wear the bandages to protect my skin. It gets very irratated sometimes." she grinned sheepishly.

Toph stood and cracked her knuckles, "I don't know alot of sandbending but, I could teach you what I know."

Spade squealed, "Really Toph! You can do that!"

Toph brushed imaginary lint off of her shoulder, as a strange bright light shone down from the heavens as what looked like a silhouette of Princess Yue spread her arms out behind the young earthbender the angels chorused as Iroh fraintcially looked around confused and slightly scared.

"I'm Toph, I can do _anything_."

Once Zita and Will were done with embarrassing one another at the market, they headed home.

"You know what Fredward? You aren't that bad." she grinned at him and roughly patted his back, making him stumble forward.

He coughed and grinned back, "Neither are you, Zorro."

The nicknames were still very degrading but both were still determined to outwit or out-embarrass the other.

Once the pair was close enough, they realized Azula was waiting at their doorstep. Will swore under his breath as he had kept the Princess waiting.

Zita jogged to keep up with him and bowed in front of Azula after Will had. She let her go first, since she was raised with manners.

Zita didn't really feel she had a need to start freaking out about Azula. She was dangerous and maybe, just maybe a little looney, but hey, so was she...to a certain extent.

"What brings you here, Princess?" Will set his groceries away and with a free hand he pulled a chair open for her to sit.

Azula shrugged, "Nothing out of the ordinary. I'll take it he's been treating you well, ." she turned her attention to me.

Zita shrugged, "Eh, maybe." she saw from behind Azula Will was making freakish hand movements trying to tell her to make him look good. Zita could have been the better person and do as she was told.

Unfortunately, she was never really the better person.

"Though he woke me up at two in the morning with his sitar." she yawned and frowned, "It was quite stressing."

"In my defence, she took my bed." Will rebutted.

Azula smirked, "If I was in 's place-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I dislike formalities, Princess Azula. Please, just call me Zita." Zita bowed her head hiding a smirk.

Azula put on a petty smile, "Of course, if you like you may call me Azula from now on. Anyway," she returned her attention back at Will, "If I was in Zita's place, I would have taken your bed too. Besides she is your guuest."

Will was at a loss for words, he was against his boss's daughter and a witty fifteen year old. He just couldn't win.

``My apologies, Princess and Zita." he bowed his head.

Azula smirked, "Well," she stood, "It was nice meeting you. I'll be back sooner or later." she excused herself and exited the house.

"You know," Zita smacked her lips together, "that right there will bloom into a wonderful relationship."

The only thing you heard after that was forehead hitting table.

"So, it is true..." Ivy's older sister- Envy, paced around her room in thought.

Envy was almost an older version of Ivy all except for her hair, which was died platinum blonde with brunette underneath and her skin which was in between 'freaky pale' and 'normal pale'.

Ivy nodded, "I tricked them into telling me." she said proudly.

Envy smiled at her sister and patted her head, "Proud of you, Ivy. For sure they'll have a hard time and then my crew will win." she grinned evilly.

Ivy nodded, "Yah, and I made a bet with them to like you asked. If you win, they'd convince Nadra to quit dance."

Envy's grin almost split her face, "You are probably the best sister anyone could ever have. Now, if you will, I need to call my crew so we can rehearse."

Ivy nodded and jumped off the bed, "Okay, but I have a question."

Envy popped out her cell phone and began dialling, "Shoot."

"If you're so good at dancing, why do you want Nadra to quit dancing? You could beat her any day." Ivy asked, perplexed. In her head, it was true.

Envy stopped dialling and her expression became hard, "That dance competition is a little more than meets the eye, Ivy." she paused and pressed the 'call' button, "That dance competition determines which is better."

Ivy remembered now, she was surprised that she had forgotten herself. She nodded, "Of course," se smirked evilly, "That's the time to show those stupid twins what you and me are made of..."

"You did what know!" Nadra stood up and grabbed Addi and Aiden by their collar and lifted them up, "Are you kidding me! Ivy and Envy!" she dropped them and pulled on her hair.

"Who's Ivy and Envy?" Zuko asked.

"I'm sorry! She pushed down Addi! She made us do it!" Aiden apologized, Zuko's question ignored.

Nadra groaned, "Oh my gosh...there is absolutely no way Zuko can perfect the dance to compete tomorrow." she sat down on the couch and moaned into a pillow.

"Nadra...there's more..." Addi gulped and hid behind her brother.

"THERE'S MORE!" Nadra screamed into her pillow.

Zuko was surprised no one had come from the kitchen to see what was going on. Momo came flying in and perched himself on his shoulder. Nevermind.

Aiden nodded, "We made a bet. If Envy won, you'd have to quit dancing, and if you won Ivy would have to leave us alone and Envy as to leave you alone."

The normal reaction to something as big as this was yelling, screaming sometimes hitting.

But not this time, Nadra fainted.

Addi and Aiden sighed, "We're in so much trouble."

"Who's Ivy and Envy?" Zuko asked once again.

Addi and Aiden began walking to the kitchen, "We'll explain in the kitchen. Leave Nadra there, she fainted on the couch."

Zuko followed them and the twins explained the situation.

Christophr and Jennine sighed in frustration, "Nadra shouldn't be going through this stress, you know that." Jennine scolded.

"And we needed to tell her something, but I don't think she'll want to hear it for a while." Christopher noted.

"So, who is this Ivy and Envy?" Sokka asked.

Jennine tapped her chin, "You see, it all started when..."

TBC

**Me: writing this chap was so hard! I broke my `u` button on the keyboard and it`s all frustrating! LOL till next time! **

**WILLY I HOPE YOU`RE APPRECIATING THIS! LOOK HOW MUCH IM WRITING TO SURPRISE YOU! **


	14. The Crew

What Was The World Coming To?  
Chapter 14

The Crew

"Alright crew," Nadra clapped her hands together earning the people's attention, "Addi and Aiden came to me and told me, _Envy_ is participating."

"Aw shit." The girl who looked like Nadra, a.k.a. Petula, facepalmed.

"And since Zuko is subbing in for me because of my feet, we won't be able to beat her in the sense of 'sexiness'." She explained as everyone looked over at him.

"And, so that means we'll have to beat her with how fresh we are, right?" Dwight clarified. Nadra nodded, "Right, but Zuko can't do the dance that we choreographed…"

Zuko hid his face underneath is hair as everyone sighed.

"So, I've created a whole different routine. I think Zuko's pretty capable of it. And if we can't win over the judges with our 'freshness' we might as well put on a good show." Nadra shrugged with a small smirk as everyone agreed.

One of the girls looked at Zuko, "Since you'll be dancing with us, you gotta know our names right?" she didn't wait for a response, "I go by the name of Kookie." Her skin was cappuccino colored and her hair a light brown. She wore teal sweat pants and a baggy white shirt with a see able blue sports bra.

Zuko shook her hand, "Nice name…?" he asked. Kookie laughed, "If you prefer it, my real name is Aileen." Zuko nodded and cracked a smile.

"I'm Anna." Zuko stuck out his hand for her to shake out of courtesy, but all Anna did was lean back in the couch with a smirk. She would have been all courteous but she just didn't feel like it at the time. She had neck length wavy brown hair, blue eyes, about 5' 6. Anna wasn't one of the dancers, she pulled the strings, managed the lighting and the music with Dwight.

"And you know me, I'm Petula." She smiled and twirled her hair around her fingers.

Nadra grinned and sat beside Dwight, as the girl beside Kookie stuck out her hand, "The names' Simone, don't wear it out." She smirked as they shook hands. Simone had a French accent and had icy blue eyes. She wore black booty shorts and a skin tight tank-top. Her dark blonde locks went down to her hips when she didn't tie it up.

"Potpourri, but everyone just calls me Pop." She smiled warmly and waved instead of shaking hands. Her hue a dark brown- her hair was a kind of an orange brown; she tied it in two low pigtails and stopped a couple inches below her shoulders. She wore brown khaki pants and a tube top.

"And I'm Esther." She high fived Zuko with no warning and grinned. Her curly hair was dyed a dark purple and was tied messily into a ponytail. Her eyes magenta and her skin pale. She wore grey leggings with beige short-shorts and a skin tight blue tank top.

"And that's all of us basically." Nadra shrugged as Dwight coughed into his fist. Esther held back a laugh and Anna introduced him, "That's Dwight. He's gay." Dwight waved and smiled flirtatiously.

Pop laughed at Zuko's expression.

"Cut it out Dwight, you're scaring him!" Simone threw a pillow at him, giggling. Dwight laughed as well, "Don't worry, I know you're straight. I just playin'." He smirked and patted Zuko on the shoulder. This made Zuko feel slightly uncomfortable as he inched as far as possible into the arm of the couch.

"Alright!" Kookie yelled gathering everyone's attention, "I believe Nadra as a new dance routine to show us."

The original gaang which consisted of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa were sitting outside pulling grass out of the dirt discussing what their next move was.

"When are we going to tell her?" Aang asked aloud. Sokka shrugged, "We can't tell her now, probably after the dance competition." He suggested.

Katara nodded, "I agree, she's handling some stress right now, so probably after the dance competition."

"But, what if we don't have enough time? Each day we're here, our world gets worse. People are dying!" Aang exclaimed.

"Aang, we all know that, but we have to wait. Better late than never, you know that." Katara offered a comforting statement.

Aang exhaled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled, "Thanks Katara."

"And besides," Momo perched himself on Sokka's shoulder, "Toph and Iroh got here, right? They must've done something in order to do that. So, now we have a way home." He grinned.

Aang shot up with a face splitting grin, "Hey! That's right! You're so smart Sokka!"

Sokka grinned, "Well, you know how I do."

Katara sighed with a smile on her face as she watched her brother boast and Aang spin around on his air ball.

They were finally going somewhere.

Azula had to admit, she liked Zita. Her personality was quite unique; it was nice for a change. Though she would never trade Mai or Ty Lee for her, that was just going too far, perhaps she would make her join her.

As Azula got into her carriage she thought of what her father said. Azula pursed her lips; her chi _was_ different if you thought about it. It flowed different in her body- everyone's chi flowed in the same direction and counter-clockwise. Zita's chi flowed in two different directions, one flowed counter clockwise and the other didn't. It was strange.

As the carriage lowered signifying her arrival at the palace she got off and decided to go to her father, report her findings.

Azula entered the throne room and knelt down in front of him, "As you said, her chi _is_ different."

Ozai nodded, "Yes. Anything in particular, she wasn't here for long so I couldn't study deeper into it."

Azula nodded and looked at her father, "As you know, everyone's chi flows in the same direction- counter clockwise. Her chi goes in two opposite directions."

Ozai's lips curved upwards, "We've found our match Azula."

"Just out of curiousness," a girl with dark brown hair bent down and stretched, "What's your beef with this 'Nadina' chick?"

"Emma, it's Nadra not Nadina," Envy paused and shook her head, "Not like I care, you know?" she did 'the bridge' and then stood on her hands, "My beef with her is like a really bad fairy tale." She sneered.

"We've got time; we know this routine like the back of our hand." Another one of the girls scoffed, she went by the name of Jessica.

Envy shrugged, "I guess you guys are right. And the others aren't even here yet." She thought the idea over, "Alright, listen up then." Envy sat on the hard wood floor and motioned Emma and Jessica to come sit with them.

"Alright, so what's the story?" Emma asked, pulling a nail filer out of thin air.

"When Nadra and I were kids, we were, believe it or not, best friends." She explained. Jessica gasped, "Ewwwww, she only where's sneakers, it's disgusting!"

Envy nodded, "Ugh, I know right! But anyway, Envy's speaking. Hush. Anyway, then one day her dad took her to some dance academy." Her voice lowered, "After that, she became really busy with dancing, and I became really lonely with my free time. So in my free time, I decided to do some dance too. I thought 'maybe, if I dance too, I can spend time with Nadra again'." She paused and looked at them to see if they were following. "When we saw each other after that we ended up being rivals in dance. At first it was playful, and then high school started."

Jessica 'oh'd, "Mhm, I know what high school does to people."

"Yeah, exactly." She yawned, "We split up, I found my friends and she found hers. That 'playful' dance rivalry, yah not too playful anymore. As you guys know, I got sponsored by 'Fred Astaire' and got kind of famous, and I'll admit the fame got to my head."

Emma nodded, "Mhmm, no offence."

Envy waved her hand, "None taken, anyways, I challenged Nadra to a dance competition and beat her. We've been enemies ever since."

Jessica played with her hair, "Intense."

Envy shrugged, "I really don't care because I know I'll beat her tomorrow and prove that I am the best."

Emma exchanged glances with Jessica, "That competition tomorrow is not only to see whose better but it has something to do with your friendship right?"

Envy got to her feet, "You're smarter than you look Emma." She turned her back to them as all the rest of the girls came piling in, "Alright girls!" she pressed 'play, "Five, six, seven, eight!"

Emma and Jessica sighed as they thought of the situation.

After Spade's mini sandbending lesson, the three of them took the skytrain home. When they got home, Iroh and Toph packed away their clothes and Spade went to work with dinner.

Spade took out some chicken cutlets from the freezer and began seasoning them. She began whistling then shakin' her bootey.

'_HEEEERRREEE'S JOHNNY_!'

Spade flinched and giggled. Her home phone had rung. She had recorded that small sentence from that old horror movie, in which a guy with a chainsaw hacks through a door, but instead of sticking his hand through to open the handle, he sticks his head in and screams, "HEEEERRREEE'S JOHNNY!" all maniacal-like.

She quickly wiped her and then jogged over to the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, is this Spade? It's Nadra."_

"_Oh! Hey, Nadra. Why're you phoning?" _

"_Oh, well tomorrow there's a dance competition and Zuko is participating. So I wanted you, Toph and Iroh to come. Around 2p.m just come over and we'll drive over to the venue."_

"_Excuse me? Did I hear you right? Zuko is dancing?"_

"_We'll explain everything if you guys come, deal?"_

"_Yeah, we'll see you there, thanks Nadra._"

Spade hung up the phone and squealed. She would see Zuko! Sokka! CUTTEEEE BOOYYYSSSSSSSSS. Yeah….so calm right now. YEAH BABY! Alright, done now.

Spade happily skipped back to the kitchen and continued to season the chicken and waited until Iroh and Toph the great news.

"Azula likes me way more than you." Zita laughed. Will shrugged, "Whatever, personally I don't care. I only care for Fire Lord Ozai's judgement."

"But, he likes me better than you too." Zita pointed out. Will rolled his eyes, "Oh yea…."

Zita laughed, "Dude! That's messed!"

Before Will could answer, someone bust through the door. The door flew off it's hinges and crashed into Will's sitar.

"What the-?" Zita jumped off of her chair and ran beside Will, "Look's like your sitar is broken."

Will sighed, "Why does my life suck so much?" Zita shrugged, "Whenever your life sucks, something good always comes after, you know."

Three soldiers piled into the house. Will, thinking it had something to do with him and his work e stood forward, "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"Fire Lord Ozai needs the girl." One of the guards with a husky voice told him. Will nodded, "Well, that was unexpected. We'll get read in a jiff."

"_Only_ the girl. You're required to stay here." That husky voice was replaced by another one. "Oh." Will's face fell, "Alright." He nudged Zita, "Go with them. I'll prepare dinner."

Zita shrugged, "Alright." She walked to the guards, "Let's go and I have a name you know. It's Zita." She glared and pushed past the guards.

Zita knew it was some kind of messed trap. Though, sometimes she couldn't trust her instincts. Azula and Ozai liked her, but they lied very easily. The guards came out of the house and walked behind her pushing to towards the palace. Zita earned some strange looks from the people on the streets but she didn't really give a rat's ass.

She thought back of her first day at the palace. Ozai had told her she had something he wanted or needed or…weren't those things the same? No matter, none the less it sounded like she was some kind of item or prize. Zita scowled; she let her guard down much too fast.

Just like in the show, the Fire Nation was never how it seemed.

"So, when will we be docking at the Fire Nation?" Cindy popped a piece of salmon in her mouth.

Yew-Ta swallowed and shrugged, "Eh, a day or two at the most." Cindy nodded, "I see."

The two of them ate in silence and when Cindy ran out of food to eat, she decided to strike up a conversation, "So, seriously, why're you so nice? Aren't you supposed to be all….nasty and mean and stuffs?"

Yew-Ta shrugged, "Not all of us are 'nasty and mean and stuffs' you know." He rolled his eyes playfully. Cindy stuck her tongue out, "I'm sure, I mean, hell! Look at you!" she threw her hands up with a laugh.

Yew-Ta laughed with her and then grabbed her tray and set it on a small table along with his. "You want to know why I'm not a flaming bag of douche like everyone else on the ship?"

Cindy took a sip of her tea and nodded, "Yes please." Play time was over. Yew-Ta took a sip as well then began, "A couple years ago, so when I was your age. I was taken by some warriors to fight on Admiral Zhao's ship. When I refused I was thrown in the same cell you were thrown in. I think you can piece together this and tat and figure out why I'm so nice."

Cindy nodded, "Wow, that must've been hard, eh?" she asked quietly. Yew-Ta shrugged, "Trust me, you took being away from your home and parents and friends much better than I did. You didn't like anything bring you down." He chuckled.

Cindy grinned, "Hell yah, but I mean, atleast you were in the same nation. I just moved from earth to fire." She frowned. Yew-Ta nodded, "I get what you're saying."

Cindy took another sip, "Yah, so are you going to give me a tour of the ship? Or do you just wanna lock me up in your room?" she smirked.

Yew-Ta chuckled and with his free hand, he ruffled her hair, "Sure, c'mon shawty."

"Pfftt! Shawty! Aww, hell naw!"

TBC

**Me: is everyone still in character? I think I've gotten used to writing you guys ;DDD YAYYYY so, the climax is coming and stuffs. So until next time!**


	15. Preparations

**Me: hey guys ;DDD this story will be ending soon. It'll prolly end in five or more chapters maybe, ehh, I still needa tie some things up, so yah. I might have a sequel….i mean if you guys WANT me to. I'll put up a poll when this story is done. SPEAKING OF POLLSS I put a poll up for one of my other ATLA story- 'His Badness Level', the poll question asks what element Ember should bend. **

**ANYWAY, I'm really loving all of you guys! All the reviews and the story-alerts, favourites and such! GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! I just wanna thank all of you guys, you guys are so supportive and you make me wanna actually continue this story! So thanks everyone! :)) **

**Enjoy the story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~  
**What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 15

Preparations

"So, you're basically saying that I have a bending ability no one knows of yet?" Zita paced back and forth her heels clicking against the iron floor.

Ozai nodded, "If you put it in so many words." He propped his face with the back of his knuckles.

"I see….so….okay, I guess this is cool and stuff, but how is this like relevant to anything?" Zita clicked her tongue, perplexed.

Ozai inhaled sharply, "As you may or may not know, the Avatar has disappeared."

Avatar? Zita held back a smirk; Aang was probably chillin' out at her best friend's house kissin' up to Katara!

"If the Avatar ends up coming back, I'll have you. You'll have enough time to discover your abilities so you can bring down the Avatar. Of course you won't do it alone- you'll have my daughter, her small elite team you will be joining and some others. " He explained and cracked his knuckles.

"Some _others_?" Zita quirked a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. Personally, she would gladly help out Azula and her friends even though that wasn't exactly the right thing to do. She was just being really difficult.

Ozai nodded, "You'll see in a day or two." He replied not giving any hints. Zita shrugged then nodded, "Fair enough." She bowed, "Am I going to escort myself out?"

Ozai shrugged, "If you like."

Zita turned on her heel and exited the throne room, shutting the doors quietly she made her way down the hall and to the outside world.

Cindy basically lounged around Yew-Ta's room and abused his room service. Well, he didn't really have room service but he had something similar. Since he was quite a strong warrior with or without bending, he had privileges- such as ordering dumbasses around to get him food or a wet towel, whatever he was in the mood of.

Cindy yawned and shook her head back and forth to let her hair loose. Of course, it was always loose, but it just felt all stiff. Probably because she was shower deprived. She shivered, it had been a couple days since her last shower but since Yew-Ta wasn't around she had no right to use his washroom to take a shower.

Or was it?

She slid her feet across the iron floor and to the washroom. Quickly she opened the door and entered, locking the door behind her. The washroom was small- toilet, shower, sink, towels; the essentials, the works. Better than nothing, right?

She turned on the tap for the shower and let it warm. She unlocked the door and excited. She needed clothes and maybe some rose petals. Cindy shook her head, _screw the rose petals_, need clothes. She tip-toed to the dresser and opened it, she scanned for something she could wear, but sadly nothing. Yew-Ta was _atleast_ a couple sizes bigger than her. She shrugged, the water was running anyway. Cindy grabbed the smallest shirt in there, probably from his younger years and the smallest sized shorts. Rushing to the washroom, she locked the door behind her and threw his clothes beside the sink and quickly stripped down of her clothes.

Cindy ran her hand underneath the water coming from the tap and decided it was a pretty good temperature. Jumping in, she let the water run down her back, undoing all the knots.

She sighed and hunched over, "Hellz to the yah." She mumbled and wiped the water from her face.

Then she heard the outside door open, signifying Yew-Ta or some other creep was in the room.

Cindy froze, _awwwww, shit_.

Nadra's Crew drug along Zuko on their shopping trip to get him an outfit- and along with them came the twins, Katara and Aang. Just to make sure everything was under control- which left Nadra and Sokka home. Christopher and Jennine left the two teens at home to go for a nice walk and a mini picnic for their sakes.

"Alright, what do you want for lunch?" Nadra blew a stray strand of hair out of her way only for it to slowly drift back where it was.

Sokka shrugged, "I dunno, what do you want?"

Nadra shrugged and put that strand of hair behind her ear, "I was asking you, you're the 'Idea Guy'." She put invisible quote marks in the air with her fingers.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Can't I be the 'I-don't-know-what-I-want-for-lunch-Guy'?" he whined. Nadra laughed, "Fine then, why don't we just make pizza?"

Sokka nodded, his mouth watering as he remembered the first time he head pizza, "Sweet! What do we do first?"

Nadra walked over to a bowl covered with a wet towel, "My mom made this in the early morning in case I needed to use it," she whipped off the towel, "it's dough."

Sokka rolled up his imaginary sleeves then rubbed his hands together, "Alright, so all we needa do is kneed it right?"

Nadra nodded, "Mhhm, the flour is in the cup-board."

Sokka looked over at the cup-board she was referring to, "Um, why do we need the flour?"

Nadra sighed, "You've never done this, have you?" she quirked a brow at the tribe boy. He shook his head and nervously scratched his neck, "No…."

Nadra rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't worry. I'll teach you, just get the flour in the cup-board."

Sokka obeyed and grabbed the flour and set it down on the table as Nadra pulled out a rolling pin. She washed her hands and wiped her still wet palms on her pants, "Wash your hands, we're handling food." She scolded with a smirk.

Sokka obeyed with a 'manly' pout as he says and walked back to the table. "Alright, what now?"

Wordlessly Nadra opened the flour bag and then sprinkled some over the table top. Once again, she wiped the white powder from her hands onto her jeans then rolled the bag close. "Alright," she put the sticky dough from the bowl and slapped it into the table, spraying some flour here and there.

"All you gotta do is fold it and kneed it, then after form it into a circle. Simple." She showed him first then let him take over.

"Like this?" Sokka used his upper body strength to press the dough down then fold it over again. Nadra nodded, "Mmmhmm, just like that."

Sokka stopped and reached for the bag of flour as the flour that was on the table had completely melded with the dough. He looked down upon the bag and unrolled it.

_Puff_

Nadra covered her mouth and held back a giggle. When Sokka had opened the bag, a cloud of flour erupted-literally, erupted- from the bag and spewed itself on Sokka's face.

Sokka looked up at Nadra his facial expression reading 'are you frickin' serious?'. Nadra extended a hand and brush some flour off of his face, "It's really not that bad." She bit down on her lip hard, he looked like frickin Ronald McDonald with brown hair!

"Yah, riiighhhtttt." Sokka rolled his eyes and with the back of his hand he brushed away some of the flour. He looked at the back of his hand, "How can that bag of flour do that to me?"

Nadra shrugged, "I, pftt, dunno." She wasn't one to really laugh at someone's unfortunate events, but this was _too_ funny.

Sokka sighed, "Ha ha, really funny." He said sarcastically while reaching for a wet cloth to wipe his face with. Nadra broke down and laughed, "I'm sorry! It's so funny!"

Sokka didn't think so, "Oh really?" his hand reached inside the flour bag and threw flour right in her face and not only did the flour reach her face, but Sokka was throwing downwards. The white powder also got her designer jeans and expenside 'Urban Planet' top. Her airy laugh disappeared as her eyes were shut and her face white, "Oh, no you di'nt." She snapped her fingers in 'Z' formation and opened her eyes.

Sokka laughed at her misfortune, "Hahahaha! Who's laughin' now? I am!" he slapped his knee unaware that he just unleashed the fury within Nadra.

Nadra slowly walked to the other side of the table and reached both of her hands into the flour bag, "_Tien_!" she flung the flour on the sarcastic teen. (**A/N 'Tiens' means 'Take that!' in french**)

Sokka immediately stop her laughter and stiffly turned towards Nadra. Nadra laughed and pointed a finger at the almost all covered in flour teen, "Loser!"

And the war had begun.

"Perfect."

"Hot."

"I would tap that."

Opinions came from all corners form his 'friends' on each and every outfit they had chosen for him. Nadra had let them off the hook and let them take a break and go shopping she had thought Zuko was prepared enough to take a break. He didn't think so. The colors for their crew were white, black and red. Heck, everyone that day had gotten something- even Sokka; Katara cares for her older brother. And finally after hours of shopping, they had finally found something for Zuko.

Zuko was currently wearing a black bandana tied at the back of his head with white specks on it with a white shirt with a large collar and short sleeves that was lined with black. Around his collar that stood up at ends, was a black tie loosely done around his neck. His jeans denim and you guessed it, black. His belt was black leather with silver cubes on it and multiple chains that loosely hung from his waist. On one arm he had black and red bands and the other was a fingerless black and brown leather glove.

Addi, who had mysteriously gained a lot of facial hair stroked her 'beard', "I like it. Take it off and we'll get it."

After she didn't take the facial hair off she noticed the strange looks from her peers, "What? Sokka can wear awesome facial hair but I can't?"

"I don't even know how you got that in the first place." Aang scratched his beanie covered head.

Aiden giggled along with his sister, "Magic."

Zuko stepped back into the change room and put his original clothes on. He was quite nervous for the competition; Nadra would be counting on him to win. Or at least try. Her feet had gotten a little better but her feet were still in no shape to dance. Too much friction. Zuko exited and handed the twins his clothes, "After, are we going home?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah, all we had to do was get you some clothes." The group made their way to the cashier then paid.

Walking out of the store, Addi's facial hair discarded, something or someone had caught his eye. "Oh crap." Aiden stopped dead in his track.

Addi looked where he was looking, "Envy, Ivy and the Wendy's." she sneered. Anna glared, "Aww, shit. Let's go before they notice us."

The 'Wendy's were like the posy that followed Envy around. They were sisters that were completely obsessed with Envy- if she got a nose job they would to. The Wendy's looked identical, no one knew if they got like plastic surgery or if they were twins. Orange hair cascading down in curls down to mid-back and bangs that framed their faces, they had fair skin and blue hues. They both wore baby blue tube tops and white mini skirts. One was named Chanel and the other Coco.

Simone agreed and they began to walk. Zuko squinted to see them. Personally, to him they didn't look all that menacing. As he scanned them over, whom he suspected to be Envy, looked over.

"They saw us." Zuko pointed out as the four girls came storming up to them. Aiden glared at Ivy as Addi latched her arm around his and stuck her tongue out. The dance crew girls stood firmly and waited for their arrival. Aang, Katara and Zuko stood slightly behind the wall of angry teens plus the twins.

Envy abruptly stopped in front of them her hands crossed over her chest, "Look what Nadra dragged in." she pulled out a stick of lip gloss then applied. The Wendy's laughed snobbishly.

Pop rolled her eyes, "Piss off Envy." Esther stood forward, "We don't need your bullshit. Why don't you just get a nose job already? Or wait, you can't afford it 'cause you already got an ass lift." She hung her finger off her lip innocently.

Coco gasped, "Excuse you! Don't you dare talk to Envy like that!" she snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Awww, why not? Is it because it's totally the truth?" Anna smirked and leaned on her left hip.

"Oh shut up, you stupid lesbian." Nadra sneered. Anna glared, but restrained from punching her into next week. She was lesbian, but there was no need to bring it up in such a way.

"Hey! Why such a douche Envy?" Addi jabbed her leg grabbing her attention. The part of the gaang that was there was shocked by her language. "Yah Envy, what happened? Did your knickers get in a twist?"

Simone laughed, "Burned!"

Envy flipped her hair, ignoring the comment, "Whatever." She snorted. Chanel stood beside her 'sister', "So, did you guys drop out? We all heard about Nadra's feet. Too bad, but then again she really didn't have a chance." She said with a smirk.

Zuko frowned slightly; no matter how many times Nadra said it was fine, he still felt guilty about burning her feet. Now there was Envy after her and her weird clones after her. He stood forward with a glare pushing past Dwight and Anna, "We didn't drop out. I'm subbing in for Nadra."

Ivy clicked her tongue, "Where'd they pick you up? You look horrible and not so light on your feet." She giggled. Zuko ignored her and looked at Envy, "Get out of our faces, we'll see you tonight. _When we pound your face into the dirt_."

The whole crowd behind him 'oh'd while the four girls with nothing better to say stalked off in a huff.

Zuko smirked, _that's how you handle 'em_.

Spade got dressed and told Iroh and Toph to dress casually as they were going out. Messily, she wrapped new bandages around the skin that showed and exited her room. She wore navy blue khaki's with a loose fitting cyan blue shirt that was lined with baby blue. Around her fore arm her emblem of a blue spade etched on that piece of blue fabric that was tied around her arm.

"Iroh, Toph! We're going now! It's like," she checked a nearby clock, "1:30!" Iroh and Toph emerged form there rooms.

With a grin, Spade galloped down the stairs and slipped on her shoes, "Let's go!" she was exicted, she would see her friend-Nadra and her childhood rolemodels! And Sokka and Zuko. _Sooooo frickin' cuteeeeee._ She grinned ecstatically and jumped up and down for a while.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Why so excited?" Spade shrugged, "I dunno." She replied excitedly. The earthbender rolled her eyes once again but this time with a grin, she still walked the streets with no shoes even though she could see.

Iroh stepped down form the final step of the stairs and slipped on some flip-flops, "I never thought I'd see the day my nephew dance. He was never good on his feet." He chuckled to himself.

Spade nodded, "I can understand that." She walked to the door and unlocked it and stepped outside then aside to let them out then locked the door. Spade squealed, "Alright, let's bounce!"

Zita grumbled to herself as she snuck out the back door of Will's house. His backyard was only half the size of Nadra's but it was still decent. She sat with her bcck against the wall of the house.

How dare they? How could they even think of using her as just…just an item! If the Avatar would come back, they would need her to kick his ass. At first, Zita considered it, it sounded pretty cool- but after, not so much. It was like she was his toy or something! She would be used when needed then thrown away after! She gripped some grass and pulled it out of the ground. She inhaled and words flowed out of her mouth.

_You could have been all I wanted_

_But you weren't honest_

_Now get in the ground_

_You choked off the surest of favours_

_But if you really loved me_

_You would have endured my world_

She looked up at the sky as she sang, a crescent moon floated above her- above the _world_. She inhaled then exhaled slowly, she was calming down.

_Well if you're just as I presumed_

_A whore in sheep's clothing_

_Fucking up all I do_

_And if SO here we stop_

_Then never again_

_Will you see this in your life?_

Zita's eyebrows quirked when she noticed something peculiar- the big dipper. She tiled her head, she had those back home.

_Hang on to the glory at my right hand_

_Here laid to rest, is a love ever longed_

_With truth on the shores of compassion_

_You seem to take premise to all of these songs_

She almost smiled as she thought back to her home. Had Nadra or any of her friends noticed her disappearance? Her parents probably had.

_You stormed off to scar the armada_

_Like Jesus played martyr_

_I'll drill through your hands_

_The stone for the curse you have blamed me_

_With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep._

She then thought back to Azula and Ozai. Peh, to think they had actually liked her as a friend- as an acquaintance! They were just going to use her. She stood and inhaled sharply for her next verse.

_But if you could just write me out_

_To never less wonder... happy will I become_

_Be true that this is no option,_

_So with sin I condemn you_

_Demon pray, Demon out._

They were just going to use her. But what the hell was she going to do about? What could she do about it? Probably nothing. She could possibly run away and out of the village, but they'd track her down before her got far.

_Hang on to the glory at my right hand_

_Here laid to rest is our love ever longed_

_With truth on the shores of compassion_

_You seem to take premise to all of these songs_

Zita picked up a nearby stick and flicked her wrist making the twig move in her hand twirl. There really was nothing she could do. Maybe she could tell Will? Naw, it's not like he cares anyway.

_One last kiss for you_

_One more wish to you_

_Please make up your mind girl,_

_I'd do anything for you_

Zita paced back and forth with the stick in her hand that she twirled trying to think of more possibilities. Perhaps there was none.

_One last kiss for you_

_One more wish to you_

_Please make up your mind girl_

_Before I hope you die. _

On her final note she swung her arm around and extended it roughly in front of her, the tip of the stick acting as an extension on her hand and something amazing or maybe, _peculiar_ happened.

A mixture of lightning and fire shot out of the tip of the stick.

It was actually quite an awkward thing to see. Sokka with hands at the side of Nadra's pinned down body with his legs on both sides of her hips while both of them were covered in raw baked goods.

The crew, the twins and the gaang had run into Sapde, Iroh and Toph, They chatted and went over to Nadra's house.

Sokka's face darkened as she quickly got off of Nadra, "I swear it's not what it looked like!"

Dwight smirked, "That's what they all say."

Petula high fived Dwight for his utter awesomeness as the crew giggled amongst them and retreated to the living room.

"Maybe I should ship Nakka…..that sounds surprisingly nice…" Spade mused. Toph laughed, "Sokka! Finally getting to second base, ehh?" she nudged him.

Katara tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an explanation as the ones that were still there inched away slowly from the scene upon seeing Katara's expression. Nadra coughed and got up and cringed, another healing session was needed.

"Katara- look, Nadra and I were trying to make pizza-"

"It didn't look like it Sokka! You were ontop of her and, and! What were you even doing on top of her!" Katara scolded.

Nadra stepped forward, "Katara it was nothing, we were attempting to make pizza and then we got into a playful fight with flour and raw baked goods. It was nothing." She shrugged and waved her hands.

Katara looked at them and sighed, "Fine. Just don't let me catch you two like that again."

Nadra grabbed Kataras wrist, "Not to bother you at such a time but my feet…." She muttered. Katara's expression softened, "Let's go upstairs."

Nadra nodded, relieved then looked to Sokka with a small tint of pink on her cheeks, "Go tell Zuko and them to practice. I want to see perfection when were done."

Sokka nodded, "Alright." As the two girls disappeared up the stairs Sokka grabbed a wet cloth and wiped himself down as much as he could then wiped the tables in the kitchen down poorly and headed to the kitchen to break the news.

Who knew flour could cause such a riot?

TBC

**Me: heyyy ;D so how you guys like it so far? Milo, did you like your scene that you requested? I hope it's good - ANYWAY, I'm going to hold a contest once Willy comes home, but I wont spoil it now. Hehehe**

**I'm sorry Spade! You didn't get much screen time this chappy D; It's just so late at night where I live at the moment and my fingers hurt and everything D; I'm sooo sorry. Forgive me and everyone gets cookies :3 **

**EDITTT: if anyone noticed that I had uploaded this chappy three frickin times is because this one part wouldn't show up so imma put it here. That one part was the name of Nadra's crew. It was 'the crew that didn't really have a name' except with no spaces. LOL ;D**

**Till next time folks!**


	16. Competition

**EDIT! So I uploaded this with something happening between Zuko and Nadra and her crew winning. But then after an idea struck me and so im changing the whole end part. ;D**

**Me: WILLIES HOME ;D and im sorry for such a long wait x3**

**besides those fact, zita can bend….FIRE AND LIGHTENING! Which is plasma. If you guys are all wondering 'wtf how does fire and lightening make plasma?' or 'how the fck is fire and lightening plasma' Well, you see (I learned this from spade) fire and lightning are both plasma, just concentrated in different amounts, so yah. ;DD **

**also, this chapter is the dance competition. Since I dunno if I will be able to describe the dance scenes properly, so I have links on my account of the dances and the descriptions are only going to be like one rlly small scene so yah. Sorry! And the dances, I just took from 'ABDC Poreoxtics' dance crew….LOL :DD**

**also, one of my friends told me someone was copying the idea of this story, but she wouldn't find the link anymore since she found it the day before then forgot to tell me. So if anyone finds something a lot similar to this then tell me please and link me! Thankies ;D**

**and im sorry if this chapter is either rushed or boring. LOL :))**

**enjoy the chappy~!**

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 16

Competition

Zita decided to keep the whole 'plasma bending' thing a secret from Will. It was the power Ozai was talking about- though she had no idea how she had triggered it. Perhaps 'the others' had awesomely strange bending abilities just like her. Eh, it didn't really matter anyway; it wasn't like she could trigger the ability again.

She walked down the stairs for breakfast then shuffled her feet to the kitchen, "Mornin' Fredward." She yawned and her forehead collided with the table.

"Morning Zorro."

Zita subconsciously reached for a leech-nut and threw it where she thought was his forehead.

"Hey! Watch it! Not the face, man." Will dodged the flying fruit then reached for a frying pan, "Makin' bacon today." He stated.

Zita pulled her head up, "Did I ask you what you were making for breakfast today?" she responded sourly. Will poured some oil in the pan and grabbed the bacon, "Gee, I was just sayin'. Why're you all riled up today?" he asked then leaned towards the older girl, "Is it your 'Monthy Gift'?"

Zita scrunched her face. He sounded just like 'Mother Nature' in those 'Tampax' commercials when he said that, "Go back to making bacon! I want mine extra crispy." She pushed his face away and got to her feet, "I'll be outside if you need me Fredward."

Zita back tracked her steps from the night before. She walked out, leaned on the wall, started singing, stood up, picked up stick, finish song, WA-BAM! PLASMA! She rubbed her forehead in frustration, that didn't explain a thing! All she did was sing! Zita froze, perhaps singing triggered it? But it was called 'plasma bending' not 'singing bending' that sounded stupid! The teen paced around the backyard then came across the stick she had picked up the night before. The tip had been burnt from the plasma that shot out of it. Maybe it was a magical wand! Zita laughed at the idea, though anything was possible. I mean, seriously, look at the situation she was in now.

Zita decided she would try singing a verse or the chorus and try it again later on, but for now she smelt bacon and heard Will calling.

Spade was acquainted with everyone in the living room except Mr. and who was waiting at the venue for them to get everyone seats. Nadra's dance crew- minus Nadra and Zuko- had gone to the venue earlier to set the music, lights and test everything out. She sat in between Sokka and Zuko and talked to Iroh across from her.

Iroh chuckled as Spade inched just a little towards Sokka, he, of course, didn't notice. "Iroh-"

The tea loving man put a hand up to silence her, "Please, call me uncle." He smiled warmly and set his hand down. Spade grinned wide- she really didn't have any relatives since her parents died, she didn't know how to keep in touch with her aunties or uncles since she was only eight at the time so it was nice to have someone come into her life with such a title for her to call.

"O-okay!" she smiled, "Uhm if I may ask, but how did you guys all get here?" she looked around the room and everyone shared either an anxious or nervous glance.

"The gaang got here by crashing through my window by a mysterious white light." Nadra glared at Aang. He shrugged sheepishly and replied with a soft 'sorry'. The twins giggled and at against the couch.

White light? Windows being broken? Spade made a mental note to herself that she would find out that story.

"Toph and I did I ritual I read about in the library." Iroh replied and sip his tea. "You _purposely_ came here? That means we can go home, uncle!" Zuko exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as anyone had heard out of him.

"Excuse me, but we need to get home too." Sokka pointed out. Iroh waved it off, "I'll bring all of us home."

Katara nudged Aang with a worrisome expression. The bald boy cleared his voice, "I have to say something." Despite his and his friends decision they decided to tell her before the competition.

Nadra chuckled, "No need to announce it, just go ahead. But make it fast, we're leaving in like" she looked at her 'invisible' wrist watch, "five."

Aang looked hesitantly at Sokka then nudged him for help. The tribal boy sighed, "A while back, Aang came in contact with Avatar Roku. He told him that in order to defeat the Fire Lord- no offence -" he referred to Zuko, who grunted in response, "We would need the help of the 'banished prince' a.k.a Zuko, but we know he won't help us." Sokka glared, "and some 'Raven Haired Maiden'."

Katara opened her mouth to finish off, "Recently, we figured out who she was-is." She corrected herself. "Well, actually it was Nadra's mom who figured it out." Aang admitted.

Aiden groaned, "Well that's not a good thing." Addi nodded and agreed to his statement.

"So, who is this 'maiden' we're looking for?" Toph propped her legs on the coffee table and started picking at the dirt in between her toes. Nadra cringed; she would have to clean that later.

Nadra blew on her tea then chugged it.

"It's Nadra." Aang replied quietly.

The teen spewed out the tea onto Sokka. "Aw, c'mon!" he stood up his upper body covered with cold tea. Nadra wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "WHAT!"

Personally Spade would be glad to come with them, but it probably wasn't her 'destiny'- oh that sounded corny. She didn't have any family here, so why not? She could start a new life with Aang and his friends. Perhaps she could take her place, or just come with them just for the hell of it. She knew the story line like the back of her hand, she could tell them and the war would be finished much earlier.

"Well, your hair is raven colored." Aiden told her. "You get it from dad." Addi stated.

Nadra pulled a big chunk of hair in front of her to look at- indeed it was a raven black. "So, what am I supposed to do? I can't leave the twins here while I go gallivanting in your world while kicking some Fire Lord ass, and how can you guys be sure it's me? I bet there are a lot other girls with raven black hair." Nadra retorted stubbornly.

Katara shrugged, "But you're the only one we know of, it has to be you. Please, Nadra." She begged slightly.

"We can come with you!" Addi grinned; Aiden nodded eagerly, "Yah! It'll be like a family vacation, just the three of us!"

"If you could bring the twins along, don't you think it'd be a little dangerous for them?" Spade asked. Sure, they were tough kids, but would they be able to handle the war? The killing? The blood?

Aiden puffed his chest out, "I can take care of Addi perfectly fine." He bragged. His sister rolled her eyes, "And if there's anything we can't handle, Nadra will protect us!"

Iroh frowned and shook his head as he saw Nadra consider the idea, "I'm afraid including me Zuko, and I can only take the Avatar and his friends along with his animals. There is a limit to this ritual."

Nadra bit the inside of her lip, Zuko would come around. He did in the series. But that was when the gaang didn't crash through her window one day. Just them being here might has totally changed the story-line, she couldn't be sure of anything now. Addi and Aiden were her responsibility she couldn't just go off helping some other universe while they were stuck at home- they were only _seven_! It would be very irresponsible, not to mention her parents were off travelling too, so they wouldn't have any guardian to watch them.

Sure, she could send them off to a friend's house or a day care or something, but who know how long she would be gone. Perhaps time ran differently there.

"We'll discuss it when we come back. We need to get to the venue." Zuko interrupted her thoughts and stood up quickly and headed to the door.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so enthusiastic about dancing, Princess." Toph chuckled and heaved her feet off the table. He replied with a glare and they were off.

For Cindy, it was a lucky break. Yew-Ta had entered his room with her in his washroom taking a shower, but luckily he came in to give her some clothes! That actually fit her! The Spirits loved her now. Aw shit, knock on wood.

She stepped out of the shower and slowly made her way to the door, the water still running. Cindy unlocked the door and stuck her hand out, "Clothes, please!"

She felt silk fabric in her hand and she pulled her hand back, "Thank you Yew-Ta!" she closed the door and heard a 'you're welcome' on the other side. After placing the neatly folded maroon clothing beside the sink where her towel was, she jumped back in the shower. She had nothing more to worry about.

Cindy squeezed mango shampoo onto her palm and gave it a quick sniff- smelled good, but she was pretty sure Yew-Ta didn't smell like this. Perhaps he didn't shower…. Ew.

The thought of being dirty with grime and body oil and all that other crap just made her shiver- it was so unsanitary. Lathering her hair, she thought back to her family. It made her homesick to think she probably wasn't going back home, but what could she do now?

Cindy rinsed out the bubbles and reached for the soap. If she were still alive after her encounter with the Fire Lord perhaps then she could go home, or if she couldn't return home then maybe she would live with Yew-Ta. The possibilities were limited.

She sighed and turned the tap off, stopping the water flow. Pushing the curtain aside she stepped out of the tub feeling a rush of cold air. She shivered and instantly reached for the towel underneath her clothes. Cindy wrapped the towel around her and looked at the vapour covered mirror. She wrung her hair out then with her finger she drew a small heart then inside she wrote the Chinese character for 'Home'. The saddened girl sighed and frowned then went along and dried herself off.

As she slipped on her tunic she thought of her dad. He always said to her 'everything happens for a reason'. Thinking back to those words she grimaced, this experience could turn out really well or it could end up in flames. Literally.

At the venue, Zuko fidgeted backstage with the chatty girls. Dwight slapped Zuko's back, making him stumble forward, "Loosen up, you'll do fine." He winked. Zuko looked away immediately and wished his uncle was here with him back stage.

Pop noticed Zuko nervousness- no matter how good he was at masking his emotions, Pop would always see them never the less, "Zuko, you'll do fine. Nadra wouldn't have let you up here with us if she didn't trust you to make her proud." She grinned then did a double take and tugged on Petula's sleeve, "That sounded corny didn't it?"

Petula shrugged and moved her hand diagonally back and forth, "Ehh, kinda." She laughed. As the girls plus Dwight got into their conversation Zuko was left for himself to think.

Petula was right- Nadra wouldn't have let him take her place if she didn't feel like he would do a good job. He inhaled and exhaled trying to clear his mind and meditate just a little before the show. After this, uncle would take them home and he would capture the Avatar and bring him back to his father. He would be with him once again at his right hand as Sozin's comet shone over the Fire Nation. He almost smiled. He couldn't help but wonder why Avatar Roku would request him to defeat the Fire Lord- his own _father_- and side with his enemy? It didn't matter anymore; if Nadra didn't go with them it assured his nations victory.

A quick slap on the arm snapped him out of concentration, "We're going on now." Esther pulled him behind her. Zuko's heartbeat quickened what if he screwed up and made a fool of himself? He was too busy thinking and meditating he didn't watch the previous crews to see what he was up against. He heard his uncle's voice in his head, '_you will do just fine Prince Zuko_'.

"Can this crew rock it in reverse? This is _ABDAirWalkers_ dancing to Usher's smash hit 'Yeah!'" the announcer announced and the crowd cheered.

Zuko exhaled slowly and Anna tapped his shoulder, "Go kick some Envy ass." She punched him hard like Toph does to Sokka and smirked before signalling Dwight to start the music.

The wall we were behind split into two leaving an opening we could go through. The music started and we walked out doing a couple poses here and there- Zuko was at the very right.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

The other crew members kneeled to the music diagonally to face him as he moved his shoulders and puffed his chest out.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

Zuko looked out to the audience as his body moved automatically with the music; his uncle clapped his hands to the beat merrily cheering him on. The gaang bopped their heads a little and clapped. The twins along with their parents made flamboyant movements and occasionally yelled his name or made a remark. Before he could take a look at Nadra the crucial part of the dance began.

'_Take that rewind it back'_

The six of them were in a diagonal line once again, Simone thrusted her arms outwards towards Esther.

'_T-t-t-take that back'_

Esther hovered her palm above Pop's head and gave the illusion she was pressing her down. When Pop was almost kneeling she extended her hand almost like she was serving a volley ball towards Petulas hind-quarters since she was on all fours.

The phrase played backwards.

Petula pushed herself as she would when she would run for a relay and Aileen or Kookie as she likes to brand herself, lunged forward in a small movement nudged Zuko.

Zuko raised his hands and threw them back and the whole thing happened in reverse. Zuko ran behind the chain and when it reached to Simone she went downon two knees like she was before the chain and Zuko did a half flip over her gaining a lot of praise from the audience.

Zuko understood why Nadra adored dancing so much. It was like a form of self-expression you also felt so accomplished.

The routine carried on with no problem and they were off the stage in no time. The _ABDAirWalkers _hip-hopped it off stage and behind the wall, the crew let out quiet cheers and compliments.

Dwight pat Zuko's back, "You guys did great!" he complimented with a grin, his free hand raising his vanilla bean frap in honour like a toast. Anna laughed, "Heck yah you guys did well! I even got a peek at Envy, and she looked pretty nervous." She winked and nudged Esther.

Zuko thanked the praise he got from his temporary crew members and fidgeted as they did. He had never been praised like that in his life- save his uncle. The backstage door flung open.

"Zuko, you were frickin awesome!" Nadra exclaimed with a wide grin and big eyes, she had kicked the door down to get it. Zuko rubbed his neck and shrugged and walked away from the crew that looked at them shushing them and giggling.

Nadra slapped his forearm, "For someone like you, you did pretty good." She complimented with a smirk and leaned against the doorframe. Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes playfully, "For someone like me? I'm just glad I didn't trip and fall off the stage." He chuckled.

"But seriously man! You were killin' it!" Nadra laughed and punched his arm. Zuko raised a brow, the slang of this world continued to confuse me. What was he killing?

Nadra was truly and honestly proud of Zuko. He learned a whole frickin routine in a day! Not even! She didn't know he was capable. Especially since he wasn't light on his feet.

Nadra brushed by him and the girls squealed along with Dwight as they all made comments and compliments amongst them.

A hand grasped his wrist making him jump, "Envy's crew is starting." Pop said and pulled him with the group to watch as they emerged from the back drop.

"Can these _PopLockers _dance their way to victory with their last dance?" the announcer jogged off stage to let Envy's crew start.

Zuko counted the girls; there were about ten or so. They formed themselves three at the back three in the middle and four in the front. (**A/N=authoress note. I'm not going to describe their dance because it's kinda complex….)**

Nadra observed. She had to admit, they danced well. The music was a mix and match of a bunch of songs that were put together. Nadra refrained from bopping her head to the beat and watched with a glaring eye. Envy and her girls danced with some choreograph but mostly she used her body and her booty to gain the crowd. She didn't understand how they came up with the name 'PopLockers', they didn't pop and lock. They ji-rated.

At the end they came back through the back drop and sneered at them. Envy shoved by Nadra and growled. Petula stuck her tongue out and glared as they walked away. Nadra frowned despite her anger at the teen; she used to be such a nice girl.

The crew went down to the audience and chatted amongst the twins and the gaang while waiting for the judges to make their decision.

The announcer who dubbed himself as Mike jumped back on the stage with a gold envelope and a mic in hand. He put the mic to his lips and grinned at the crowd, "And we're back."

The audience cheered and rooted eager to find out the result. He opened the envelope and chuckled a little, "And the winner is…."

The silence was deafening to both Nadra and Envy. Unfortunately their parents and friends had just so happened to sit together. In the corner of both their eyes they looked then paid their attention back to Mike. Nadra bit her lip as he pulled out a simple white card.

"_Pop Lockers_!" Mike yelled in the mic motioning the crew to jump on the stage. The audience roared in applause as the crew made their way on the stage. There were sighs among them but they clapped none the less. Zuko felt like he had just let everyone down.

Envy looked at Nadra with a smug smirk and shrugged as her crew squealed and jumped on stage.

Mike handed over the golden trophy with a small plaque at the bottom with their names and the crew name.

Envy took hold of the trophy and pumped her fist upwards showing the crowd. The audience rooted even louder and they made their way of the stage. The twins huffed and yelled "BOOOOO! LOSERR!"

Nadra laughed then shushed them since miraculously one of the crew members heard.

Zuko looked at Nadra, the guilt evident on his face, "I'm sorry." He mouthed. Nadra shrugged as her parents led them out of the venue.

"Aww, well you can't win 'em all can you sweetheart?" Christopher smiled and engulfed his daughter. Nadra smiled, "I know."

"Why're you so happy? You just lost." Toph pointed out blandly. Nadra shrugged, "Because now I can come up with some kick ass remarks to throw at her when she comes to my house to rub it in."

The crew dispersed separately after saying their goodbyes and went home disappointed. Aiden saw her point, "Yah, I guess. And you can always kick their buts next year!"

Addi laughed, "Mmmhmm!"

"But none the less, you guys rocked it!" Spade exclaimed pumping her fist in the air making her arm wrappings unravel a bit. Jennine nodded in agreement, "I never knew you could be so good on your feet Zuko." She nudged him trying to lift his spirits. She failed.

Zuko accepted the compliment with a quiet 'thank you'.

"I have never seen people do so much with their footwork." Iroh remarked then looked at Zuko, "I'm very proud of you, nephew." Zuko looked at him and cracked a small smile.

Nadra noticed him and his disappointment at loosing but she'd talk to him later about it.

**OoO**

Envy jumped in her car with her little sister and her parents, "Can you believe it? I won!" she squealed and kissed the plaque with her name on it. Not Nadras not anybody elses'.

Her mother-Emma- nodded happily, "Yes, I know! We have cake at home for you and we'll order pizza for dinner tonight."

Ivy hugged her sister proudly, "You were so good up there! And sexy!" she giggled as her sister returned the hug.

Their father-Henry- chuckled, "Sexy indeed, and we have another surprise. Since we knew you'd win we…" he stuck his hand in his pocket at a stop light and pulled out four plane tickets.

"Bought you tickets for Hawaii!" Emma exclaimed excitedly while twisting to see her daughter.

Envy and Ivy exchanged shocked and excited looks before they broke out squealing.

"No frickin' way! I love you guys!" Envy unbuckled herself and planted a kiss on the cheek on both of them.

Envy looked at her trophy and admired it for a while keeping quiet. She had finally done it. After all that hard work of trying to outshine her 'best friend' she did it.

She hugged the trophy and smirked; let's see how Nadra would make sassy comments about this one.

**OoO**

The family dropped Iroh, Spade and Toph off at their home then parked in front of their own home. They emerged from the car with content faces. Surprisingly enough Nadra looked the happiest out of the group.

"Oh c'mon just because we lost doesn't mean we have to mope." Nadra rolled her eyes and searched for a topic, "Don't we have to talk about me going to your world to kick some ass?" was the only thing that came to mind.

Aang looked up "Have you made your decision?" Nadra shook her head, "Not yet. Gimmi some time, but for now we have to discuss the terms of this."

They nodded and entered the house. Jennine and Christopher went to their room to pack for yet again another search- this time in Greece.

The gaang gathered around the livingroom and Nadra picked up the phone, "I'll phone Spade for any questions we have."

"Since there's a limit to the people we can bring can't we just make another trip?" Katara asked sensibly. Nadra put a finger to her lips, "Spade? Yah, it's Nadra. I'm phoning regarding the whole 'Raven Haired Maiden' thing. I've got a couple of questions for Iroh."

It was silent then Nadra heard Iroh's welcoming voice, "This is very strange compared to talking in person and letters." He chuckled, "Now what is it?"

Nadra laughed, "It is isn't it? Now, Katara was wondering if you could just make to trips. One for you guys then another for me and the twins."

"What's he saying?" Aiden pulled on her pants.

"I see….." she murmured then put her hand over the phone, "He said you can't transport more than once with the same person. It's a onetime deal with one person."

"Ask him if someone else can do the ritual." Sokka piped. Zuko excused himself from the couch. Nadra sighed at the angsty firebender then asked Iroh the question.

Nadra's face brightened then covered the phone again, "He said yes, but it has to be someone like Aang or someone with a lot of chakra." She answered.

After no more questions Nadra said goodbye and hung up, "Well, that's that."

"But I don't know the ritual." Aang said sadly. "You can learn it from General Iroh when we get back." Katara reassured. Momo perched himself on Sokkas' shoulders. "Hey buddy." He greeted then paid his attention on Aang, "That's right. I don't think will attack right away. And if he does we have his uncle."

Nadra yawned, "I'm going to turn in. I'm tired." She stretched then made it up her stairs. She check the time before, it was about at night.

Once in her room she plopped on the bed and instantly fell asleep dreaming up some kick ass remarks to fight off Envy with.

TBC

**Me: UGH OMG! This chapter…I didn't like it :/ im sorry -' and sorry for such a long wait. I just couldn't find any inspiration, but I decided to finish it anyway. Sorry if it's short! **

**Till next time folks!**


	17. EMERGENCY AUHOTRS NOTE! PLEASE READ

_**EMERGENCY AUTHOR NOTE **_

**Hey guys :) how are you guys? I'm….okay, I guess…..I'm sorry for not updating in the longest time. **

**At first it was kind of lack of interest in the show anymore and laziness but I kept getting ideas but I could never type them out due to my…laziness…. - and I am truly sorry for that since some of you guys are such strong supporters of this story. **

**Now some other reasons of not updating is because…well I'll start from the beginning. **

**Well in the summer I slept at like 5 in the morning and so, and it became a habit and then I began like sleeping during the day. My parents didn't know that so they got worried and thought I had like diabetes, since I do not drink water, I love to sleep and I LOVE sugar. I checked the symptoms and I didn't have diabetes. I told them, but they were persistent on taking me to the doctors. So, I obliged and went in the morning. **

**When my mom explained the situation to my doctor she got scared and said that was 'horrible' she asked me some questions and blah- then she took my weight then said I was OVER weight. I tell you guys right now I am THIRTEEN and 108. Is that overweight? I honestly didn't think so….but I didn't really look it up…..**

**The doctor told me that I have to get a blood test to be tested for thyroid AND diabetes. So I fasted that night after dinner for ten hours then went to the clinic to get my blood tested. After they told me to eat and then fast for two hours no eating no drink either then come back then get my blood tested again because of the sugars and stuff. **

**So that was…I don't know…maybe a week ago? A couple days? Now recently, I'm sleeping normally now to keep my health up and RARELY drinking water and eating healthy-ish and stuff. But….even if I'm sleeping like, eight hours or more AT NIGHT I'm still getting tired in the evening or afternoon or whatever around like 4 to 6. Also, I'm getting headaches, my eyes hurt and stomach pain and I'm coming down with a fever. Not to mention I'm randomly playing bad scenarios in my head and I'm crying about them even though they'll never happen and stuff. **

**I'm freaking out completely because my blood test hasn't come back and I don't know whether or not if I actually DO have diabetes or thyroid. My friend has diabetes and before she was told and rushed to the hospital she had a HIGH FEVER AND STOMACH PAIN. So, I'm in my room freaking out about my blood and I'm not able to write. **

**I'm REALLY sorry guys, but I don't know if I'll be able to continue this story until I get my test back and I'm calmed down about the situation and things. )): I hope I don't lose my readers…..but I'm sorry I won't be able to write for a while…. **

**I'M SOOOO SORRY but I need to work things out about my body and my mind and stuff….. please don't think I'm mental….LOL **

**So, bye for now :))**


	18. Natalie

**Heyyy guys :)) I'm diabetic and thyroid free! ;DDD happy day, and I thought I'd celebrate with a….CHAPTER :)) **

**Thanks for all the support about me freaking out and everything :)) you guys made me feel better :)) **

**So, on to the chapter! **

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 17

Natalie

Envy smoothed over her skirt and walked quickly over to Nadras' house, her pink scaled purse hanging over her arm. Ivy jogged to keep up with her sisters fast walking.

"Hurry Ivy, I want to see her _suffer_ over this." Envy's mouth curled into a devious smirk as she quickened her pace, her heels clicking at each step on the cracked cement.

Ivy stopped and bent over pant lightly, "I-I'm coming, Envy!" as quickly as she went down she rose back up and jogged to be back with her sister. Envy slowed at upon hearing Ivy's quiet and tired pants from below.

Envy reached down and patted her younger sisters' head, "I'm really glad you made that bet with the twins." She thanked. Ivy looked up and returned her with a smile, "You're welcome!"

The bet; Ivy had actually forgotten that bet ever happened. If she had forgotten then the twins and Nadra had probably forgotten too. To her, she was doing all this for her sister. She felt bad about making the bet since she knew Envy bribed the judges to choose her as the winner. No one knew of that info except her and Envy.

Ivy still didn't know why she was so determined to beat her in dancing when she really wasn't interested in it anyway. She wasn't born when she and Nadra were friends so she didn't understand when she told her the story. Why couldn't they just continue being friends and move on? She never dare question her motives though.

Envy rounded the corner and skipped two steps at a time then smoothed her skirt again and waited for Ivy who scurried to the top of the flight of stairs panting. She slowed her breathes and fixed her blouse.

Envy rung the door bell and cleared her throat as she straightened her back as she heard footsteps from behind the door.

A man opened the door wide, "Yes?"

Envy recognized him from when she would come over with her mother for play dates in Nadra's backyard. "I'd like to speak with Nadra." The teen replied.

Normally if it had been someone she didn't know or cared for that had answered the door, she would have pushed past him or her and storm up the stairs and into Nadra's room- _but_ she was raised with manners _and_ Christopher was always nice to her.

Envy and Ivy waited patiently outside the cracked door as Nadra jumped down a couple steps and opened the door, "He- oh."

She sighed and stepped outside then closed the door behind her, "Come to rub your victory in my face?" Nadra asked with a yawn.

Ivy quirked a brow, wasn't she supposed to be suffering in her room, or something? That's what Envy said was to happen. Envy was just as surprised, "Why aren't you sad?"

Nadra laughed, "You really expect me to give into you and give you the satisfaction of me suffering?" she snorted and leaned against the glass door with her arms crossed under her chest.

Envy did expect her to do exactly that, "Oh well, I actually did but nevermind. I have something else." She retorted.

Nadra was ready for anything, she made comebacks and played scenarios in her head that would make her run for her mama in her five inch heels.

"Our bet, Nadra."

Though, she wasn't ready for that. She had forgotten all about it- so did the twins.

Nadra's face fell as Envy's brightened she would finally get the satisfaction of her getting onto her knees and begging for the bet to be off.

Nadra scratched her wrist- a bad habit Envy recognized all too soon- she was getting hives out of nervousness. Envy smirked as she saw Nadra's knees click together as she slouched a bit.

Ivy fidgeted with her hands as she bit down on her lip silencing her. This was wrong. Ivy debated in her head whether to tell Nadra that the bet was off and Nadra cheated to win, but the consequences for that was to lose the trust of her elder sister whom she adored despite her every action.

Nadra hung her head as her knees threatened to give. She remembered the bet as clear as day in the Californian skies. If Envy won then she'd have to stop dancing, if she won then Envy and Ivy would have to leave them alone. Forever.

Her raven black hair shielded her face as she stared at the 'welcome home' mat and the hot pink five inch heels tapping themselves on the mat waiting for her to give.

Nadra sighed, she wasn't one to give, but she just couldn't fake this like it was nothing. "Alright Envy, you got me. You win, I lose."

Envy smiled happily and half hugged her little sister who forced a smile back, she returned her composure and nodded, "Finally you realize who's better. Well, I've gotten what I wanted, so I'll leave."

Nadra lifted her head and nodded as Envy turned away and jumped the two last stairs as Ivy followed closely behind.

"I just wish you had better judgement, _Natalie_." Nadra muttered inaudibly.

Unknown to her, Envy or Natalie, heard. She slowed her pace and looked back at the girl on the patio. Envy watched as Nadra hung her head with her hair covering her face, her knees clicked together and gave way onto the floor of the patio. Her arms hung limply on each side.

Ivy didn't dare look back; she looked straight ahead and tugged on her sister's blouse to earn her attention. Envy looked at her sister then looked ahead, they exchanged looks and hurriedly walked on the cement then rounded the corner.

"No one's _ever_ called me by my first name in a long time…."

**OoO**

"Wasn't it awesome! They danced frickin' awesome! Did you think it was awesome? I thought it was AWESOME!"

Spade ranted with a permanent grin on her face as she leaned over the table invading Toph's personal space bubble. "It was alright, I mean, I've seen better." Toph mused.

"Really! You have? Oh my go- _Hey_…..you were blind….." Spade pointed out numbly with a pointless stare then caught her drift as her held back a small laugh.

"Toph!" Spade whined, "I was in the mood, you know? I was getting into the fangirling, then you ruined it." She stated flatly as she sat back down in her seat.

Toph shrugged and pulled her feet up on the coffee table, "That's what I do, Spade."

Iroh chuckled form the side of the couch as he surfed through channels with one hand and held his tea in the other, "You two are quite entertaining to be around." He commented and took a sip of his tea.

Spade scoffed, "Pfftttt, well, you know how I do." The girl grinned. Toph chuckled then leaned over and chugged her tea, "Some good stuff. But not as good as Tea Man's."

Iroh chuckled, "Why thank you, Toph." He thanked and stopped surfing the channels and settled for watching_ FoodNetwork_.

"I hate to ask…." Spade began, "but sooner or later you guys are going to have to go home, and yesterday Nadra phoned with some questions regarding that….so what's happening?" she finished with a small frown. She hated to see them go, it was so fun with them here; she had a family again. It would be difficult to see them leave.

Toph reached for the remote and turned the T.V off, "Soon. I need to get back to saving the world with Twinkletoes." The earthbender answered.

"Yes, soon, but we haven't gotten a date yet." Iroh quipped from his spot on the seat.

'_HHHEEEERREESSS JOHHNNNYYY'_

We all jumped a little and chuckled quietly at our surprise at the phone ring. Spade jumped to her feet at the third '_Here's Johnny' _and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

There was silence in Spades house as they waited for her to speak, "Oh, hi Nadra. Okay, I'll ask." Spade put her hand over the phone, "You guys wanna go to the beach?"

Topy and Iroh exchanged looks, shrugged then nodded. Spade lifted her hand then spoke to Nadra again then said their goodbyes. Spade put the phone back on the receiver then sat back down.

"Toph, you can borrow my old green swimsuit for can go shopping again for your trunks Iroh." Spade instructed. Iroh shook his head and sipped the last of his tea, "No thank you, Minya. I'm not swimming tomorrow."

Spade 'oh'd then nodded. Toph yawned, "Cool, cool."

Spade grinned and surfed through channels and thought about how tomorrow would go. As far as she was concerned it was going to go great. It was going to be a good day, with volleyball and swimming and her new family.

Then there was cute boys then Zuko and Sokka, who was in a whole different category of 'sexy'.

**OoO**

"Take her to the guest room." Ozai ordered as the servants ushered her to follow them into the gran clad in red and iron hallways.

Cindy looked around, her mouth slightly agape. She had never seen a place this big. It was frickin' huge! She was only a peasant girl from a quiet place in the Earth Kingdom, and here she was! In the Fire Nation palace.

The servants stopped in front of a door and moved aside then bowed. Cindy bowed her head and entered the room. The servant on her left held her wrist, "We'll be back for dinner. If you need anything do not hesitate to try and find me or my sister." She gestured to the servant on Cindy's right.

Cindy gave them a small smile nodded, "Oh, um, thank you." The servant bowed then left and disappeared the long and grand hallway.

Cindy closed the door behind her and instantly jumped onto the bed and exhaled deeply into her pillow. Zhao's ship docked upon the shores of the Fire Nation an hour ago, Yew-Ta led her around his nation then to the palace and he left to do…whatever he needed to do.

Cindy rolled over to stare at the ceiling and twitched her nose. The Fire Lord hadn't told her why he needed her. Cindy though it must be important if he had Zhao abduct her then bring her across the world. She hoped it wasn't bad.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Cindy sat up and swung her feet over the bed, "Come in." she said louder than normal. Certainly it wasn't dinner, she had just been escorted to her room a couple minutes ago.

The door pushed open to reveal a thin pale girl with blue eyes and waist length hair leaning against the door frame, "Uh….hi. My name's Zita DeVario, we'll be working together for quite a while soon."

**OoO**

Nadra reminded everyone of the bet and told her crew. Everyone was against her actually obeying it, but Nadra was true to her word and vowed against dancing- but the vowing started two days from now.

Nadra took a walk down her halls and stopped when she came across Zuko's room. He'd been a little angsty after losing and 'letting her down'. But, truth be told, Nadra didn't mind him losing. To her, it was fine, sure she couldn't dance anymore but…..she guessed that was okay.

Nadra inhaled then exhaled and knocked, "Hey Zuko? May I come in?" she was met by silence. And she took that as a 'yes'. "Okay then, I'm coming in. Please don't be butt-naked, okay?"

She twisted the door knob and opened the door to a creak and peeked inside. He wasn't butt-naked- which was a good thing. The raven haired girl opened the door only as much as she needed to get in then closed the door behind her.

She waved small and smiled nervously, "Hey Zuko." She said quietly. Zuko turned his head to look at her then put his gaze back to the ceiling, "Hi."

Nadra rolled her eyes, "You do know I'm not mad nor am I disappointed in you? And if you're disappointed with yourself for failing, don't be. You've done so much and succeeded in this even though in the competition you lost." She explained.

Zuko shrugged, "I know."

She sighed and facepalmed, "Okay then, why're you up here being angsty? I don't think it's healthy for people like you."

Zuko quirked a brow, "People like me?" Nadra chuckled and pushed his feet away and sat on the edge of the bed, "Yes people like you. Your ego is huge. It needs exercise and being angsty up here is not exercising it."

"My ego is not that big." Zuko retorted defensively. Nadra nodded, "Uhh, yes it is." She argued back playfully. Zuko sighed exasperated and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Nadra nodded and slapped his thigh, "Oh yah. I won." She giggled and smiled at him. "Stop being angsty and come down for dinner you when you decide your ego needs exercising, okay?"

Nadra felt that he didn't need comforting- he just needed some time alone. Frankly, so did she, but she had so much crap to do and so much shit to deal with she couldn't have time to herself. And even if she did, everyone would think she'd gone emo and everything. She stood up and walked to the door, "Don't worry Zuko, you'll be going home soon."

It hurt her to say that, but it was absolutely true. He needed to go to his universe or world or whatever and so did Aang and his friends along with Appa and Momo. They couldn't stay here- the gang had to save the world, Zuko needed some serious soul searching to do and Iroh needed to buff up.

She put her hand on the door knob and slowly opened it; she creaked it open and slipped through the door.

As she closed the door behind her, she could've _sworn_ she heard some ruffling and an 'I know, I'll miss you.'

**OoO **

"Sokka's cute."

Toph chocked on her tea and her saliva, "What!" Spade shrugged, "What? You know it's true, you can see now and now you know what he looks like. So technically, you can care about how people look." Spade told her.

Toph wouldn't admit it but she was right. She had sight now, and yah Sokka was cute and yah she could care about looks now.

"Looks aren't everything." Toph quipped back. Spade nodded, "Well yah but you need to be attracted to someone to talk to them. Did you know, in the first five seconds of men seeing you, they'll know if they're attracted to you or not." She said a matter of a factly.

Toph waved her finger in the air, "Whoopie." Spade, "Yah….you couldn't see basically your whole life so it doesn't really matter to you." She chuckled, "Right….but still, Sokka's cute. Zuko is too, but I think he got the hots for Nadra."

Toph nodded, "You can see it to? I can feel it as well his heartbeat picks up just the slightest bit around her."

"She is right? I like her skin. Not a lot of Californian girls have pale skin like that." Spade explained.

"Ow!"

Toph had just punched her. Probably out of affection.

Spade rubbed her bruising arm with a pout, "Gee thanks. I love you too, Toph."

Toph grinned and punched her other arm. "Owiieee! Toopphhh!" Spade whined as Toph laughed at her misfortune.

Spade rolled her eyes, "Quit laughing!" Toph whipped her eyes, "Oh, you're funny."

Spade cleared her throat and sighed dreamily, "It sucks Sokka doesn't like anyone."

Toph raised a brow, "Why do you keep bringing up Sokka? You like him?" she smirked. Spade shrugged, "I think it's a crush…..or infatuation, I don't really know." She laughed.

Toph tapped her chin, "I think he thinks you're cute. His heartbeat increased a little when he saw you."

"Really!" Spade squealed, "But then again thinking someone's cute and liking them are two different story."

"Did you know, in the first five seconds of men seeing you, they'll know if they're attracted to you or not." Toph quoted while Spade chuckled, "I suppose you're right, but we may never know."

**OoO **

It was strange but it was awfully quiet around his home with Zita either wrecking something or teasing him for being a loser. He pushed around a pea on his place with his head propped on his hand, "Bored…" he muttered.

In the middle of lunch Azula came by and asked for her. Zita told him that she'd be back by dinner. But here he was alone at the dinner table picking at his food with a cold dinner sitting across from him. He was beginning to wonder if she was okay.

Will pushed his plate away and shuffled his way to the back door and to his backyard. He sighed and shook his head and scoffed to himself. Zita is strong and headstrong she could take whatever they brought to her. It's not like they'd hurt her or whatever, they _liked_ her. It was weird.

He sat down on the grass Indian style facing the side of his house. He looked up and did a double take. There was a black burn mark on his house. He leaned and grazed it, "What the hell?"

Zita.

Will leaned back and sighed, she probably had done something to light that part of the house on fire or something to piss him off. He chuckled, even when she wasn't here, she always had a way of just making his day alittle more brighter and a little less boring.

**OoO**

**TBC**


	19. Beach and FUN!

**Me: wassupp dudeeess ;DD how you doin'? I think fortunecookie stopped reading this story. LOL, awww but still. Since we havn't heard from her in the longest time. Anyway, the beach scene might be short since this is the second last chapter and I need to wrap some stuff up n everything.**

**Anyway, onto the chappy**

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 18

Beach and FUN!

That morning everyone woke up bright and early- even Sokka. Jennine and Christopher were packing, cooking or getting everything prepared for the drive to the beach.

Everyone in the house, Zuko included, was pumped for the trip. Even after only a couple days they all had bonded so much, even if it hadn't shown much on screen. Nadra as well as the twins would be sad to see them leave.

Besides that, perhaps she had to go with them. Nadra shrugged, she would think about it later that night. She headed to the twins room to help them get dressed. She didn't bother knock and entered willy-nilly.

"Hey-O, It's Nadra!" she exclaimed with a smile. Addi giggle and hugged her around her waist, "Help us please?" Aiden quipped form the closet. Nadra nodded, "Anything for my cutie patooties."

Aiden hit her with an article of clothing, "I refuse to be cute." Nadra rolled her eyes, "Whatever. So what color is it today?"

"I want yellow."

"I want blue."

"I want you guys to decide with rock paper scissors." Nadra stated flatly as they went with her command and settled it out.

"But why blue! It's so gloomy! Yellow is bright and stuff!" Addi whined and stomped her feet over to the dresser and pulled out some blue clothes. "Hey," Nadra said firmly and pointed to Addi, "Don't be an Ivy."

Addi cracked a smile and laughed, "Fine, but tomorrow were wearing yellow." She said. Aiden nodded, "Fair enough." He pulled a baby blue vest on. Nadra threw him denim low ride shorts and black flip flops.

"I don't get why you guys always have to be matching." Nadra said and pulled out a grey mini jacket for Addi.

"It's our thing. There aren't lots of twins, you know." Addi replied and took the grey mini.

Nadra chuckled and helped Aiden pull up his pants, "You guys do know if you continue that to highschool, people will make fun of you both."

Aiden nodded, "We'll stop next year. We're not that stupid." Nadra nodded, "I see, that's good."

"So, what about that offer?" Addi asked quietly, pulling up her blue, white and black plaid short-shorts. Nadra raised a brow, "What offer?"

"The one about you going to their world." Aiden finished and slipped his feet into his flip flops. Nadra shrugged, "It's fifty-fifty. 'Cuz like, what if Zuko doesn't come around and stays with Ozai or something? The story line has changed just by them being here, it could all happen differently. Worst case scenario is that they lose…and die and stuff, so I dunno." She finished nonchalantly.

"What's the other fifty?" Addi jumped on her bed and lay on her stomach. Nadra sat Indian style on the carpet and fell back on her back, "Well, that's about you guys. I can't leave you and I can't bring you. I could leave you with a babysitter or with your friends, but like….what if time runs differently there?"

There were a lot of things to take in. The twins needed someone to take care of them because they were not of legal age to live alone. They were responsible enough to buy food and everything but they couldn't reach the high shelves and stuff and school and getting up in the morning, etcetera. She was leaning on giving them to a close friend like Zita- who she hadn't seen in a while, which was strange- but she didn't know how long she'd be gone, how she'd get back when she was done saving the world, and if time ran different. For all she knew she could be living two days in the Avatar-verse and it could be two months in the real world.

Aiden shrugged, "Well….we would be fine if you said yes and left, I mean you'd come back, right?" he fidgeted with his fingers. Nadra cupped their cheeks, "Hey you guys are my responsibility and they can handle themselves. Alright? So, don't talk like that, I'm not even sure what my decision is."

Addi sniffed and nodded, "Alright, sorry." Nadra shrugged and got to her feet, "Get ready brush your teeth and stuff like that, moms preparing breakfast so come done when ya'll are done."

A chorus of 'okay' came and Nadra exited. "So frickin stressful." The girl rubbed her forehead and mumbled under her breath as she wandered over to Zuko's room.

She knocked, "Zuko, may I come in?" she put her ear to the door and listened for any life in his room. There was shuffling and his husky voice answered, "Come in." Nadra's heartbeat quickened for a second, she hadn't heard him talk for the longest time. She forgot how….nice his voice sounded.

Nadra shook her head and turned the knob, "Morning, how's your ego?" she smirked and leaned against the door frame. Zuko sat up on his bed in red trunks and a baggy white tee with a smirk of his own, "I think my ego is dormant."

Nadra chuckled and walked over to the bed, "It's good to see you back to normal." He shrugged and did a Justin Bieber hair flip, "I just needed some time alone, I guess."

Nadra shrugged, "I guess, so dude we goin' to the beach today." She grinned and 'woo!'d. Zuko nodded, "Yah."

"C'mon, show some emotion! You only live once you know." Narda responded to his dull one word answer of 'yah'. Zuko sighed, "Easy for you to say, you live an easy simple life."

Nadra quirked a brow, "Oh, so that's what it's about…..Dude the only reason you're so stressed all the time is because you keep thinking and living the past." She explained.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Zuko gritted his teeth. Nadra sighed, "You are such a hard head. Yes, it's your fault, but I don't wanna talk about it because today is supposed to be all happy and fun and flowers and unicorns!" Nadra said with such fake enthusiasm it probably wounded Zuko.

Zuko flinched by the sudden change of tone. "Hmph." Nadra groaned and rolled her eyes, "Whatever man, can we not deal with this?" Zuko sighed, "Sorry, I'm kinda stressing."

Nadra almost laughed he sounded like a girl, "You shouldn't, you should be happy or excited right now. You're going home soon." She let out a hallow laugh.

"Yah….home…." he muttered, "Pretty crappy home." He made a side comment. Nadra shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it. You've got Iroh, he's all the family you need." She hinted.

Zuko shrugged, "I guess." There was a slightly awkward silence between them. Zuko sighed, perhaps she was right. Maybe uncle was the only family he needed they could settle down in Ba Sing Se or something and start a quiet little life. No, that wasn't how it was supposed to work; he was still after the Avatar.

Sudden moving of Nadra stopped his thoughts, "Breakfast is probably ready." She said uncomfortably while scratching her wrists'. Zuko stood and nodded, "Let's go."

**OoO**

"Don't you feel even _alittle_ guilty, Envy?" Ivy asked timidly from her bed on the other side of the room. Envy ignored her question and remained silent for a moment, "No, I did want I needed to- I finally proved that I'm better. Of course I'm not guilty."

Ivy bit her lip to silence herself from speaking anymore. She regretted deeply for making that bet, she didn't see what happened to Nadra when they began walking but it must've been pretty sad. The guilt over whelmed her but she did nothing of it.

"I'm sorry though." Envy quipped quietly from her spot on her bed. Ivy's expression beamed slightly, "For Nadra?"

Envy scoffed, "No, I mean for sucking you into this. I mean, you don't even know Nadra and you only have beef with the twins." Ivy's expression faltered, "Oh, right." Truth be told, she had nothing against the twins. They were nice kids- always helping out and stuff. She was only mean to them because her sister hated Nadra.

"How come we changed our names?" Ivy asked trying to get away from the other subject and her guilt. Envy shrugged, "New life, new people, new home, new name."

Ivy had to agree with that. Envy told her that after Nadra and her spent some time apart they kind of ended up having separate lives. It was only common sense to do that, but Ivy didn't think it was that necessary. Speaking of that topic, Ivy couldn't remember her actual name. Panic shot through her, "Hey Envy, what's my name?"

"Jessica."

Ivy nodded and smiled, "Oh okay, thank you."

_Jessica_.

**OoO**

"Let's go, let's go, let's goo!" Spade squealed and continuously jumped up and down in her black and white striped flip flops.

"Cool your jets, we're just going to the beach." Toph yawned and slung her green bag over her shoulder and stuck her finger in her ear.

Spade took a few deep breaths and stopped jumping, "Okay, okay, phew. Okay, I'm good, okay." It was silent between both of them for a split second. Then Spade let out an ear splitting shriek and began jumping again, "But dude! It's like, oh my GOSH! HOT BOYYYSSSS!"

Iroh came galloping down the stairs in a loose button up Hawaiian flower pattern shirt and black shorts with orange flip flops, "You are probably the more enthusiastic female I have seen." He laughed.

Spade grinned and stopped jumping, "Phew! Thank you, now let's get going to Nadra's house!" she struck a pose and unlocked the door and pushed it open for them to exit.

Toph sighed and shuffled her feet out the door with Iroh following happily along. Spade giggled and clapped her hands rapidly and they walked on to the bus stop.

**OoO**

"_Excuse me_?" Cindy said with a little more attitude than needed. Did she hear that right? Zita sighed and walked in and took on the cold floor in front of her, "We can start off with your name and I'll begin explaining." Zita explained.

Cindy nodded, "Right, sorry. I'm Cindy. _Just_ Cindy." She was lacking a last name, so it was in fact 'Just Cindy'. Zita held her hand out to shake like she normally did when she met people. Yah, that wasn't the case in Avatar-verse.

Cindy stared at her hand dumbly and Zita let it down to her side slowly, "Right….no shaking hands here." She muttered and chuckled. "Anyway, I'll be your partner in this situation."

"You mean we share this room?" Cindy suggested and looked around. The room was fairly empty so maybe that wasn't the case. Zita shook her head, "No, I mean like as we hunt for the Avatar when he returns."

"Woah, woah, woah _slow_ down. You want _me_, a lowly peasant person, to help _you_ to find the Avatar?" Cindy could barely believe it, she rubbed her temples and felt a headache coming on.

"Not to mention Azula, Mei, Ty Lee and the Fire Lord." Zita finished off.

"_Princess Azula_!" Cindy shrieked, "That's _way_ too much pressure!"

"She's actually _not_ that bad, you just don't get on her bad side. Or she'll literally burn you to a crisp." Zita shrugged it off, "That's the price you've got to pay since you've got something that no one else does. And so do I, that's why we're here." Zita explained, "I know it sounds completely absurd, but you'll see."

Cindy quirked a brow, "See what?"

Zita shrugged, "I dunno, you'll just have to discover your ability. It might have something to do with the earthbending for example since you're from the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh," Cindy said and the room was filled with awkward silence, "What's your ability?" she asked curiously. Zita stepped back and gave herself some room. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. Cindy backed up on the bed and eventually ended up on the other side crouching. Zita exhaled and inhaled repeatedly and finally without any warning her eyes shot open and her right hand sprung forward with her pointer and index finger put together- plasma was fired out of the tips of her finger.

"ZOMG!"

The shot of plasma was fired right above her head skimming her hair. Zita laughed nervously, "Sorry, I just discovered my plasmabending a couple days ago. It's not perfect and nor is my aim."

Cindy returned her nervous laugh with one of her own as she slowly got up, her heart racing since she almost had been OBLITERATED, "Yah…hehe, no problem."

Zita gave a half hearty laugh, "Sorry it took so long too. Still learning." Cindy nodded, "No problem." She smiled.

"So," Zita started, "The servants –Ai and Zee- will come for you for dinner. You'll meet Azula and them tonight and the whole situation with be explained to you. I just gave you the basics." Zita put a hand on Cindy's shoulder and half-smiled, "Don't worry too much, alright? It'll stress you out and you'll break out into pimples."

Cindy laughed and nodded, "Alright, alright. Thanks Zita."

Zita let her hand back to her side and she excited then closed the door behind her. Cindy sat back on her bed and contemplated that short and _slightly_ scary visit. Well, atleast she knew why she was here now.

She looked outside her window it was still awhile until dinner. She beamed for a second and jumped off her bed. She slipped her sandels on and rushed for the door. "I've _gotta_ tell Yew-Ta."

**OoO**

"HERE WE ARE!" Addi and Aiden yelled as they piled out of the car first and instantly ran for the sand. Miraculously, there weren't that many people at the beach.

Jennine and Chistopher came out of the driver seat and the shotgun then everyone else that was crowded and squished in the back literally fell out of the red van.

"I think it's officially that we need a bigger van." Nadra stated from the bottom of the pile, "ZUKO GET OFF ME!" she yelled and pushed the big head of mass muscle off herself.

He grunted as he landed on the concrete, "Sorry! Gee!" he yelled back as Nadra pulled herself up and helped Katara off the ground and off of Sokka.

"Sokka!" Aang whined face down in the hot concrete. Soka scurried off of Aang and hauled him up, "Woah, sorry Aang." He grinned. Aang waved his hand and limped around for a bit, "Oh, it's no problem."

Katara laughed with Nadra as Christopher began taking things out of the trunk. Katara and Nadra grabbed the bags filled with towels and Aang and Sokka reached for the baskets of food and the mini barbeque. Zuko grabbed the volley ball net and a bag full of Frisbees and volleyballs and beachballs stuff like that. Jennine closed the trunk door and ran after the twins who had found a spot.

Nadra thought of Zita. It was strange not to see her in the last couple of days- Zita always visited her house every second day _and_ she _missed_ her dance competition- She waved it off, perhaps her parents just wanted her home. Zita spent _way_ too much time at her house.

"OVER HERE!" Aiden jumped up and down to gather their attention to a shady and sunny spot in the back of the beach. Spade with her bandages and all pushed her hands back and _rode_ the sand towards the twins.

Nadra gaped, "Was I the only one who just saw her sandbend? Or am I really going crazy?"

Iroh chuckled, "Of course not, she really _can_ sandbend. Toph taught her." He stated proudly. Toph chuckled and sighed happily, "Yah, I'm awesome."

Katara smile and rolled her eyes playfully then ran after Spade with Sokka. Zuko strolled along the beach with Nadra at his side, shuffling and digging her toes in the sand with every step.

"So how's your ego?" Nadra flung the topic out there with a smirk. Zuko chuckled, "Needs some exercising."

Nadra let out a low laugh and grinned as they reached the others. "Hey Jerkface, we're having a sand sculpting competition, you wanna join?" Sokka asked with a grin and pointed to a clear area where Toph, the twins, Spade and Aang waited.

Zuko put down the dissembled volleyball net and the bag and nodded, "Get ready to lose." He jogged after Sokka.

Nadra smiled and sat down beside Katara. Christopher set up some umbrellas to shade them from the blistering sun. Jennine tugged him away from them and they took a small stroll.

Katara sat with her legs bent at the side of her with her arm propping her up as she watched her friends plus Zuko work with sand. Nadra lay on her back with her hands behind her head and her sunglasses on with her knees bent up. "So, you like Zuko right?"

Nadra shot upright and looked at her with the most shocked expression she had ever used, "What! Pft, no, Katara, of course not." She laughed trying to cover her nervousness and awkwardness about the question, "What're you talking about?"

Katara raised a sceptical eyebrow, "It's so obvious you like him. Even _Aang_ see it." Nadra cringed, Aang didn't see anything romantic even remotely- he is the innocent one and if he saw something that Nadra didn't sense like her liking Zuko -which was completely absurd- she was in trouble.

"Pffttt," Nadra waved it off like nothing, "I don't like him Katara, I'm not even his friend I'm like his….acquaintance or something." She muttered. She couldn't like Zuko I mean…that's so weird.

It's not like _he_ liked her, in the series he has Mei- the daughter of a governor or something. Nadra is Nadra. A girl in highschool with problems much bigger than she could handle, she's a great dancer and lives with her sibling in a big-ass house with great friends. When Nadra checked, that was nothing compared to a governors daughter. Then again, why did she care!

Katara rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Yah right, you guys totally love eachother!" Nadra slapped her arm, "Shhh! They are right over there!" she pointed continuously, "He could hear you!" she whispered harshly.

Kataras eyes sparkled, "So you do like him!" Nadra blanked out and thought back of what she said. A light pink color came over her cheeks, "No! Oh my gosh, Katara! That's not what I meant!"

Katara laughed as Nadra pushed her down on the towels beneath her. Nadra laid on her stomach with her face buried in towels while her face heated up thinking about Zuko and that conversation. She didn't like him, she knew that. But now….she was kind of questioning it.

**OoO**

"Do you accept?" Ozai asked his plate pushed in front of him with his hands folded over the linens on the table top.

Cindy pushed her plate forward and chewed on the inside of her mouth as she thought about her options. If she didn't accept then she would probably be on the street or shipped out onto sea and returned to her family- she couldn't be sure. If she did accept then she'd be treated like royalty and she'd find her own special ability, which _would_ be pretty cool – but if the Avatar did return after randomly disappearing again, then she'd be on the hunt with Azula and her elite team to try and capture him. Then she'd feel guilty about trying to capture the world's only hope of freedom. But after the Fire Lords reign then she would be able to return to her family and friends…so I guess that wouldn't be _that_ bad.

Cindy hesitantly nodded, "I accept your offer." Zita broke out in a grin and highfived her. Azula and Mei nodded approvingly while Ty Lee jumped out fo her seat and engulfed her in a hug. Zita laughed then stood from her seat and pushed her chair in behind her, "If you'll excuse me, I need to visit someone." Ozai nodded to her and Zita bowed her head and showed herself out of the room.

The Firebender trio a.k.a. Azula, Ty Lee and Mei bowed and excused themselves and Cindy followed suit and retreated back to her quarters.

Earlier in the day she looked around and ran into Yew-Ta and explained her situation. Sadly, right after they had gotten tea and some pastries he had to be shipped off again in Zhao's ship. Cindy felt awfully lonely and kinda strange when she entered her room. It was clad in red just like Yew-Ta's room on the ship, but there was no one to talk to and Zita was off visiting people. She had made a relationship with Ty Lee but not so much Mei and Azula. They didn't talk much- they weren't exactly 'people persons'.

Cindy crawled into bed for a nap and shoved her face into the cold pillow. She hoped Yew-Ta would be okay out at sea without her, she chuckled at that statement. Of course he would be okay, duh, what was she thinking? The two of them had a brother sister kind of relationship and it was kinda weird for him not to be around to give her onigiri and tease her about random things that just so randomly have to pop up.

She sighed into her pillow and decided she really needed to rest. Zita told her that Azula needed all of them in the courtyard to train and discuss things. And Ty Lee and Zita offered to help her with her unknown ability.

Maybe this isn't so bad.

**OoO **

Zita walked down the dirt path bustling with people, even at late afternoon. She took the same path that she memorized because of the constant travelling between Will's house and the palace. Tonight, she planned on sleeping there just for one last time, pack up in the morning then begin living at the palace. She obviously would have to spend hella a lot of time at the palace, so why couldn't she just move in? She talked it over with Ozai and Azula and they didn't seem to mind, so all was well.

She rounded the corner and the first house was Will's. She pushed past the other people and jumped two steps at a time. Zita was supposed to be back at home yesterday at dinner but she got side tracked. She pulled out a copy of the house key and pushed it into the lock then turned hard and the door swung open.

She kicked her shoes off and dropped her cloak on the floor then kicked the door closed, "Fredward! You home?" she yelled. Zita heard a thump form upstairs then feet running down the stairs.

Will stood at the foot of the stairs with a grin. Zita grinned back and walked towards him. He abruptly pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "You, ma'am, are late for dinner."

Zita laughed and punched him hard in his upper arm then headed to the couch, "Trust me, I'd love to have dinner with you and tease you about how noisily you eat, but I already had dinner at the palace."

Will took a seat on the other side of the sofa, "I see, so what's going on? You find the other person?"

Over the days, Zita kept him up to date about what happened in the palace while he was either at home or at work with his buddies, guarding the palace or walking around keeping everything at peace. That's actually how he met her- he was walking around the outskirts of the village for any suspicious people and he came across Zita.

The older girl nodded, "Yah, her name's Cindy, she's form the Earth Kingdom. Zhao took her on his ship then dropped her off here." Will nodded, "Ahh."

There was a silence. This was when Zita wished they had television, she could block out the silences with the MTV or something. Zita decided it was time to retreat to bed, "Well, it's been a long day. I'll head up to bed."

Will's face fell, "O-h, so soon?" he frowned, she had just gotten home. Zita nodded, "Yah sorry, but tomorrow I'll be out of your hair. I'm packing up and living at the palace."

Will did a double take. Sure, at first she was just a nuisance but over time, they actually ended up having somewhat of a friendship or a brother sister kinda thing. Now, because of some retarded business because of the Avatar she had to leave. Will would never admit it to her face, but it was so boring at his house since he didn't have much of a family and she was gone.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're going to live at the palace?"

Zita nodded, "Yah, why? It only makes sense if you've been listening to what I've been telling you the last couple of days."

Will nodded, "Right, so….after you move I guess you won't be visiting here anymore, right?" he let out the most pathetic laugh ever. Zita ruffled his hair, "Well, duh of course. And besides you work at the palace you'll see me around."

Will nodded and fixed his hair, "Yah, you're right. G'night Zorro." Zita punched him.

"Ow! Why'd you punch me?"

Zita shrugged, "Dude, I didn't punch you."

"Yes, you did!" he sighed exasperated and lifted his sleeve up to show her the becoming bruise, "See!"

She blinked a couple times, "Oh sorry, I just heard 'Zorro' and my arm just moved automatically." She chuckled and jumped over the side of the couch and took a couple steps up the stairs, "If it makes you feel any better, you're that annoying little brother I've always wanted."

Will laughed, "Wonderful and you're that degrading older sister that just loves to call me names and char the side of the house in my backyard."

Zita rolled her eyes playfully, "I'll explain in the morning when you cook me up some bacon and eggs."

He nodded and craned his neck so he could see her descend up the stairs. He turned back to the fireplace in front of him, it was unlit. It sucked not to be a firebender, he couldn't just spark up a flame randomly and lite that fireplace.

He grinned to himself as he pulled a blanket out of thin air and laid it over his lap. His life wasn't as boring as he perceived.

**OoO**

Sokka horribly lost the sand sculpting competition to Toph, second was Spade then Aang then Zuko. The twins began putting vegetable and barbeque kabobs for their parents to put on the grill. Eventually Katara and Nadra put up the volleyball net up and began serving back and forth.

Nadra dived from Kataras spike and missed by an inch. She got up with sand sticking to her body because of the sunscreen. Her mom forced the stupid weird smelling lotion on her, when she didn't even need it. She didn't burn or tan- which was really weird being pale in California.

"Well, I'mma go wash off in the water, since I'm covered in sand because of Katara!" she pouted and threw some sand at her which she cleverly dodged with a grin, she brushed the gritty material off her legs but that only made it worse.

"Oh! I can bend it off of you, I think." Spade volunteered happily and poised her hand. Nadra shook her head quickly, "No! I-I'll just you know, wash off in the water." She thought back of the story Toph told her when Spade 'accidentally' ripped Iroh's shirt off while trying to bend sand off of him. Apparently the bus ride home was really awkward.

She jogged over to the salty water and jumped in with a baggy white t-shirt and her purple bikini bottom on. The cold water engulfed her from all around- it made her twitch. She shot up and spit out the water she had so happened to swallow, she wiped the excess water off and shook around in the water trying to get used to the temperature change and to get rid of the sand. Nadra brushed her hair back with her fingers then wringed it out at the side while walking to the shore.

Now came her least favourite part of swimming. The dry sand getting stuck to the soles of her feet because their wet. It was so irritating- gimmi a WHAT WHAT, fi you understand how annoying it is- then you've got to go let your feet dry off or use a towel to dry your feet off and get rid of the sand as well- but then you're dirtying a perfectly good towel! What has the towel ever done to you?

She cringed as every step she took more bits of sand got stuck to her feet. Nadra sat down on the towel with her feet out, "Ugh, hate sand." Spade gasped, "How can you hate sand? It's awesome! It feels great between your toes, and you can build kick ass castles with it!" she motioned to Toph's winning sand castle.

Nadra shrugged, "Well, you're a sandbender obviously you're going to like sand. And I like sand, but not when I'm wet and it can get stuck all over me." Spade scrunched her nose, "Oh, oh my god, I know right. I hate sand."

She earned various 'WTF' stares from everyone. She shrugged sheepishly, "What?"

Sokka shook his head with a smile. Spade was a little loopy but she was a good girl. Of course, he liked Suki so he couldn't like Spade. But if there wasn't a Suki OR Yue then he'd go for her. Oh dude, now he sounds like a player.

Spade giggled when she finally got it, "OOoohhhh…" Zuko snorted, "Yeah."

"So, about getting back home….." Aang started quietly which caused a very awkward silence. "You guys need a date on which Iroh will be doing the ritual." Nadra told.

"I'll miss you guys when you're kicking ass somewhere in the Avatar-Verse." Aiden stopped making kabobs with a frown. Addi nodded sadly, "Yah…."

"Tomorrow." Nadra said, "You guys can leave tomorrow."

"Why so soon? Don't want us here?" Katara quipped sadly from her spot on her towel. Nadra shook her head, "I want you guys to stay as long as you can, but you can't. Your world is getting worse by the day, and you guys need to restore peace to it. You've got to get back as soon as possible."

They all remained silent since it was true. Nobody really wanted to leave, but they all had to. They didn't have a choice.

"Nadra, what about you? I know about your options, what're you going to choose?" Jennine asked behind the grill. If she was going to go with Aaang and them she and Christopher didn't mind taking the twins with them on their travels which she was away. The problem was, neither knew how long she would be gone.

It was all up to her now. "Well…." She chewed on her lip, "Can I choose tomorrow? I don't wanna think about it right now." She admitted. Aang nodded, "No pressure."

Oh yah, no pressure my ass.

"Well, is tomorrow official?" Iroh asked, "I do miss my tea, even though Minya's brew is splendid." He chuckled. Spade grinned.

All of them exchanged looks and nodded, "Tomorrow it is." Aiden said. "Oh! You guys can sleep over to save the trip and everything!" Addi exclaimed, "It'll be a really big sleepover!"

Aiden nodded and began kabobbing again, "Yeah! It'll be our last night together!" There were murmurs around them and they all agreed. "We'll move the furniture around and you guys can all sleep in the living room." Christopher flipped over a hot dog.

"Cool, we can play games and go stuff and crap like that." Nadra commented.

**OoO**

After it got cold and dark outside the group packed up and piled in the car. The dropped by Spade's so Iroh and Toph could gather their things for the ritual and so Spade herself could get her clothes for the night.

Everyone took a short shower and changed into their pajamas and gathered in the living room. The couch had been moved farther back and the classic black coffee had been moved into Jennines and Christophers room and the TV was moved up close to the wall behind it.

"I'm bored!" Spade whined from the chouch as she lazily sat upside down and flipped channels.

"I've got a game we can all play." Nadra picked her nails with a mischievous grin played on her lips. "With that look on your face I'm not exactly sure I want to play." Katara said.

Sokka laughed, "I agree with Katara here, but my instincts say I should play." Aang chuckled, "You're instincts stinks."

The group roared in laughter while Sokka pouted in the corner. "Anyway," Nadra began was everyone formed a circle in the living room, the TV being forgotten, "Alright this game is called 'Avatar'."

Aang grinned, "I like this game already!"

Spade giggled and Nadra continued, "We'll have a cup and inside the cup with be wooden stick, or in this case cleaned popsicle sticks- on each of the sticks will be either '_Earth_ 1', '_Earth_ 2', '_Water_ 1', '_Water_ 2', '_Fire_ 1', '_Fire _2' and '_Avatar'. _Reason because there is no '_Air'_ is because Aang is the only airbender." She explained.

"Whoever gets '_Avatar'_ gets to order two people around of their choice. So say I'm the Avatar and I'll say….. '_Fire_ 1' and '_Water_ 2' have to share a bed tonight. Those two people HAVE to share a bed." She finished.

"What if you really don't want to do the dare?" Aang asked. "Then, you have to drink black coffee." Nadra answered. Zuko cringed he remembered trying black coffee just because he was bored.

"Alright, since some dares can be pretty intense the twins can sit out and watch and Iroh…." Spade started. Iroh shook his head, "I'll be in the kitchen talking with Mister and ." he stood and walked to the kitchen leaving the group of teens plus two kids in the living in a disfigured circle on the floor.

Nadra popped the sticks and a cup out of God-knows-where and shook it, "So, are we playin' or not?"

Everyone nodded eagerly and reached for the sticks and picked them up and read them. The twins yawned and left the party without a word, it was getting late and they needed to wake early for their friend's departure.

Kataras eyes widened, "Alright, I'm the Avatar." She grinned. "Wow, I'd never thought I'd hear that." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway I want '_Earth_ _2'_ and '_Fire 1_' to both chug a _huge_ mug of black coffee."

"Alright, hand over the coffee." Toph got to her feet, "I've always had black coffee at Spade's house when she's not looking." Aang gulped, "Isn't it really bitter?"

Toph nodded, "Ohhhhh yeuhhh." She hauled him to his feet then came back with two mugs of black coffee.

"Alright, on the count of three." Zuko said, enjoying the apprehensive expression Aang held.

"One, two….THREE!" Sokka and Zuko yelled as Toph downed the coffee and Aang just spit it out on Sokka.

"Awwww! Seriously, Aang!"

Toph finished her coffee and laughed at Sokka, "Dude! I bet you like attract liquid or something!"

Katara laughed as well and bended the backwash coffee back into Aang's mug, "Sorry Sokka, hehehe." Aang laughed sheepishly.

The pair took their seats back and the sticks went back in the cup the and out right back again. Nadra grinned madly, "WOO! Okay, uhm…. '_Water2'_ and '_Earth1' _to share a sleeping space or sleeping bag or whatever tonight."

Spades face turned a very dark red color, "Uhm….well I'm '_Earth1' _who's '_Water2'_?" she hadn't slept with someone since her parents passed away.

Sokka hesitantly raised his hand. A chorus of cute undeveloped voices from the level above cooed 'OOHHHHH'. The group minus Sokka and Spade laughed hysterically. Even Zuko let loose a bit.

"Or will you break out the black coffee?" Zuko teased. "You two will be the only ones who havn't done a dare."

Sokka nodded, "Fine then. I'll share a bed with Spade."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Spade pouted. Sokka shook his head, "N-no! I meant-"

Spade giggled, "I know, I'm joking."

"Good, and you guys can't fake it either since we're all sleeping here on like blankets and stuff." Nadra announced, "Alright sticks back in the cup!"

Everyone did so then they shuffled 'em around then picked up another stick again. "Okay, I want '_Fire2'_ and '_Water1'_ to kiss. For atleast _five_ seconds."

Zuko glared at the words '_Fire2'_ on the popsicle stick hoping they would just randomly grow legs, come off the wooden sticks then run away then replaced by another element and number.

"Okay….I hope I didn't get Aang 'cause I'm not a pedophile." Nadra said to herself as she held the stick up. Aang crossed his arms over his chest with a pouty face on.

Zuko's face began to heat up as he stared desperately at the dreaded words. It's not like he wanted to kiss Nadra. Not like her lips looked bad or anything, they looked…..soft and kinda appealing. NO! Bad Zuko….

Spade leaned over Zukos shoulder and saw he had the pair, "Oh! Zuko's '_Fire2'_!" Katara bit her lip to stop her from squealing. Nadra looked at him with wide eyes, "You're frickin' joking me." She whispered to herself.

"Hand over the black coffee." Nadra sighed. She was _not_ going to kiss Zuko. That was where she drew the line. It's not like he wasn't attractive or like he didn't have nice lips or anything. And she totally didn't like him! That adorable crooked smile of his had nothing on her. Absolutely nothing. Right?

"Oh come on! You said you didn't like Zuko, one kiss wouldn't hurt right?" Katara smirked and nudged Nadra. Sokka nodded, "Yah, and Zuko, you said you didn't have any feelings for Nadra, so one kiss wouldn't matter."

Without them knowing it, they both felt a little rejected and hurt inside. Nadra did say that and so did Zuko. So they supposed it couldn't hurt.

"Now to seal the deal of you two not liking eachother this kiss is perfect. If you guys feel absolutely nothing when that kiss is over you guys can honestly say you don't have feelings for eachother." Toph said with a shrug.

Nadra shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess so." She crawled over in front of him and folded her hands on her lap. Spade and Katara had dreamy expressions on their faces while they tightly linked hands.

Zuko inched himself closer with his legs spread out and Nadra in between. "C'mon! Hurry it up! We don't have all night, you know." Toph yelled from the sidelines.

Zuko's breath got hitched in his throat as Nadra cleared her throat and looked at him. They hadn't been that close since that one morning when Zuko carried her into the kitchen after burning her feet.

It was so cliché- his breath was hitched and her heart was pounding so heavily it felt like it would totally just come out of her chest. But if that happened in the real world where there wasn't always a cliché coupling and having a happily ever after, she would die and there would be a large puddle of blood on the floor and Zuko.

Nadra straightened her back and reach Zuko's height and she leaned in with her eyes closed. Zuko gulped and slowly leaned in with his eyes closed as well. Nadra tilted her head left and Zuko tilted his right.

Then their lips met.

It was just a peck, a very nice one though. Nadra felt like nothing mattered anymore, her heart fluttered and she felt like she didn't need to choose between her friends and her family the next day. Zuko felt similar- he didn't need to worry about his father or his sister or his duties to capture the Avatar. Kissing Nadra wasn't like kissing Mei. Mei was boring and henseforth there wasn't much oomph to it. Nadra? Oh, it was the complete opposite.

But they didn't like eachother. _That_ was a no-no.

Nadra hand let go of the popsicle stick and her hands reached up to his chest, she inched closer and her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt as she pulled him closer. Zuko hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so her body was against his.

"Okay! Time's up!" Toph yelled.

Nadras eyes shot open and she reeled back Zuko coughed awkwardly into his fist as Nadra crawled back to his seat.

'_Why did I do that! It looked like I liked him! And even worse I enjoyed it and it looked like he liked me back! If that's even possible_!' Nadra yelled at herself in her head as she tried to calm her heart beat and get that stupid pink wiped off of her cheeks.

"So," Katara leaned in with a silly grin, "You feel anything?" Spade finished for her as she leaned in from the other side. Nadra tried laughing it off but it came out as a hiccup, "Of course not, you guys. Pfft, I told you I didn't like him." Zuko didn't feel anything either right?" she scoffed.

Lies.

Nadra felt like she was the only one there with Zuko, everyone black out except him. She didn't care about Envy nor did she care about the decision making tomorrow or about not being able to dance because of a stupid bet her easily provoked siblings made.

Zuko didn't want to admit it, but now he had to. It was inevitably obvious to him and probably everyone else. He liked her. No- he frickin' _loved_ her. He inwardly wanted to lie down and be angsty about the fact that she totally didn't feel anything. He nodded and let out a dry chuckle, "Of course not. You guys are crazy."

Katara and Spades' face fell as they both wouldn't admit they liked eachother after that display of affection. Toph rolled her eyes with a frown, her planned totally failed.

"Well," Aang fake yawned, "It's getting late; don't you think we should be heading to bed now? I mean, we do have to go home tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and set up everything in silence. Spade and Sokka reluctantly shared a sleeping space together at the far end of the living room, back to back. That night, Katara had gone easy on; she didn't get to do anything because of the awkwardness of the night. Oh well….

Jennine and Christopher turned the lights off in the living room and led Iroh to his room for the night as the teens lay on the ground with multiple blankets and pillows around all of them.

Nadra sighed into her pillow. She was stupid, like probably the biggest idiot ever. _Now_ she was thinking about that kiss. After she had totally blown him off, then again he totally blew _her_ off. '_Atleast I know the feelings are mutual…._'

The raven haired girl fell asleep with a frown and complete regret of not admitting that she did feel something for the firebender. Unknowingly, Zuko felt the same way.

Zuko spelt curled in a ball facing the side. Not like he could do anything now, she didn't like him- he always had Mei, so who cares about her? '_I do.._' He sneered and shook his head, nothing he could do now. He was leaving tomorrow to his world and to continue hunting the Avatar with uncle.

'_Why was I so stupid?_'

**OoO**

"So, are the preparations ready? You've gathered them?" violet eyes pierced the night sky. The female across from her nodded, "Of course, why would we be late?"

Violet eyes closed and opened and a light airy laugh filled the night sky, "Right, I know Azula. I'll be coming over in the morning, so get a good night rest. I have a feeling the Avatars coming home soon." She chuckled darkly.

Azula nodded, "Yes, so you feel it too? That's good." She grinned under the flame she produced, "I will. I hope you have a goods nights rest as well, Charolette."

Charolette nodded and both ladies went on their way. The violet eyes girl brushed a piece of dirt blonde hair behind her hair and smirked. She held the candle in front of her to see then abruptly stopped. The wind played with her hair and swayed it all around her neck and face. Charolette turned around with an evil little smirk.

"You'll need it Azula."

TBC

**Me: ZOMG GUYS GUESS FRICKIN WHAT! This is the second last chapter to this story. The next one I upload will be the last. AWWWWW ); im actually going to miss this story a lot! But don't worry, I've got a sequel planned out! And you see Charolette? Yah that's my best friend! She made a account just to read my stories AND review. LOVE YOU ISABEL ;D Yes, I said your name and now people know it. If you guys wanna talk to her in my 'Review and Chatroom Space' go right ahead! Her name's 'Hobohunter14'. :)) SORRY SPADEY NO KAREOKE FOR YOUUUUU! ;DD I love you though, but I really needed to upload this. **

**anyway, that's all I got, SOOO until next time folks! **


	20. Sour Candy Ending

**Me: well, here it is people! The closing chapter of this fic. I'm sad to see it go, but theres a sequel so that's good. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and story alerted and favorited and all that crap :)) you've been a really good help to me to continue this story so COOKIES FOR YOH ;D**

**So now, onto the chapter!  
~**

What Was The World Coming To?

Chapter 19

Sour Candy Ending

Zita woke up feeling stressed and….sad. She never thought she'd say this to herself but she'd miss little ol' Willy. But she couldn't worry about him; she had to get down to the courtyard at the palace soon so she wouldn't be late. Azula hates people who are late.

Lately she was really attached to Azula- not the lovesick puppy kind of attached- but the one she usually felt when she was around Nadra and the twins. Heck, maybe even Will.

Through her open door she smelt bacon. She jumped out of bed and ran to the washroom to do her thing. After taking the shortest shower imaginable, she jumped there steps at a time then smoothed her hair over and entered the kitchen coolly. "I guess you went ahead and made bacon as I said so the night before."

Will chuckled, "Yeah, I'm going to work today, I'll escort you to the courtyard." Zita like that offer but she knew Will didn't go to work until lunch. "Naw, it's okay. I'll escort myself." She told him as she picked up some bacon and took a bite.

Will mentally cursed, she knew his schedule which totally sucked so now they couldn't go to the palace together and like just chill.

Will nodded without objection. "It's going to be really quiet without you here." He muttered as he finished cooking the eggs then letting them slide off the pan and onto a plate. Zita looked at him, "Don't get sentimental man. I'll visit every two days if I can, okay?" Will chuckled, "Right, right. I forgot." Zita put an egg on her plate and sticks of bacon, "Truth be told, I'll miss ya' to Will." Will stopped mid chew then swallowed, "You said my name."

Zita froze and shrugged, "Don't get used to it, Fredward." She smirked. The younger boy rolled his eyes, "Figures."

After breakfast, Zita did some more freshening up, changed into her usual Fire Nation clothes and left the house with some hair ruffling.

Zita walked down the same dirt path she took every day through the bustling crowds of people. Strangely she'd never run into a cabbage merchant. She thought about her life back home. That life was like….in the garbage by now. She had a new one now and she actually didn't mind it. Sure she doesn't have her family or her childhood friends, but she could always make more. The good thing about starting over, is that you can forgot about your faults from before, no one would know them and no one could hold them against you. You could completely re-do your life in a whole different place. Of course Zita wasn't going to change herself, but maybe do things different if a similar scenario ever arose.

A breath of relief escaped as she ended up being the first on in the courtyard. Yah….it was nice to have a new life.

**OoO**

That morning Cindy woke up to the birds outside her window. She didn't mind this since that's how she was woken up when she was at home with her parents. There were always little chirping birds outside her window to help her get up.

Cindy rolled over with her hair splayed all over her pillow, she yawned and rubbed the crust from in between her eyes and lazily swung her legs over the bed. Hey, the birds helped her get up, but she wasn't so enthused about it. Slowly she gained some consciousness and got her upper body off the bed. She cringed at the cold iron beneath her feet and she shuffled her way to the washroom attached to her room.

She pranced in and splashed her face with cold water to wake her up. Cindy sputtered for a bit then looked up at the glass mirror, "Well, todays the day." She said unenthusiastically. Cindy did her thing and took a shower and such and changed into some clothes Yew-Ta gave her before they split ways.

She brushed her wet hair and excited the bathroom then slipped on her sandels before quickly leaving her room to find Zita or someone. Cindy wandered the silent halls with her sandels slapping against the sole of her foot, she didn't see any servants pass by. Perhaps it was their day off? Do servants even HAVE day-offs? She shrugged the topic off and recognized the big door to the dining room.

Cindy approached the door and yanked on the brass handles and open it just a crack- she saw a girl who was about Azulas' age sitting with her hands folded on her lap.

Cindy took a step back then decided to just introduce herself. She slipped through the crack in the door and hesitantly approached the sitting girl. "Hi." She quietly said. The girl jumped and swiftly turned her body to look at her.

She cracked a grin, "Hey! Not to be rude….but who're you?" she said sheepishly. Her hair was mid back length and the tips frayed outwards and flipped. Her bangs were like Mei's straight down covering her forehead and right above her eyebrows. She had an earthbenders tan, probably meaning she had spent a lot of time out in the sun in the Fire Nation or she was from the Earth Kingdom. She wore the tradition garbs of the Fire Nation, which consisted of loose maroon pants with bright red cuffs at her ankles and a matching sash that tied at the side of her waist. Her shirt was a simple long sleeve dark red shirt- the sleeves were puffy but not extremely so, one of the sleeves only went to her elbow then it cuffed around her elbow, and the other went down to her wrist and cuffed. The top of the shirt slid off her shoulders. Her shoes were pointy, just like Azulas. The most intriguing thing about her though was her eyes were _violet_. Cindy heard of grey eyes for airbenders and brown or green eyes for earthbender and gold ones for firebenders then blue ones for waterbenders but violet? Where was she from?

Cindy bowed her head, "I'm Cindy." The violet hued girl stood and bowed her head, "Charolette. I'm a friend of Princess Azulas, she told me to wait here then when she'd come back, she'll lead me to the courtyard since I'm not so familiar with the palace."

Cindy 'oh'd. A friend of Azulas? She didn't know she had any other friends besides Mei, Ty Lee, Zita and herself. "Well, I'll take you to the courtyard if you want. I think everyones' waiting anyway."

"Really? Well….if you don't mind." She grinned happily. Cindy returned the grin with as much enthusiasm as hers and led her out of the dining room. "So what brings you to the palace?" Cindy began small talk.

"Oh, I'm helping with the whole Avatar situation. I'm a mindbender." (**A/N HAPPY ISABEL! ARE YOU FRICKIN' HAPPY, I MADE YOU A MINDBENDER! =-= bastard**…) Cindy had to stick her finger in her ear and lean in, "A _what_?" she never heard of that before. She heard of metalbending and sandbending but not _mindbending_.

Charolette laughed, "Mindbending. If I've been around people long enough, I'll be able to talk to them through their minds and control them and such- make them see things that aren't there. I tinker with their head is all."

Cindy shivered that sounded slightly scary. She made a mental note not to piss this girl off; she could lay mindworms in her head or something. Charolette laughed loudly, "Did I mention I can read minds if they're close enough too?"

Cindy blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I mean-" Charolette shook her head, "No, it's okay. It _does_ scare some people. But I won't read your mind on purpose. I've had a lot of time to practise with my ability I can control it now." She smiled. Cindy kindly returned it and they stood in front of a similar door to the last one.

Cindy yanked on the handles, where were these servants when you needed to open a big ass door like this? The door creaked and opened to reveal the courtyard. For those of you guys who don't know what a courtyard is: a courtyard is private open spaces surrounded by walls or buildings and yes the author totally had to look that up on Wiki since she had no frickin' idea what a courtyard was. She simply used the word because it sounded fancy and she figured Ozai would have one.

The two girls walked in to see Mei, Ty Lee, Zita and Azula. Charolette smiled and ran over to Azula, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't wait." She apologized and engulfed her in a sweet short hug. Azula laughed it off, "It's fine, I had forgotten about you anyway."

Ouch. Cindy found that offensive but Charolette and Azula just like waved it off like they did the war. Ty Lee yanked Charolette from Azula, "It is so nice to see you!" she wrapped her arms around her and hugged. Charolette nodded and returned the comment. Mei and her exchanged mutual awesomeness just by staring and highfiving. Perhaps they were speaking through her mindbending?

Zita stood forward, "I don't think I've met you before. I'm Zita." She grinned. Charlotte returned the grin, "A pleasure. I'm Charolette." She both bowed their heads. Cindy stepped forward and looked at Azula.

Azula caught her gaze, "Alright people, now that we're accounted for and acquainted we'll begin."

The others silenced themselves and listened as the Princess explained every single detail and every single fact about the situation and about their bending powers.

Cindy said goodbye to her old life the moment she heard Azula say her name. No more picking moonpeaches with her mom, no more pointless fights with her dad, no crazy stories with her friends to cover up the truth about ruining that cabbage merchants' cabbages. All of that was thrown out the window. She figured Zita felt the same after seeing her stressed.

She now had a new life. As a comrade and a friend of Princess Azulas. She had her friends- which happened to be the elite team she was going to work with until the Avatar was caught bound and gagged then thrown into a dungeon cell. Then she had Yew-Ta. Good thing to, the thought of him brought her back to sanity.

"Are we ready to train then head out?" Mei asked. The girls exchanged looks and nodded.

Cindy exhaled, this is her new life.

**OoO**

Will cleaned the table as always and washed the dishes. It made him feel like a housewife doing it for two people now. Oh well. A few minutes ago Zita walked out the door to some Mission Impossible thing. And that was that. She'd visit but it wouldn't be the same funky brother sister relationship they had. Sigh.

He wiped the table down then headed upstairs to his room. He was contemplating on whether to make the bed or not. Ever since Zita lived in his room, the bed has remained un-made. Maybe he should leave it like that so when she comes back, she'll have it all messy already.

Well, now he couldn't sleep in his own bed.

He headed over to his closet which Zita thankfully didn't touch and pulled his armour out. He carried it down to the living room and laid it on the couch with his uniform then decided to take and shower and all that jazz. He ran a hand through his messy hair then decided sooner or later, he would get a haircut.

He sat down on the room that was left on the couch and closed his eyes for a short nap, life was just moving _too_ fast.

**OoO**

No one really wanted to wake up that morning. Unfortunately, life just hated them. Spade was the first to wake up with Sokka's arm draped around her waist. '_YESSSS_!' she squealed in her head then decided to just stay there for a couple more seconds before actually getting up.

"Spade."

Sokka's lips moved and words came out, well technically a ward came out. Which conveniently was her name. Spade froze, "Uh….Good morning Sokka!" she covered her mouth because of morning breath, but she greeted happily.

Sokka cracked open one eye and removed his hand, "Same to you." He yawned and stretched then sat upright, "Todays' the day." He muttered.

Spade sat up too and yawned quietly, "Yah." She said softly, "Gunna suck without Toph and Iroh at my house. Gunna be so boring, I like, live alone." Sokka quirked a brow, "Alone?" Spade nodded, "Yah, if we ever see eachother again I promise to tell the story." She chuckled, "But right now we need to wake the other up and get you guys back to your world." She tried to put as much excitement in her voice but she just wasn't up to it.

They crawled out from underneath the blankets and began shaking everyone to wake up. Sokka went upstairs and woke the twins up to tell them to wake their Iroh up- they thought their parents didn't need to say their goodbys, they said them the night before. And eventually after a lot of grouchy and whiny sleepy protests, everyone was up, dressed had eaten and was ready to be shipped off in a ritual.

"So…." Nadra started awkwardly, "This is it, you guys are leaving." She was truly honestly going to miss them. They had so much fun together and BANG they had to leave so soon. Stupid war. Katara nodded sadly and got teary eyed, "It's been fun." She let out a choked laugh. Sokka rubbed his sisters back and half smiled at Nadra, "I'm still sorry about the way I treated to when we first got here."

Nadra chuckled, oh yah. Those were the days. "It's alright, you had every right to be all…. Sokka-ish about it." He chuckled. Toph stepped forward and Nadra and Spade braced themselves for the strongest 'yellow punch buggee' punch ever. Nadra stumble sideways into Zuko from the punch and Spade into Sokka.

She winced in pain and she let her siblings go, "Holy shit!" Toph laughed, "The harder I punch, the more I care." She shrugged as Spade rubbed her bruising arm. Nadra leaned on Zuko who stiffened up. Once Nadra noticed what she was doing she immediately leaned back and straightened up.

"Let's go outside shall we?" Iroh offered and headed for the backdoor to lessen the awkwardness and tension that the pair had just created.

Zuko chewed on his lip and looked at Nadra who was walking in front of him. Her hair swayed in the breeze and it gave off her strawberry scented shampoo. He had always liked strawberries.

Iroh extended his pointer and he walked in a circle and with fire he marked a circle in the grass of their huge backyard then another smaller one inside then the symbols of each nation then a smaller circle inside with a triangle inside of that. Toph recognized what he was doing since she felt it when she was blind in that clearing before they came here.

Spade began to get very teary eyed. She bit her lip hard to keep the tears at bay. She hadn't cried since the day she found out her parents were gone; she was planning on keeping that record. Iroh clapped his hands, "There." He turned towards the teary girl, "Minya." He smiled warmly and opened his arms.

Spade let the tears flow and hugged him with all the strength and every fibre of her being, "You have to go right?" she let go and wiped her eyes form the tears that blurred her vision.

Iroh sighed softly, "I'm sorry Minya." He apologized with a small smile. Spade laughed slightly, "You were the only one who knew and could pronounce my name."

The group erupted in small chuckles and laughs. Aang turned to Nadra, "I'm guessing you're staying?" he asked quietly. Nadra nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "You can do anything you set your mind to, you don't need me even if Avatar Roku says so. Don't lose hope." She gave him a bright smile then bent down to his ear, "Protect Katara with all your heart and make sure she doesn't end up falling for Zuko." She whispered quietly. She didn't think anyone heard, she was a very good whisperer. Momo landed on Addi's shoulder then licked her, he then moved to Aiden then Nadra and Spade.

Appa roared then trudged over to the twins; with his tongue he caught both of them in one lick. Addi laughed, "Ewwwww! Appa!" Aiden laughed with her, "Oh God! Appa!" he whined. Katara bended the saliva off of him and onto the floor.

Iroh instructed Appa in the smaller circle and everyone on his saddle. Nadra turned to Spade who was helplessly holding back tears. Nadra couldn't blame her, she felt like crying to. Heck, just looking at her made her eyes water and her nose sting. She sniffed, and wiped the oncoming tears and got an idea. "Wait, Iroh!" her voice cracked but she didn't care.

The gang looked hopeful thinking she changed her mind, the twins just looked neutral. Nadra ran into the circle and yelled up at the saddle, "You guys can't take me, but you can take Spade." She gestured over to the shocked girl.

She pointed to herself, "Me!" she squealed. Nadra nodded and motioned her towards her, "I'm pretty sure Spade can carry her own wait, she'll prove useful, of course." She grinned.

Spade grinned at Iroh who nodded, "If the Avatar cannot take you in, then I will." He offered and helped her up on the bison. "Hey! Who said we didn't want to take her in?" Sokka asked defensively.

The twins laughed from behind and Nadra came out of the circle, "I'll miss you guys." She sniffed as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. '_I don't want you to go…._' She looked at Zuko, '_Say something, anything!_'

Katara gave her a smile then followed her gaze to Zuko who was at the far corner of the saddle, she smirked, "We'll miss you too."

"Make sure to give the twins a good butt kicking if they do anything wrong for me, okay?" Toph asked with a grin and waved. They waved back enthusiastically.

"We hope to see you again, maybe we'll come crashing through your window again." Aang joked. Nadra laughed, "Maybe you could take the front door next time, okay?"

She looked back at Zuko who had so happened to be staring first. They're cheeks turned a crimson color and they looked away. '_Say something, Zuko!_' she pleaded in her head. And when that husky out of tune voice didn't reach her ears she sighed in defeat.

She went back with her twins, "It was really ncie meeting my childhood heroes." Nadra chuckled, "Be good kids, stay away from cactus juice and keep _away_ from Azula." She advised jokingly. The gang chuckled along with Iroh and Zuko let that adorable crooked smile show making Nadra go weak in the knees.

Iroh instructed everyone to relax and release their chi and son a huge blue chi circle engulfed them. They couldn't possibly hear them with that bubble. And that gave Nadra an idea.

Zuko felt so stupid on not saying anything, he should of said 'oh thanks for everything, sorry about burning your feet.' Or something! But he was too chicken too.

He opened his eyes to see the chi bubble, it looked so thick with everyone. Spade stood still looking down at Nadra with a smile, she mouthed the words 'thank you' as she figured she wouldn't be able to hear her if she yelled. Zuko didn't think so either.

Nadra took a step forward and breathed in and out. Zuko could feel the bubble get larger. She made eye contact with him and almost backed out on her crazy ass idea. She didn't though, she would never see this dude again and now she just happened to realize she loved him. She really sucked right now.

Nadra inhaled one last time and belted it out, "Zuko! I love you! I was being a douche when I didn't admit it last night, I thought you didn't like me and I still think you don't, but that's cool too! I'm sorry!" she took a breath, "Don't forget I love you like crazy even though you can't hear me, but that's cool too! Bye!"

Everyone in that chi bubble heard her acclamation. They were almost done with the ritual so no one stopped, but everyone had the slightest smirk on their face since she had no idea that they heard. Zuko almost stopped with his chi, his eyes wide he opened his mouth to reply but the chi bubble expanded and a white light blinded him before he could respond to Nadra.

He was gone.

The group landed in the clearing Toph and Iroh done the ritual to get to the other world. Toph opened her eyes and a world of color greeted her. She jumped off of Appa and looked around excitedly.

Zuko's head whipped around frantically he clutched his hair and he threatened to rip it out when he realized he wasn't back at that grand Californian house, "Are you serious!" he yelled and jumped off the saddle.

"Uncle, take me back!" he demanded. Iroh shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that. There are rules to the ritual." Zuko groaned and facepalmed exasperatedly. Spade smirked, "That's why you should've said something last night."

"But she didn't say something either!" he yelled. Katara shook her head, 'That's not how it works, the guy has to confess his feelings for the girl to as well! We are very fragile beings!" she explained.

"Fragile beings? Does that count Toph too?" he asked in all seriousness. Toph came back from her looking and punched him.

Zuko fell back on his butt and he felt something poke his leg, "Wah?" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a sour apple green blow pop. "When did-?"

"Nadra must've snuck it in." Toph concluded as she made a earth stairwell for Iroh and Spade.

"Snuck it in? That's very hard to believe, my nephew is a very light sleeper." Iroh bashed the idea away. "That may be so, but I felt it with my own two feet." Toph retorted.

Zuko twirled the white stick between his fingers as he thought back of how much Nadra just loved sour things. When they were at the beach he was exclusively took him to a candy shop and literally bought one of each sour candy there for him to try. The Sour Green Apple Blow-Pop was his favourite- one being he loved green apple, two being he loved sour and three being he liked lollipops.

He carefully took the wrapped off and stuck it in his mouth.

It was bittersweet.

**OoO**

Nadra shielded her eyes from the light and when the blinded white light of DOOM was gone, so was the circle that was burned into the ground by Iroh and the gang. Zuko was gone as well.

Nadra frowned, her nose began stinging and her eyes watered. The twins sat on either side of her with pained expressions. Nadra wiped the tears before they could fall and she exhaled slowly, "Hehe, well…they're gone now." She sniffed and trudged back into the kitchen, her siblings trailing behind her.

"Even if he didn't hear, I bet he was too pansy to admit that he feels the same." Aiden reassured. Addi nodded and dug into her pocket, "We got something for you." They sat around the kitchen table.

Nadra raised a brow as Addi put down a sour green apple blow pop lollipop, "We know it's your favourite." She cooed.

Nadra chuckled, "You guys are the best things in my life right now." She grabbed the sucker and ripped the wrapping off and stuck the green loli in her mouth.

She scrunched her face, the loli was so sour, but she liked it. She sighed and pulled the loli out of her mouth and twirled the stick in her fingers as she admired the green sour lollipop. Nadra frowned, Zuko liked sour things.

She frowned, she would kill to see that crooked smile or to hear that out of tune husky voice of his. It's funny; she always realized things much too late then they just slip out of her reach at the last second. She shifted her body to look out the small square window for the kitchen. Nadra put the loli back in her mouth and stood from her seat. Aiden and Addi sat in their seats and watch their older sister, in a daze walk outside into the backyard.

Nadra shuffled her feet to the exact spot of that fateful night where Zuko was half asleep and he burned her feet- can anybody else say de ja vu when they thought of Toph? She sat down slowly and stared at the fence her hands supporting her from behind.

She sighed and remember how it was a full moon- or was it a full moon? She couldn't remember now.

Nadra closed her eyes for a minute and basked in the sunlight as she sucked on her sour lollipop, savouring the taste. She thought of her friends and the events the last could of the days- it was going to be so boring without them.

Nadra opened her eyes and winced at the light change, she fell on her back and shielded her eyes with her hand then pulled the loli out again and examined it.

"It's a sour candy ending."

**The End**

**Me: kinda sad ending , right? Well I was planning that, but I really liked the 'sour candy' Idea I dreamt up one retarded night. So, this is it. It's finished. ANDD it's literally 2:07 in the morning and I have to go to school tomorrow but luckily tomorrow- well today- it starts at like 1 so I can sleep in. ;D**

**ANYWAY, I'd like to thank everyone whos helped me push forward through this story and finish it ;)) love you guys! **

**And until the sequel, see yah! ;D**


End file.
